


I Could Be Your Sometimes

by youvebeenlivingfictional



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Edging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Honestly I haven't decided yet, Impact Play, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, cursing, eventual infidelity, handjobs, mentions of cumplay, possible slow burn?, we are flying by the seat of our pants with this one guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional
Summary: Being in a small town had its pitfalls. I felt like everywhere I went I saw someone I knew. Including the lobby that morning, when I could’ve sworn I’d seen Andy fuckin’ Barber.Title is from the song Summer by The Blow
Relationships: Andy Barber/You
Comments: 113
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the series; Italics will indicate scenes set in the past  
> Also I know nothing about the public relations market in Newton, MA, don’t @ me
> 
> Warnings: Eventual infidelity and sexual content.
> 
> If you dislike this, please don’t read. Thank you.

“ _Oh, geez— No really, Mr. Barber, you don’t have to drive me, I’ll be fine—“ I swore, grabbing my jacket off of the back of the couch.  
  
“It’s late, kid. Our fault, too, I don’t want you walkin’ home this late-- Hey Lor, I’m just gonna drive her—“  
  
“Oh, of course!” Laurie’s bright smile and quick nod made me even more dubious; part of me had almost hoped she’d tell her husband that I could walk home (which, knowing Laurie as well as I did, was a ridiculous hope).  
  
“Got everything?” He asked, grabbing his keys from the counter.  
  
“Uh-huh,” I confirmed, shifting my bag on my shoulder. I gave Laurie a quick wave before I followed Andy out to the garage.  
  
I hated, hated, hated liking Mr. Barber. I felt like such a cliché: the babysitter crushing on the hot dad. It took effort to not squirm in my seat, or fidget with my seatbelt, or push my hair behind my ear.  
  
“Jacob didn’t give you any trouble?” Andy asked, glancing over at me.  
  
“Oh, no, he was fine,” I reassured him. Andy nodded, refocusing on the road.  
  
“… He say anything about school?” Andy asked a moment later.  
  
“Um… Just that he had the same teacher this year.” I glanced over as I heard Andy sigh a little. He shook his head a bit.  
  
“The school recommended he repeat a year in--“  
  
“Kindergarten, yeah. Mrs. Barber told me,” I cut in, “… For the record, I think Jacob’s a sweet kid. Sometimes they just need more time to adjust. Nothing wrong with that.”  
  
Andy met my eye and smiled as we came to a red light.  
  
“Speaking of adjusting, you looking forward to college next year?”  
  
It was my turn to turn my attention to the road ahead of us.  
  
“I guess,” I said, shrugging a bit.  
  
“Just guess? NYU, that’s a big deal, right?” Andy pressed.  
  
“I think it’s slightly less of a big deal than people make it out to be.”  
  
“New school, new city— But you’ve got family down there, right?”  
  
“Uh-huh. That’s why my ma’s head hasn’t completely exploded about me turning down my acceptance to BU,” I rolled my eyes a little. I smiled at the sound of Andy’s chuckle. He pulled the car up outside my house and parked.  
  
“Thanks, Mr. Barber,” I said, unbuckling my seatbelt.  
  
“No problem. Have a good night.”  
  
“You, too,” I mumbled, grabbing my backpack off of the floor of the car. I shut the door behind me. I hurried up the walk, stopping when I heard him call my name. I turned back to see him jogging after me.  
  
“You forgot your jacket,” He said, holding it out to me. I felt my cheeks flush as I took hold of it.  
  
“Sorry,” I mumbled. I went to pull it from him, and he tugged it back toward him, lips twitching into a playful smile. I felt my stomach flip as I tugged the jacket out of his hands, rolling it into a ball and hugging it into my chest.  
  
“Thank you,” I tacked on.  
  
“Sure,” Andy laughed before he turned, heading back to his car. I was careful not to watch him. I didn’t want him to turn around and see me staring at him. I hurried inside, shutting the door behind myself and pressing my face into my ball of a jacket, willing my blush away.  
  
—  
  
“_… Oh my god you’re totally zoned, aren’t you.”  
  
“Huh?” I blinked a couple of times, looking up at my boss. Nora’s dark eyes were twinkling at me with amusement.  
  
“Where did you just go?” She asked. I shook my head.  
  
“I um… I’m sorry, I saw someone in the lobby that reminded me someone. What’s up?” I asked.  
  
I hadn’t initially planned to come back to Newton after I’d graduated from college. Nora had been my manager at an internship I’d had while I was in New York. She was a native Bostonian herself, and we’d been fast friends. By the time I’d graduated college, she’d started her own public relations firm in Newton, and had offered me a job.  
  
_“It’s a great market - you know there’s nothing like this around here. Everything else is either in-house, or farming it out to an agency in Boston or New York that’s more worried about their larger clients than what’s going on with their boutique clients_ ,” Nora had pointed out to me. She hadn’t needed to pitch me that hard. This job allowed me to get a place of my own, start a life that felt more _mine._ But being in a small town had its pitfalls. I felt like everywhere I went I saw someone I knew.  
  
Including the lobby that morning, when I could’ve _sworn_ I’d seen Andy fuckin’ Barber.  
  
I didn’t think of Andy much. That dweeby little crush I’d had on him back when I’d been Jacob’s babysitter had faded while I was in New York. In retrospect, I had chalked it up feeling lonely, and being somewhat flattered that a _particularly_ hot man was talking to me at all. But he was also a hot _married_ man with a kid, and I had been a teenager at that point. I’d known nothing was going to happen, and on the rare occasion that I looked back, I felt nothing but mortification.  
  
“Well, if you could _possibly_ zone back in? Or have you forgotten that you’re leading our Public Relations and the Law seminar?” Nora teased. I nodded.  
  
“No, I didn’t forget.”  
  
“Well, everyone’s checked in and grabbing their coffee. Got any jitters?”  
  
"Nope, jitter-free.”  
  
“… Who’d you think you saw in the lobby? An ex?” Nora asked, eyes narrowing curiously. I snorted.  
  
“Definitely not an ex,” I said, standing and smoothing over the forest green fabric of my skirt before I straightened my suit jacket.  
  
“Do I look alright?” I asked.  
  
“You look fine,” Nora reassured me before she peered into my mug.  
  
“No coffee?” She asked.  
  
“Not risking it until after the seminar. If I spill anything on this shirt,” I pointed to my white blouse, “I’d rather it be after I give this talk.” Nora snorted, leading the way to the conference room.  
  
I had lied to Nora a little. I did have a few jitters - I always did before a pitch or a seminar. I stepped into the conference room, looking around and smiling at the few people I made eye contact with. It was full of other PR professionals, as well as a few lawyers.  
  
“Morning everyone,” I greeted before I introduced myself, taking my place at the front of the room. The few murmured conversations quieted as I drew their attention.  
  
“I know we’ve all got deliverables to work on and motions to file, so if you could please hold your questions until the end of the presentation.”  
  
—  
  
By the end of the hour, the jitters had cleared, the presentation was finished, and most people were filing out of the room (though some were heading to the back to snag a second pastry). I leaned over my laptop, setting my clicker down to check my emails. I usually hung around after seminars on the off-chance someone had a question that they hadn’t the chance to ask me during the session.  
  
“All clear in here?” Nora appeared at my side, peering over my shoulder.  
  
“Well, none of the law professionals told me that I didn’t know shit about shit and none of the PR professionals insulted my presentation skills… To my face. And the room isn’t on fire, so I’d say we’re alright,” I nodded. Nora rolled her eyes.  
  
“Glad to hear it. Let me know when you’re done, we’ll go grab lunch.”  
  
“Sure,” I agreed, watching her go before I looked back down at my laptop.  
  
I heard someone approaching, but I was sure they were just nearing me on their way to the door, so I focused in on the email I was typing and not on the fact that they had gotten closer and stopped right in front of me.  
  
“That was… Quite the presentation.”  
  
My fingers stilled over the keys. I _knew_ that voice. I raised my eyes, brow furrowed in surprise.  
  
“Mr. Barber?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I laid in the dark for a while, running down a list of things I needed to do at work the next day - if only to avoid thinking about you-know-who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before the series; consistent use of italics alternate between the past and fantasy in this chapter
> 
> Chapter-specific warnings: Masturbation; cursing; dirty talk

It had been plausible enough that morning that my eyes had been playing tricks on me. The lobby was crowded, I was desperately looking for an elevator that wasn’t _completely_ packed to get to my desk and get a little work done before the seminar. The lighting in the elevator bay wasn’t great; nearly everyone in there had been looking down at their phones - and someone’s profile had looked _just_ a bit like Andy’s. Just enough for me to think about the guy, but not enough for me to stop and look again.  
  
But now he was in front of me, and smiling at me like I’d just forgotten my jacket in his car again.   
  
“I— Oh my god, hi,” The short laugh that accompanied those words was a mix of happiness and bewilderment. I stepped around my laptop, email forgotten. Andy surprised me, closing the space between us and drawing me into a light, brief hug. I didn’t lean into him the way I might’ve years before.   
  
“What are you doing here?” I asked, taking a step back and folding my arms across my chest.   
  
“My office sends out a line-up of relevant workshops going on in the area, my boss likes us to get to at least one a month,” Andy said, tucking his hands into his pockets and leaning back against one of the tables.   
  
“How is everyone? Laurie, and— Jacob, he’s must be, what, nine now?” I asked.

“Ten,” Andy corrected me, “Birthday was last month.”   
  
“Ten,” I repeated, “…Shit.”   
  
Andy laughed, nodding, “My sentiments exactly. How long have you been back in Newton?”   
  
“Oh, ’bout a year now. I worked with my boss at an internship back in New York. She offered me this job when I graduated,” I said.   
  
“A year, huh? I meant it about that talk, you were great up there. I thought you hated presentations.” I tried to pop the bubble of pride that swelled in my stomach at the light praise.   
  
“Well, thank you. And I used to, yeah, but I’m not seventeen anymore.”   
  
“I can see that.”   
  
Andy’s words weren’t accompanied by any kind of appreciative sweep or suggestive smile, but they set butterflies off in my stomach regardless.   
  
“You’re still with the DA, then?” I asked, shifting from foot to foot.   
  
“I am,” Andy nodded, “Between cases at the moment, gave me the chance to come down here and do this.”   
  
“I was about to say, this is, like, the lamest way to play hooky.”   
  
“Hey, what’s — Oh,” Nora stopped in the doorway, looking between myself and Andy, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was left.”   
  
“Mr. Barber, this is Nora Abrahms, she’s the founder and director here at Tactician. Nora, this is Andy Barber, he’s… We know each other.”   
  
Calling Andy ‘an old friend’ felt like pushing it. He didn't comment on it, though, just straightened from the desk and met Nora in the middle, shaking her hand with a smile.   
  
“Pleasure to meet you. I didn’t mean to hold things up here,” he apologized.   
  
“Oh, no, not at all. You work in Public Relations?” Nora asked.  
  
“No, I’m an Assistant Distract Attorney. Which, I ought to get back to, but,” He turned back to me, “It was good to see you.”   
  
“It was good to see you, too. Say hi to Laurie and Jacob for me,” I added.   
  
“I will,” Andy promised, smiling softly. He said a quick goodbye to Nora before he left. I watched him go, brows raising when he turned, catching my eye. His lips quirked into a warm smile before he disappeared. I felt oddly exposed for being caught looking, but then again, he had looked, too.   
  
Of course, Nora was also looking at me.   
  
“…What was that?” Nora asked after a few moments. My eyes snapped to her, an easy smile sliding into place on my face.   
  
“It was nothing. That was nothing,” I excused easily. I turned back to my laptop, finishing my email as if it really had been nothing.   
  
And then I went to lunch with Nora like it was nothing, and went about my day like it was nothing, and later I laughed at her light teasing about the earlier encounter like it was nothing.   
  
And I _desperately_ wanted it to be nothing.   
  
But I could not shake that image of _Mr. Barber_. It was with me while I worked, while I drove home, while I made dinner. I couldn’t focus on the show I threw on to watch while I did laundry, I couldn't focus on the book I tried to read to settle my mind before I went to bed.   
  
Andy _fucking_ Barber.   
  
I couldn’t stop remembering that little twinkle in his eye, or that hug, as brief as it was. He looked good (how _dare_ he look so good). How had I not even noticed him during the seminar? I had gone out of my way to get better at making eye contact with as many people as possible when I was presenting. Of course, that was hard in a crowded room, and half the time, people's heads were tipped forward to either take notes or multitask. I presented to the crowns heads more than I did to faces.

I gave up on trying to read, setting my self-help book on how to not overthink things aside on my bedside table with moderate disdain before I turned the lamp off.

I laid in the dark for a while, running down a list of things I needed to do at work the next day - if only to avoid thinking about you-know-who. 

-Finish up the draft of Bright Start piece

-Send out the thank you and slides from the Public Relations and the Law seminar

" _That was... Quite the presentation_."

-Look over the resumes HR sent for the summer interns

" _How long have you been back in Newton_?"

How long had he been letting his beard grow out? It looked good, but the Mr. Barber I remembered tended to be a little closer shaved. Not that I minded this look--

Not that it _mattered_ that I didn't mind.

-Confirm surprise party details for Nora's 35th in two weeks 

" _I’m not seventeen anymore.”  
  
“I can see that.”_

“Damnit,” I groaned, as I felt myself grow warm, pushing the blankets off of myself. I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I closed my eyes, picturing Andy leaning back against that desk and imagining myself back in that room.   
  
Maybe the last person that had left the conference room had let the door shut behind themselves.   
  
Maybe with the door shut, Andy held the hug a little longer, and I let myself lean in, and take in the smell of that cologne.   
  
Maybe I didn’t ask about his family, maybe he _didn’t_ take a step back and lean against the desk.   
  
I pulled my lower lip between my teeth, sliding a hand under my shirt.   
  
“ _I’m not seventeen anymore,” I said.  
_

_“I can see that.“ In this fantasy, Andy’s eyes swept up my legs and over my body with slow, unabashed appreciation.  
_

I lightly swiped my thumb over my nipple a couple of times, feeling it pebble. I sighed, sliding my other hand under my shirt to mimic the action on the other side.   
  
_“Careful, Mr. Barber. You don’t want me to get the wrong idea,” I warned. Andy stepped closer.  
_

 _“Maybe that’s exactly what I want,” He contradicted, hands sliding over my hips to draw me into his chest.  
  
_ I groaned aloud, thighs squeezing together at the thought of Andy backing me up. Maybe he’d let his gaze drift teasingly between my lips and my eyes. Maybe I’d let a little gasp out as my back hit the wall; maybe I’d flush at the sound, and maybe he’d smile, and bring his hand up to brush his fingers over my cheek.   
  
“ _I’ve missed that blush,” He murmured_ , “ _Always wondered how far down it went.”_  
  
I let my thighs splay, lowering a hand between my legs and letting it tease over my lips, feeling the gathering wetness there, lightly tapping on my clit. I shivered at the sensation, pinching one of my nipples.   
  
“ _Andy,” I breathed, “We can’t.”  
  
“Why not?” He asked. He tightened the grip on my waist, taking his hand from my cheek and reaching down teasing at the hem of my skirt. His fingers trailed up my thigh, pushing the fabric up.   
  
“Anyone could come in--” I protested, glancing toward the door.   
  
_“ _Worried everyone at work’ll see how bad you’re gagging for it?” Andy’s tone was silky smooth, even if the words were a little harsh. He brought his hand up to cup my mound through my underwear, middle and ring fingers tracing over where the fabric clung to me.  
  
“You’re already wet for me,” He groaned.   
  
_I answered the groan I didn’t hear with my own, pressing down against my own fingers.   
  
“Yes,” I sighed.   
  
“ _Yes_ ,” _I admitted, feeling my cheeks redden further. Andy leaned in, brushing his lips against my jaw as he traced over the dampness again. He pushed the seat of my underwear aside, brushing the pads of his fingers over the same spot.  
  
”Fuck,” I whispered. He chuckled.   
  
”Such a dirty mouth,” He teased, tongue flicking against my earlobe, “Think you could come on my fingers?” I nodded, rocking my hips impatiently. Andy didn’t tease me too long, pressing his middle finger into me.  
  
_I pressed my own finger into myself, biting my lip to silence a frustrated groan. Andy’s finger would be thicker, would fill me better. I let my head fall back against the pillow, impatient as I pressed my ring finger in to join it.   
  
“Fuck,” I sighed, aloud, “Yes...” I indulged myself in a way I was sure he wouldn’t, pumping my fingers into myself quickly, grinding the heel of my hand against my clit. I chased the coiling in my stomach, whining.   
  
“Andy... Andy, _Andy_!” I didn’t bother to quiet myself as I came around my fingers.   
  
I settled down, heart racing, flushed as I came down from my orgasm. Embarrassment set in where arousal had flourished only moments before. This was _ridiculous_ , I’d just seen the guy for five minutes. I shook my head, rolling onto my side and closing my eyes.   
  
It was just a harmless fantasy based off of one freak encounter. I was sure I had nothing to worry about; I wasn’t going to run into Andy Barber again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I glanced at the number, frowning when I didn’t recognize it. I got cold-called by reporters and clients often enough, I’d gotten into the habit of just answering numbers I didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that's left kudos and comments!

The next few weeks found me unwittingly looking for Andy in the lobby bay every morning. It was stupid; I scolded myself every single time. Andy wasn’t going to show up at my job out of nowhere. A few people had sent ‘thank you’ emails and follow-up questions for the seminar, but I hadn’t gotten one from him.   
  
I hadn’t expected him to send one (I’d just wanted it).   
  
That was for the best, though. I hadn’t let him occupy my mind the way he had immediately after I’d seen him; he’d pop into my mind at most once a day, in the elevator lobby but, then I’d push it down. I didn’t have time to be so consumed simply with the _idea_ of a guy - we were busy at Tactician, I couldn’t be so distracted.   
  
Friday afternoon found me sending my final edit of the Bright Start piece to the Boston Globe. I was giving it one last read-over when I heard my phone ring. I glanced at the number, frowning when I didn’t recognize it. I got cold-called by reporters and clients often enough, I’d gotten into the habit of just answering numbers I didn’t know. I huffed, highlighting the sentence I left off on before I picked up the phone, tucking it between my shoulder and my ear.   
  
“Hello?” I answered.   
  
“Hello?” Came the voice on the other end. My eyes were skimming over the document distracted me from the rest of the answer from the other end.   
  
“Sorry?” I asked.   
  
“It’s Laurie? Laurie Barber.”   
  
My phone slipped in my grip and I scrambled to recover it and press it back to my ear.   
  
“Laurie, hi! I’m sorry, I’m just a little distracted over here. How are you?” I asked.   
  
“It’s alright! I realize I’m asking pretty late, but Andy told me you were in town and I was wondering if you’d like to come over for dinner tonight? You know, to catch up.”   
  
I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.  
  
I was an adult, I had friends. It was plausible that I had plans, couldn’t make it tonight. I could just keep putting off the invite until Laurie got the message and stopped asking. It was the more logical option, it kept me out of Andy’s way.  
  
"Yeah, I could make it tonight,” I heard myself say.   
  
“Really? Great! How’s six?”   
  
\--  
  
“Seriously? What the hell are you doing?” I asked myself as I caught my eye in my rear view mirror.   
  
Well, the technical answer to that was fairly simple. I was driving to the Barber’s house for a ‘catch-up’, because I had made the split-second decision that it would be a good idea. The only good thing that would come out of this was free food - and both Andy and Laurie were good cooks, I remembered that much.   
  
But _why_ had I said yes?   
  
It was true that I had liked Laurie when I was working for her; she was always nice to talk to when it came what I was up to, my plans for school, what I wanted to do with my life. It was what I had imagined having an older sister would’ve been like. Frankly, the relationship I’d had with Laurie similar to what I had with Nora, but Nora and I knew one another as _adults_. Laurie and I had had a far more limited interaction.   
  
I had debated stopping off and grabbing the beer I remembered seeing in their fridge, but I’d decided that would be a smidge too weird, so I’d settled for grabbing a bottle of wine (from what I remembered, they both liked red; I preferred white, which was for the best. I needed to drive myself home later).   
  
I shook my head as I pulled onto their street. I hadn’t gotten dressed that morning with the expectation of going over to their house. Tactician was a younger workplace - it was fairly casual most days, and we only tended to dress up when we had people coming in for pitch meetings, or things like the seminar. On Fridays especially, I could get away with a pair of jeans, a pair of sneakers, and a cropped sweater like the plum-colored one I’d picked out that morning.   
  
I parked on the street, shutting the car off and looking in the rear view mirror again. I wasn’t going to bother to touch-up my makeup - in fact, I’d taken my lipstick off before I’d left the office. I shook my head a little bit, straightening the collar of my black denim jacket.   
  
"When we get home, we are having a long talk about boundaries and knowing when to say ‘no’ to people,” I warned myself in the rear view before I reached into the passenger’s side footwell, grabbing the bag with the bottle of wine I’d bought. I got out of the car, taking a deep breath as I headed up the walk.   
  
“ _Hi!”_ Laurie drew me into a hug the moment she opened the door. I smiled, hugging her back before she ushered me inside. The house looked like I remembered - for the most part, anyway; they’d painted the living room and the kitchen. I hated that I noticed that, but I had babysat Jacob every day after school for nearly two years, had spent every other Saturday night in the Barber’s living room helping him with his ABC’s or watching Tom and Jerry or re-watching The Iron Giant (it had been his favorite movie; he used to pitch a fit if I tried to put anything else on).   
  
“Oh, you didn’t have to,” She said, taking the bag from me. I shrugged out of my jacket, gently waving her off.   
  
“It’s alright, I think I know where the coat closet is,” I teased. She smiled, heading into the kitchen ahead of me. I hung my jacket up, glancing at my phone and answering a quick text from Nora (asking me if I’d like to grab a drink - if only she’d asked me _earlier_ ) before following her.   
  
“Jacob’s at a sleepover at his friend Derek’s house-- Andy’s still at work, he got held up,” Laurie shot me an apologetic look, as if this was an inconvenience. This was actually preferable; if I was lucky, Andy wound wind up staying late at the office and I could catch up with Laurie uninterrupted.   
  
“How’ve you been, how’s Jacob?” I asked, leaning against the kitchen island.   
  
“We’ve been good!” That was the thing about Laurie - even when I was asking about how _she_ was doing as an individual, she’d tell me how _they_ were doing as a unit, “Jacob is great, he’s in fifth grade now.”   
  
“Fifth,” I repeated, muttering, “Shit.” Laurie laughed, pulling the bottle of wine out of the bag before getting a couple of glasses down from the cabinet.   
  
“What about you? Andy said you’re a senior account executive at a PR firm?” She asked. I nodded.   
  
“Just got promoted, like, a month ago--”   
  
“Congratulations!”   
  
“Thank you! I worked with my boss when I was in New York, it was like my third PR internship at that point? She offered me a job at Tactician as soon as she knew I’d been approved to graduate.”  
  
“You like it?” Laurie asked, setting a glass of red wine in front of me. I smiled a mumbled, “Thanks,” making a mental note to add _that_ to the talk I’d be having with myself later.   
  
“Yeah, I really like it. I mean, we get to work with a pretty varied range of clients and I get the chance to do pitches and talks, like the one Mr. Barber was at.” Laurie cut me an amused look as she poured herself a glass of wine.   
  
“You do know you can use our first names now, right?” She asked. I tipped my head forward, scrubbing my hand over my forehead as embarrassment thrummed through me.  
  
“Sorry, force of habit,” I said lamely as I lifted my head, resting my chin on my hand. Laurie smiled warmly, shaking her head.   
  
“It’s alright,” She soothed. Before either of us could ask another question (and before I could embarrass myself in front of just one Barber at a time), my luck ran out, and Andy walked through the front door, calling out, “Lor?”   
  
“We’re in here!” Laurie called back before turning to me, “I’m gonna check the food really quick.”   
  
“Course,” I nodded, reaching into my back pocket and pulling my phone out as Laurie turned away.  
  
Two new emails, and four texts from Nora:   
  
_**(6:10 PM) Nora**_ : plans?? since when do you have plans?   
  
_**(6:12 PM) Nora:**_ are they like...sexy plans  
  
 _ **(6:15 PM) Nora:**_ tell me he’s at least hot 😏  
  
 _ **(6:15 PM) Nora:**_ and picking up the tab 😏😏  
  
I shoved my phone into my back pocket as I absently swirled the wine around in the glass.   
  
“Are you old enough to drink that?”   
  
I turned my head toward the sound of Andy’s voice as he came in from the hall. He’d preemptively ditched the suit jacket, leaving him in a white button down and a grey tie.   
  
“You’re not funny,” I shook my head, but we were both smiling. Andy shot me a quick wink before he rounded the kitchen island.   
  
I heard the “Hi, honey,” And assumed the kiss he dropped to her lips, or forehead, or cheek, or maybe her shoulder, but I turned my attention to bringing my wine up to my lips and taking a sip.   
  
I schooled my expression as I swallowed.   
  
Still didn’t like red.   
  
\--   
  
“You actually helped me at work today,” Andy informed me. I glanced up at him curiously as he passed me a plate to dry.   
  
Laurie had gone up a little early - apologized profusely, but she had a budget meeting at Children’s Cottage in the morning and she wanted to get a run in before she went in for it. Andy had told me that he didn’t need any help cleaning up, that he could handle it, and it would take a bit anyway (the dishwasher was out of commission). I had pointed out that I really didn’t mind helping, that the work would go faster with two, and it was only fair: I was the reason he had extra dishes to do (and then I’d promptly added all of that to the list of things I needed to talk to myself about later).   
  
“How’s that?” I asked.   
  
“The Plain Language slide in that PowerPoint you sent out, the one about the Plain Writing Act of 2010, it had those links?”   
  
“Uh huh,” I set the dish atop the others before I picked up my glass of wine (the same glass Laurie had been poured me when I’d arrived. It really wasn’t hard to nurse the same drink for hours when you weren’t fond of the taste).

“We might be taking on a case--” Andy stopped himself, shooting me a look, “Is this off the record?”   
  
“Shut _up_ ,” I rolled my eyes, hiding my smile behind a sip from my glass. Andy chuckled as he turned his attention back to the dishes. I shook my head, letting my eyes drift over his biceps, down over his forearms where his sleeves had been rolled up to ti the dishes.   
  
“So, the links?” I pressed.   
  
“Right-- We might be taking on this case between a former law student, never graduated, and a ‘friend’ of his. The former student lent some money to his friend, drew up a contract chock-full of legalese. The friend signed it in good faith. The terms were _insane_.”   
  
“How’d the DA’s office get involved in this?” I asked.   
  
“Pro bono,” Andy said, passing me the last dish. I set my glass down in favor of the dishtowel.   
  
“Sounds like you guys really need an angle,” I said. Andy hummed, shutting off the faucet. I set the plate down before I passed him the dishtowel to dry his hands.   
  
“We have other cases we could take on,” He admitted, turning and leaning back against the counter, “But...Something about this one, I don’t know. The fact that this asshole used his one bit of training to fuck over someone he supposedly cared about...Rubs me the wrong way.” Andy’s voice had descended into an irritated grumble, and I had to make an effort not to smile. I was not finding it cute. I was making a decided effort not to find it cute.   
  
“Well, regardless of whether or not you take the case, I’m glad you found the materials helpful,” I said. Andy smiled at me, this soft, easy look, and I knew that I needed to get out of there.   
  
“It’s getting late,” I said, glancing toward the time where it was displayed on the stove, “I should get going.”   
  
“Course,” Andy nodded. He followed me into the hall, patient as I got my jacket.   
  
“Kinda surprised you didn’t have any plans tonight,” He commented.  
  
“Oh, well, I leave my partying to Saturday nights. I use Fridays to prime my liver,” I said. Andy chuckled.   
  
“Very sensible.”  
  
“Yeah, strategy’s important,” I agreed, straightening my collar.   
  
“...This was nice,” I added. I wasn’t sure if I meant dinner or just talking to Andy - most likely both, dinner had been lovely, but being alone with him felt almost deliciously dangerous, heady.   
  
“Yeah, it was,” Andy said softly. I didn’t think he was bullshitting me. At least, I hoped not. Andy beat me to opening the door. His hand skimmed over my lower back as I passed him, fingers drifting over the exposed line of skin between my sweater and the waistband of my jeans.   
  
I turned to give him one more quick wave before heading for my car. I got in and drove off, not checking to see if Andy was waiting to watch me go. At a red light, I rested my head on my hand, peering up at it and willing it to change faster. When it didn’t immediately heed me, I glanced at myself in the rear view mirror.   
  
“You’re so fucked,” I muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurie was where my communication with the Barber family started and stopped for about two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read  
> Texts with times in front of them and no name or initials in front of them indicate reader’s texts

I learned that Laurie was one of those people that texted an upside-down smiley face to mean things like ‘ _no problem!_ ’ and not ‘ _I’m dying inside!_ ’ like the rest of the world. She and I had promised to keep in touch-- right before I’d had nearly forty uninterrupted minutes with Andy. Forty minutes that I had absolutely tried not to dwell on but had definitely spent way too much of my downtime dissecting.   
  
Laurie and I didn’t text one another _constantly._ Now and again she’d send me an article that she thought I might find interesting, or I’d link her to a podcast that I thought might suit her tastes. But Laurie was where my communication with the Barber family started and stopped for about two weeks.   
  
That is, until I got a call on my cell phone at 8:06 pm on Thursday from a number I didn’t know. I hesitated in picking it up -- it was rare that a client or a source called me that late unless it was an emergency. I was still at the office, and I was dreading the prospect of what had become a late night becoming an even later one.   
  
“Hello?” I answered it, grimacing.   
  
“You hungry?” Andy’s voice crackled over the line. My brow furrowed.   
  
“How did you get my number?” I asked.   
  
“From Laurie’s phone,” was his easy answer, “You hungry?”   
  
“Is this part of some kind of town-wide survey I don’t know about? Like is this where my tax-payer dollars are going?”   
  
“Yes or no, c’mon, I‘m getting cold out here.”   
  
I frowned, pushing myself up from my desk and walking over to the window. I looked outside to see Andy there, leaning against my car and looking up at the building. Why was he here this late? Shouldn’t he be getting home? Why was he even calling me _\--  
  
_ “Give me five minutes,” I said.  
  
That talk that I’d given myself about boundaries hadn’t exactly sunk in.   
  
\--   
“I don’t know,” Andy shook his head as he loosened his tie, “I mean on the one hand I’ve sort of mentored the guy, but... He’s been more outwardly ambitious lately. Not _gunning_ for our boss’ job, but talking about what he’d do differently if he was in her position.”   
  
“I mean, that’s not the worst thing in the world. I don’t always agree with Nora, sometimes there are things that I think she could be doing differently.”   
  
“Yeah, but do you go around to your coworkers and discuss them?” Andy asked. I shook my head.   
  
“Exactly,” He muttered before he picked his water up for a drink. I considered this for a moment.  
  
“Well... I think you have to decide what’s more important to you: your interpersonal relationships or office politics. You say you’ve mentored the guy-- ‘sort of’ mentored the guy, but he’s been vocal about disagreeing with you boss. If you stick too close to him, that could signal to your boss that you’re not on her side, even if you are,” I offered, “And it doesn’t mean that you can’t be friends with the guy, but sometimes that bit of distance is important.”   
  
God, did I sound like a fucking hypocrite or what?  
  
Our conversation was interrupted by our food arriving.   
  
“Alright, the fact that you have a ‘late-night usual’ here is making me a little worried,” Andy commented, watching as I picked up one of my fries. We’d wound up at Harvey’s Diner around the corner from my office building - which was only a few blocks from the court house.   
  
“We’re a small firm, sometimes things are all-hands-deck. And sometimes it’s not even work related, sometimes I just want a grilled cheese with bacon and tomato and like, ten o’clock,” I shrugged, “I have to call to get it delivered, they’re not on Seamless or anything. They know me.”   
  
"Well, that only makes me slightly less worried,” Andy said. I snorted.   
  
“Which is pretty hypocritical, considering the fact that you’re here right now,” I pointed out.   
  
“I mean, yeah, but I at least had to look at the menu,” Andy argued.   
  
“Whatever,” I waved it off, “What’s got you here so late, anyway?”   
  
“I had a conference call with a witness that’s in LA right now. They had to take a trip, family business,” Andy said. We both went quiet as we tucked into our food, I into my grilled cheese, and Andy into his burger.   
  
“How often would you say you stay at work late?” He asked. I folded my arms on the table, raising a brow.   
  
“Why do you ask?”   
  
“Just...Ballpark, how often would you say you’ve stayed late over the last couple of weeks?”   
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. This felt like a trap.   
  
“Ballpark? Three times.”   
  
“Eight,” Andy corrected.   
  
“Have you been spying on me? Weirdo,” I accused, pointing at him with a fry.   
  
“I drive past your office on my way home. Once I realized it was your car...” He trailed off, “I’m just saying, if I’m heading home before you do that often, there might be a problem.”   
  
"We’ve been busy, is all. We’re in the process of hiring new people, but until we’re able to, the work still has to get done,” I excused.   
  
Andy’s leg brushed against mine under the table before it settled there, his foot hooking around the back of my ankle. I frowned at him, curious.   
  
“You’re too young to start burning out,” He chided softly.   
  
“I’m not burnt out yet. You can’t have this conversation with me for at least another week,” I teased, knocking my knee against his gently. He smiled, but he shook his head.   
  
"Yeah, well, I’d rather not worry about you the entire drive home for another week,” He said. I dropped my eyes to my plate, picking up another fry and swirling it around my little splodge of ketchup.   
  
“You don’t have to worry about me,” I absolved him.  
  
"Logically, no, I don’t. That doesn’t stop me from worrying, though,” He murmured. I chanced a glance at his face, and immediately realized I shouldn’t have - he was watching me with this almost nervous care, like he’d frighten me off if he spoke any louder or leaned in too close.   
  
And maybe he _would_. I was already alarmed by my rekindled interest in the guy. It was as hopeless as it was when I was younger. Nothing was going to _happen_ between the two of us, no matter how much I thought about it.   
  
I shook my head.   
  
“You’ve got more important shit to worry about,” I passed it off before nodding to his burger, “Like your food getting cold.”   
  
“We need to have a serious talk about your self-esteem if you think you rank below a burger on my list of priorities,” Andy raised a brow.   
  
_I shouldn’t even be_ on _your list of priorities,_ I thought, and I was _itching_ to say it, but instead I shrugged.   
  
“I just know my own worth and how good the burgers are here,” I said. Andy looked like he was preparing to wind up for another pass at what _ever_ this conversation was.   
  
“What’d you wind up doing with that pro-bono case?” I asked, diverting him before he could say anything else. He cut me a look that told me that he knew _exactly_ what I was doing, but he didn’t call me out on it.   
  
“I managed to talk my boss into taking the legalese case, backed it with the reasoning you and I talked about.”   
  
" _Wow_ ,” I said, brows raising, “She went for that?”   
  
"It was solid reasoning,” Andy defended, shifting in his seat and leaning back in the booth, “Besides, when we win, we can point back to the firm that gave us the defense.”   
  
“ _When_ , huh?” I repeated, “Someone’s feeling good about it.”  
  
”Yeah, well, I know what I’m doing,” Andy said firmly. I shook my head at the cocky smile that had overtaken his face.   
  
“And that confidence, that’s never bitten you in the ass?” I asked.   
  
“Nope,” Andy said, popping the ‘p’ as he leaned forward, picking his water up.   
  
“Maybe I should’ve included the definition of ‘ _hubris_ ’ somewhere in those slides,” I sighed, then gasped when Andy flicked the cold condensation from his glass at me.   
  
“ _Rude_ , Barber!”  
  
\--   
  
“What’d you forget?” Andy’s voice was close behind me as I pulled my ID badge out to swipe into my office building. I turned around to face him, frowning.   
  
“Ah...Nothing?”   
  
“Cause your car is right there,” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. I folded my arms over my chest, giving him a stern look.   
  
“I still have work to do,” I reminded him. Andy sighed, lowering his eyes and shaking his head.   
  
“You should go home,” He argued.   
  
"I will, yeah, once I’m finished,” I agreed. I took another step back toward my building, adding, “Thank you dinner.”   
  
I watched Andy lift his eyes to mine before he sucked that plush lower lip between his teeth, clearly wanting to say something else.   
  
“Sure,” He said finally. He stepped closer, arms open, and I let myself be drawn into a hug, my face pressed into the collar of his peacoat.   
  
" _Please_ don’t stay too late,” He urged quietly, breath ruffling my hair.   
  
“I won’t,” I mumbled, “It’s just some finishing touches on a few slides-- But if I tell myself I’ll do it in the morning, I’ll be up all night thinking about it.”   
  
Andy stepped back, looking down at me. He gave my arm a light squeeze before letting go.   
  
“Text me when you get home,” He said. I nodded, watching him walk away and immediately missing his warmth.   
  
\--  
  
 _ **(6:21 AM) AB**_ : I never got a text and I’m hoping that’s not because you slept at your office.   
  
I had woken up to that text and had been almost stunned by it. Some part of me had almost thought that the night before had been some kind of ridiculous daydream, but there was Andy’s text, on my screen, chastising me for not keeping my promise.   
  
_(7:39 AM) My desk chair actually folds out.  
_

I’d sent the text off and gotten up, going about my morning routine. When I picked my phone up, I saw that I’d gotten a response, but I put off reading it. I didn’t want to get too used to this, this contact. It was better if my Barber interactions went through Laurie.   
  
I had spent far too long at my office last night mulling over our dinner, over Andy’s comment about his _priorities_ , over the feeling of his leg resting against mine. I waited until I was back at my desk at nearly 9 to see what he’d texted me.  
  
 _ **(8:02 AM) AB**_ : You’re kidding, but I wouldn’t put it past you.   
  
_**(8:33 AM) AB:**_... You are kidding, right? 

I held off answering until I’d settled in, checked my emails, gotten a few things sorted.   
  
_(9:34 AM) Thanks again for dinner.  
_

 _ **(9:36 AM)** **AB:**_ You didn’t answer about the desk chair and now I’m really worried that you weren’t kidding.   
  
_(9:46 AM) Shouldn’t you be in court?  
  
 **(9:47 AM) AB:**_ Who says I’m not?   
  
_(9:59 AM) Common sense, mostly.  
_

 _ **(10:04 AM) AB:**_ I’m in my office.   
  
_**(10:39 AM) AB:**_ Hungry?   
  
_(10:52 AM) Is that all you think about? Food?  
  
 **(11:03 AM) AB:**_ We could grab lunch. I bet you have a regular lunch order at Harvey’s that I don’t know about.   
  
What was he doing? There was no way he was this worried about whether or not I was taking care of myself. A moment later, my phone buzzed again with a text from Laurie - a link to an upcoming exhibit at the Gardner Museum.  
  
And then a far more logical Andy-related conclusion popped into my head: maybe Laurie had mentioned that I seemed lonely (not having plans on a Friday night, learning that I worked late most nights if Andy had mentioned it to her), or had voiced some other concern, and this way his way of assuaging that. It seemed like something he’d do to make her happy. I sent Laurie a quick ‘thanks’ before I opened Andy’s the text, finally answering:   
  
_(11:18 AM) Slammed with meetings today, brought my own. Thanks, though  
_

 _ **(11:19 AM) AB:**_ Maybe next time.   
  
_**(11:19 AM) AB:**_ Don’t work too hard.   
  
I scoffed, setting my phone down with a mumble of, “Don’t tell me what to do.” _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On my way out, I’d run into Laurie, who’d been on her way to brunch with her good friend Toby Lanzman.

Once the idea Andy was only reaching out to me as a way of assuaging some worry of Laurie’s had rooted itself in my mind, it grew, and sprouted some of the ugliest, most irritated thoughts when his texts popped up on my phone.   
  
I limited myself to one-word responses when possible; I started parking my car in a different spot so he wouldn’t see it and call or text me, telling me to go home, or invite me down to get something to eat. If I stayed late, I’d ordered in from Harvey’s and asked them to deliver-- tipped extra for having them come around the corner. 

And I started to resent Andy’s texts, just a bit. Especially three weeks down the line when I got one that read,   
  
_**(9:32 PM) AB:**_ Haven’t seen your car past six lately. Glad you’re taking my advice.   
  
I was still at my desk - my car was two blocks, out of the way of where he’d think to look for it; I was halfway through my grilled cheese.   
  
I sent him a thumbs up emoji and set my phone down to get back to work. When my phone buzzed with another text, I ignored it. It was like I’d told him about his work problem: I could still be friends with the guy, but that little bit of distance was important.   
  
\--   
  
“I don’t know, I mean he’s been... _Distant_ isn’t the right word.”   
  
How had I even become privy to this conversation? Well, the short answer was: Laurie.   
  
The long answer was that I had been gone into the office on Saturday to get a couple of extra hours of work in. On my way out, I’d run into Laurie, who’d been on her way to brunch with her good friend Toby Lanzman.   
  
That had been two hours ago. Now the both of them were blitzed on bellinis and I was being told that Andy seemed... Well, apparently ‘distant’ wasn’t the right word.   
  
“He’s been on his phone way more lately, says it’s work. And I believe him,” Laurie tacked on, looking between and me and Toby like we were about to stop her and tell her to swear on a stack of bibles, “I mean we’ve both been busy, obviously, I’m taking on more responsibility at the Children’s Cottage and his case load has been heavier at work and all of the stuff going on with...With some of his coworkers,” Laurie lowered her voice glancing around to make sure none of said coworkers were in the vicinity.   
  
“Do you ever check his phone?” Toby asked.   
  
“No, of course not,” Laurie scoffed, “I mean I have his password, but I trust him.”   
  
“Look,” Toby rested her elbow on the table with a resounding ‘thud’ that seemed like it should’ve hurt, “You’re both busy, you’re both stressed. That can put strain on a marriage. I mean look at me and Gary!”   
  
Laurie nodded knowingly, and Toby added, “ _Exactly_.”   
  
I had no idea what they were talking about, but I had the feeling that all was not well in the Lanzman household.   
  
\--  
  
Distant. I couldn’t even imagine Andy being _distant_. Well, I couldn’t anymore; the guy was texting me nearly every other day at this point. But that had been Laurie’s idea, right?   
  
I glanced at her where she was in my passenger seat, staring out of the window as I drove. She’d told me that she could just get a cab, but I felt bad - I didn’t like the idea of her riding home in total silence with a stranger when she was in such an odd mood. We’d watched Gary pick up Toby before I’d led Laurie into my car and thrown a podcast on, on the off-chance she didn’t feel like talking.   
  
“Thanks for driving me back,” She said quietly as I turned onto her street.  
  
“Thanks for brunch,” I returned. She gave me a smile, reaching out and patting my shoulder before she got out of the car. I watched her the go up the steps and waited until she was safely inside before driving off.   
  
\--   
  
_**(4:39 PM) AB:**_ Did I see your car outside?   
  
_(5:32PM) Outside where?  
  
_ ** _(5:37PM) AB:_ **Never mind, I got my answer.   
  
**_(5:37PM) AB:_** Thanks for driving Laurie back.   
  
_(5:40 PM) Sure.  
_

 _ **(5:42 PM)**_ _**AB:**_ Should’ve come in and said hi.   
  
_(5:44 PM) Didn’t know you were around.  
_

 _ **(6:22 PM) AB:**_ So Laurie gets to have brunch with you, but I haven’t seen you in three weeks?   
  
_**(6:23 PM) AB:**_ That doesn’t seem fair.   
  
_(6:25) Didn’t realize it was a contest._  
  
\-- 

“Good thing I wasn’t holding a cup of coffee, huh?” Andy’s brow quirked as he smiled down at me. I lowered my hands from his chest as I regained my balance.   
  
“I-- I’m sorry,” I mumbled, acutely aware of the flush that was creeping up my neck and over my cheek. Andy's chuckle was warm and low; his hands lingered for a moment before they slid from where they’d caught me about the waist to stop me from toppling over. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked, glancing around the office. It seemed that I hadn’t made a massive fool of myself in front of anyone.   
  
“Well, we won that pro bono case,” Andy said, leaning against the wall, “And I came to talk to your boss. Lynn wants you guys to give the talk that you gave here to my entire department.”   
  
My brows rose.   
  
“...Are you shitting me?”   
  
“He is not shitting you!” Nora said brightly, poking her head out of her office, “Just who I wanted to see. Nice to see you again, Mr. Barber,” She added before heading back inside.   
  
Andy leaned down and murmured, “Maybe watch how fast you take those corners,” in my ear. He straightened up, meeting my eye and winking before disappearing down the hall. I watched him go before I stepped into Nora’s room.   
  
“Normally I’d chastise you for using that sort of language with someone that isn’t _me_ , but considering the nature of your relationship with him, I’ll let it slide,” Nora commented.   
  
“What-- Nature of _what_ relationship? There’s no--There’s nothing,” I said defensively. Nora raised a brow at me.   
  
“I meant because you’ve known him forever, not that there was anything untoward going on.”   
  
She frowned, watching me lower myself into one of the chairs in front of her desk.   
  
“Are you alright?” She asked gently.   
  
I nodded, pinching the bridge.   
  
“The last few weeks have just been...Busy,” I excused, “So when are you going in for the talk?”   
  
“By ‘you’, you mean ‘we’, right? I was going to leave this in your hands. It’s _your_ seminar,” Nora pointed out, “Unless you’ve got a good reason why you shouldn’t be leading it.”   
  
Not one that wouldn’t sound _awful_. I shook my head.   
  
“Sounds great.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did that name sound familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos, guys!

"Jesus christ, you look _fine_ ,” Nora rolled her eyes as I did a small spin for the camera.   
  
“Are you sure?” I asked, taking a step back to make sure Nora could see the entire outfit over FaceTime. it was the third suit I’d tried on, and I was no closer to deciding what I was going to wear.   
  
“Hon, I love you, and I know you want to look professional, but you’re driving me crazy. Besides, I’ve never seen you look unprofessional,” Nora added, resting her chin on her hand, “My vote still goes for for the grey suit. I mean the one you have on now is a good look, but the waistcoat might be pushing it, ya know?”   
  
I looked down at said waistcoat, tugging at the bottom of it.   
  
“I guess,” I grumbled. Nora rolled her eyes.   
  
“Just-- Don’t be so worried about it, kid. Go over your notes a couple of times if it’ll make you feel better, but besides that, relax, okay?”   
  
"Alright. See you in the morning, Nor,” I smiled.   
  
“Night, worry-wart,” Nora stuck her tongue out at me before hanging up the call. 

I turned away from my phone to look myself over in the full-length mirror in my room.   
  
Nora was right, the waistcoat was definitely just a touch too much.   
  
\--   
  
I arrived at the DA’s office at 9 - the talk wasn’t set until 10:30, but I preferred to get an unfamiliar conference room early, get a better feel for the space, go over my notes, even if it meant making small talk for a few minutes beforehand. I knew that Nora would arrive soon enough, it would be fine.   
  
Nora had made the right call - I was wearing a light grey pantsuit, as well as a white button down. I’d decided to chance it with a cup of coffee, but I hadn’t spilled a drop ( _yet_ \- I always dropped a ‘yet’ on the end of that statement. With me, there was always a chance). 

The receptionist that had shown to the conference room had reassured me that there wasn’t any other conference booked for the space, so I wouldn’t have to worry about needing to find somewhere else to go over my notes.   
  
I set myself up at the end of a conference table, close to the screen.   
  
“Oh-- I hope I’m not interrupting.”   
  
I looked up to see a man standing in the doorway. I glanced at my watch. 9:40 - still plenty of time.   
  
“No, not interrupting at all,” I flashed him a smile. He came into the room, letting the door close behind himself.   
  
“Here for the seminar?” He asked.   
  
“Yes, I’m actually running it. I’m from Tactician,” I said. The man’s brows rose, and he came closer, holding his hand out to me.   
  
“Neal Loguidice,” He introduced himself. Why did that name sound familiar?   
  
“Hi,” I greeted, shaking his hand.   
  
“May I?” He asked, gesturing to the seat beside mine. 29 other seats in that conference room and he wanted to sit in the one directly beside mine.   
  
“You’re just trying to see all my notes in advance,” I teased before nodding to the seat and adding, “Go right ahead.”   
  
Even if I wanted to tell him that he had _plenty_ of other seats to pick from, I definitely couldn’t. I lowered myself back into my seat, pulling my chair in to give Neal room to slide in behind me. He settled in beside me, opening his laptop and notebook. We worked in amiable silence for a few minutes before he spoke up again:   
  
“Andy said that your firm was instrumental in his defense for the Warren case.”   
  
Apparently he’d mentioned that to a reporter, too, and Nora had been called for a comment. It had started a wave of requests for information regarding our trainings.   
  
“Yeah, I cut back on that section of the presentation for you guys because I figured you’ve had to hear a lot about it lately,” I said. Neal chuckled, shifting in his seat to look at me.   
  
“Well, I appreciate that,” He smiled. I returned the smile. He was... Cute. He had dark, warm eyes; his neatly-coiffed hair seemed a little at odds with his five o’clock shadow. Neal and I got talking - about work, about Newton, about his case load and how many requests for proposals I’d taken on the last month.   
  
“You’re here early.”   
  
My attention was drawn away by Andy coming through the door. He had a cup of coffee in one hand, his laptop tucked under his arm.   
  
His eyes darted from me to Neal, and his smile wilted to something a little less hospitable.   
  
I glanced at the time.   
  
“I mean, we do start in fifteen minutes,” I pointed out, “Being late would be a pretty bad look, Barber.”   
  
Andy set his things down at the seat across from mine, glancing between me and Neal.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been into Harvey’s,” Neal said, continuing the conversation we’d been having. I turned to look at him again.   
  
“They’re not too far from here, over on Cedar and Sixth? Food’s not too salty, and they’re open pretty late.”   
  
“You would know,” Andy muttered just loudly enough for us to hear. I looked up at the ceiling, refusing to look at Andy. When I looked at Neal again, I found his brows raised, curious. I shook my head a little bit.   
  
"My late-night go to is usually Chinese food. There’s a place around the corner from here that’s got some of the best dumplings I’ve ever had,” Neal went on.   
  
"I love dumplings! Why are we talking about them?” Nora asked coming into the conference room, a cup of coffee in hand. She caught sight of Andy, smiling.   
  
“Morning, Mr. Barber.”   
  
“Morning, Ms. Abrahms.”   
  
Nora beckoned me toward her, and I excused myself.   
  
“You look settled in,” She commented.   
  
“Well, I’ve been here for almost an hour and a half, so,” I commented, tucking my hands into my pockets.   
  
“And your shirt is coffee-free. I’m incredibly impressed,” Nora teased. I leaned against the wall, shrugging.   
  
“For now. My shirt’s coffee free _for now_.”   
  
Nora grinned, shaking her head.   
  
“Your pitch skills are incredible but your hands would be less shaky if you drank less coffee.”   
  
“My pitch skills wouldn’t be as incredible if I drank less coffee. Keep up, Nora,” I teased. I peered around her, waving people in as they began to trickle into the room.   
  
\--   
  
“That was excellent,” Lynn was pumping my hand with politician-like photo-op efficiency; I was vaguely aware of their PR person taking a picture of us, and Nora muscling in beside them to get one for herself.   
  
“We appreciate the opportunity to come and work with you guys,” I smiled. Lynn patted my shoulder before dropping my hand and excusing herself. Half of the attendants had already filed out of the room.   
  
I stepped back over to my laptop, closing it and beginning to pack my things away.   
  
"Well, that was informative," Neal said; he had yet to get up from his seat.

"I'm choosing to take that as a compliment, Mr. Loguidice," I glanced at him. He chuckled, nodding.   
  
"It was certainly meant as one. And please, it's Neal," He said, standing and drawing himself up to his full height.   
  
"Well, then, thank you," I chuckled, pulling my coat on.   
  
"Back to the office?" He asked. I nodded.   
  
"I have work to do."  
  
"No time to stop for another cup of coffee or... Or lunch, maybe?" Neal asked, gathering his laptop and notebook before he turned to look at me. I arched a brow, shifting my bag on my shoulder.   
  
"Something from the seminar that I didn't explain clearly enough?" I asked. Neal smiled a little.   
  
"If that'll get you to say yes," He nodded.   
  
"Ready to go?" I turned to see Nora standing with her things, Andy close behind.   
  
"Andy has offered to take us out to lunch at Harvey's," She added. I shot Andy a glance before turning back to Neal, tipping my head to the side.   
  
"I've been meaning to try Harvey's," Neal said simply, hand brushing over my shoulders as he stepped past me, "I'll grab my coat."   
  
Nora and I turned to watch Neal leave the room; neither of us missed the split-second narrowing of Andy’s eyes as Neal passed him.   
  
\--  
  
Lunch was incredibly awkward - at least, I wasn't sure how it could've been worse. Andy and I had taken the seats across from one another by the window, and Neal had slid in beside me before Nora had the chance. Nora had mostly been able to keep the conversation moving throughout.   
  
But when there had been the odd... Lull, let's say, I could see Neal and Andy almost sizing each other up. As soon as we'd sat down, Andy had done as he had a few weeks ago, hooked his foot around my ankle and kept that contact up. Neal had pressed in close on my side, thigh pressed against mine, arm nudging me now and again to draw my attention - usually away from whatever Andy was saying. When he’d done that, Andy’s leg would brush against mine, reminding me of our anchoring where the others couldn’t see.   
  
I didn't know what their game of cat and mouse was, but I didn't think I liked being part of it.  
  
\--  
  
 _ **(8:39 PM) AB**_ : Busy?  
  
I glanced at the text on my phone and rolled my eyes. Of course I was busy. I'd lost three hours of my day to giving that seminar at his job.  
  
 _(8:42) Yep_  
  
 _ **(8:45) AB:**_ Hungry? 

_(8:45) Nope_

_**(8:46) AB:**_ Need some company?   
  
I hesitated in answering that one, typing out a few different answers and deleting them all. I finally settled on sending,   
  
_(8:52) I think you meant to send that one to your wife.  
_

_\--_

For all of the efforts I had made to put distance between myself and Andy both physically and emotionally, my attraction to him hadn’t budged. If anything, it had gotten _worse_. My stupid brain had gone beyond obsessing over the details of our conversations - I had dreams about the guy. They weren’t odd ones, either, where there’s some whacky circumstance and you just happened to notice him in the background.   
  
They usually had to do with touching him, kissing him, being in less-than-innocent and incredibly compromising positions with him. I’d out a cap on fantasizing about him in my free time, but apparently my subconscious hadn’t gotten the memo.   
  
It probably didn’t help that I hadn’t been with anyone in a while, and that Andy was incredibly attractive, and still talking to me, despite the fact that my recent texts and had been snippy or flat. But maybe it was the fact that when we were together, we did touch. I thought about our hug when we’d gone to dinner weeks before, and his foot hooked around my ankle, holding my attention in a way neither Nora nor Neal knew about. I could’ve pulled away from him, kept my...Leg to myself, but I wanted that contact. Even with Neal at my side, nudging me now and again, I wanted it from Andy. It wasn’t about the touches themselves. I wanted _him_. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d heard from Neal a couple of times since the seminar. I’d gotten a formal email thanking me for ‘sharing my expertise’ with the office, and then a less formal email asking my opinion on a particular strategy (which had struck me as odd, and something he really ought to go to a coworker about).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to this week's episode of Andy Barber Has Lead Me To Write Questionable Things!
> 
> Chapter-specific warnings: Cursing, alcohol consumption
> 
> This chapter is a l o n g one, guys. Sorry bout that.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that’s commented and left kudos! !

My interactions with Neal and Andy had led me to the conclusion that I wouldn’t be so stupidly interested in (or incredibly irritated by) Andy if I properly had my eye on someone else. Despite the fact that Neal had seemed interested, he worked with Andy, and that was way too close for comfort.   
  
I hadn’t bothered with online dating for a couple of years, and I hadn’t been in a serious relationship since my junior year of college. Though, after nearly a whole half hour of swiping through Tinder, I was already losing hope. Nora had mentioned a few other apps for me to sign up for, but I’d just wanted to start with one and work my way up.   
  
I stopped on one profile, considering. He was cute.... Looked a bit like Neal. I sighed, swiping right before moving on.   
  
I’d heard from Neal a couple of times since the seminar. I’d gotten a formal email thanking me for ‘sharing my expertise’ with the team, and then a less formal email asking my opinion on a particular strategy (which had struck me as odd, and something he really ought to go to a coworker about). I had replied with an honest and business-minded email, which had surprisingly kicked off a back-and-forth. The content mostly steered toward work -- he’d asked if the Christmas season made me work schedule better or worse; I asked him if judges disapproved of ugly sweaters, and if so, were they worth risking it on the off-chance it endeared you to the jury.   
  
I frowned when my phone screen switched to a phone call, displaying the name ‘Laurie Barber’. I got off of my couch and and headed into the kitchen, wine glass in hand. I drained it before hitting the ‘accept’ button.  
  
“Hello?” I asked.   
  
“Hi!” Laurie was bright on the other end.   
  
“Hey,” I greeted, “What’s up?”   
  
“I wanted to invite you to our Christmas party!”   
  
I cringed, setting my wine glass on the counter and stepping over to my fridge to retrieve what was left of the rosé.   
  
I’d been avoiding Laurie’s invitations for a few week’s now -- to the Thanksgiving Turkey Trot marathon fundraiser for Jacob’s school, to the Newton town tree lighting, to spiked hot chocolate night with her and Toby (because apparently I’d managed to make a good impression on Toby at brunch). Laurie would’ve been running at the Turkey Trot, but she’d told me I could “hang out with Andy at the water station for the participants” while she was running; she’d helped organize the tree lighting, and would’ve been busy, but “don’t worry, Andy’ll be there!”; spiked hot chocolate night would’ve been at the Barber residence. God knows if he would’ve been around.   
  
But a _Christmas party_?   
  
“It’ll be tons of fun-- caroling, s’mores, and-- an ugly sweater contest, that was Jacob’s idea, he saw some really fun ones on the internet,” Laurie was going on as I poured myself another glass of wine. I considered this as I put the bottle down.   
  
It was a _party_. There was be scads of people there, Andy would be co-hosting. There was virtually no chance I would be alone with him under any circumstances. Besides, I’d turned down so many of Laurie’s invitations that I was starting to feel bad.   
  
"Sounds like fun! Can I bring anything?” I asked.   
  
\--   
  
The fear that Andy and I might wind up alone somehow was further assuaged the second I stepped into the Barber household. It looked like half of the Newton Bar Association had been invited, as well as the PTA of Jacob’s school, a third of the student body, and the board of the Children’s Cottage. I located Laurie quickly enough, smiling at the blinking Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer sweater that was too cute to constitute as an ugly one. She drew me into a warm hug, grinning.   
  
“I’m so glad you made it!” She said, steering me into the kitchen and taking the bottle of wine I’d brought from me.   
  
“No ugly sweater, huh?” Toby was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, pink-cheeked and wearing a Where’s Waldo Christmas sweater. She held her hand up, gesturing for me to give her a twirl. I chuckled, holding my hands up in surrender and doing a small spin in place, the skirt of my dress flaring out a bit with the movement.   
  
“I had a Christmas party at work and I didn’t have a chance to change before I came. Besides, I knew I’d never top what you two would be wearing,” I said. Toby hummed, nodding.   
  
“You’re excused,” She said. I smiled, leaning against the counter beside her.   
  
“That dress is darling, though,” Laurie complimented. I smiled, smoothing my hands over the red velvet fabric.   
  
“Thank you! It has pockets,” I said, tucking my hands into them. Laurie and Toby ‘Ooo’d before we all descended into giggles.   
  
“Can I get you something to drink? Wine or eggnog or anything?” Laurie asked, turning toward where the drinks were laid out on the counter.   
  
“Oh-- Do you have white wine?” I asked.   
  
“Yep, we have riesling, and chardonnay, and sauvignon blanc.”   
  
“Chardonnay please,” I said, pulling my phone out as it buzzed in my pocket.   
  
‘You got a new match! 😍😍😍’   
  
I had a racked up a few of the notifications in the last few hours, but I tended not to check Tinder while I was at work.   
  
I glanced at Toby and Laurie and, finding them both occupied, I opened the app. I looked through the new matches, a few of whom had already messaged me.   
  
I answered a couple before I tucked my phone away again, accepting the glass Laurie held out to me.   
  
“Cheers,” I said brightly.   
  
\--   
  
“Of course, you really want to invest now-- In a few years, the value of gold is going to skyrocket.”   
  
Gary Lanzman was, quite possibly, the most boring man I had ever had the misfortune to wind up in a conversation with.   
  
“I did not know that,” I said, shaking my head a little bit (I still didn’t know that, I hadn’t processed anything he’d said since ‘hi, I’m Gary’). I frowned as my phone buzzed repeatedly in my pocket.   
  
“Oh-- I’m sorry,” I reached into my pocket, pulling it out and looking at the number, “It’s a client, excuse me,” I said, shooting him and Toby an apologetic smile as I excused myself.   
  
I answered the call, muttering, “Hi! Give me one second, I’m just trying to get to a quiet place.”   
  
There were no quiet places fucking _anywhere_ ; the Barber house was packed to the rafters with respectable but noisy people. I wasn’t even going to try upstairs; it would be a fight to get to where my coat had been flung over the back of the couch and I wouldn’t go out without it, it was _freezing_ outside. I spotted the door to Andy’s office and frowned. I had gone in once or twice back when I babysat Jacob, but I’d never spent much time in there.   
  
I squeezed past a couple of people before I tried the handle. The door was unlocked. I opened the door, peering inside. The room was dark, and _blessedly_ quiet. I relaxed, shutting the door behind myself and hurrying over to flick on the lamp on Andy’s desk.   
  
“Hi! I’m so sorry about that,” I said quickly.  
\--   
  
“Right... Absolutely, and that is why Nora and I are keeping such a close eye on this,” I said. I had been on the phone for nearly half an hour. In that time I’d kicked off my heels, paced around Andy’s office, and finally taken up residence on the edge of his desk, swinging my feet back and forth as I worked to assuage my client’s worries.   
  
I jumped at the sound of the door opening, hand coming up to my chest when I saw Neal poke his head in. I sighed silently, signalling to him that I was on the phone. He nodded, and I figured that that would be that, but instead he stepped inside, shutting the door behind himself with a smile. I raised a brow as he wandered around, looking at the books on Andy’s shelf, trailing his fingers along the spines. I had the feeling Andy wouldn’t like that.   
  
“Mhm... I completely understand. Tell you what, I can send you an email tomorrow morning that outlines everything that we talked about. If you like, we can schedule a call with Nora on Monday and just make sure we’re all on the same page... Well of course, Millie, that’s what I’m here for... Yes, you, too. Have a great weekend...Okay...Okay...Thanks. Bye.”   
  
I pulled the phone away from my ear, shaking my head a little as I hung up.   
  
“Everything alright?” Neal asked.   
  
“Yeah, just uh,” I swept my hand through my hair, “A heavy-handed client.”  
  
“Did I hear you say you’d be sending her an email in the morning?” Neal asked, leaning against the bookshelf across from me. I nodded.   
  
“I was planning on going in anyway, this is just getting added to the list,” I admitted. I slid off of the desk, toeing into my shoes and picking up my glass of wine from where I’d left it on Andy’s desk.   
  
“Yikes,” Neal commented. I smiled.   
  
“It’s not that bad.”   
  
“I think you might work more than I do.”   
  
We were quiet for a moment; Neal wasted no time in looking me over, and didn’t bother to be subtle about it. I quirked a brow as he met my eye again.   
  
“No ugly sweater?” I asked. Neal smiled.   
  
“Not quite my thing,” He said.   
  
“Why not?”   
  
“Just...Not my style.”   
  
“I’m sure you could’ve found one that looked like a suit and tie.”   
  
Neal laughed, pushing off of the bookshelf and ambling closer to me.  
  
“Maybe,” he conceded. He stopped within inches of me, close enough to feel the warmth radiating from him.   
  
“What are you doing in here?” I asked.   
  
“Would you believe me if I said I was looking for the bathroom and got lost?” He asked.   
  
“Not for a second.”   
  
Neal’s smile widened, and he nodded before he turned and fiddled with a paperweight on Andy’s desk.   
  
“I saw you duck in here and I didn’t see you come out.”   
  
“Well, that would be because I’m still in here,” I teased before striding away from the desk. I retraced his steps, looking over a few of Andy’s books. I could feel Neal watching me as I pulled one out, skimming the back cover.   
  
“Hey,” Neal said softly, coming up behind me, “I’ve been meaning to ask you--”   
  
Whatever it was was cut short by the door opening to reveal a moderately irritated looking Andy.   
  
“There you are, Loguidice,” He said, leaning against the now-open door. He kept one hand on the door knob and tucked the other tucked in his pocket as he stared Neal down, “Your date’s looking for you.”   
  
My brows rose. I glanced back at Neal, whose jaw had gone tight with irritation.   
  
“Thanks,” He said stiffly before glancing back down at me.   
  
“I’ll see you out there,” He added lightly, smiling before he left the study, brushing past Andy. I turned back to the book, wiggling it back into its place. I froze as I heard the click of the door close and Andy say, “She’s not that cute.”   
  
“Hm?” I tipped my head in his direction without turning to look at him.   
  
“His date.”   
  
“I don’t see what that has to do with anything,” I said.   
  
“Well, it explains why he’s more interested in being alone with you.”   
  
I took a sip of my wine, hoping it would dampen the butterflies in my stomach and explain the redness taking over my ears. I plucked another book off of the shelf, looking it over.   
  
“I see you chose professional over personal,” I said, thinking back to the conversation we’d about Neal weeks before. I understood what Andy had meant now; Neal was very outwardly ambitious, and Andy keeping him close by could signal to Lynn that she was on her way to being ousted, even if it wasn’t true.   
  
“You think I made the wrong choice?” His voice was closer now, but I didn’t turn to see just how close. I was a little afraid to find out. I tucked the book away again before I turned, walking back over to Andy’s desk and looking over the stack of books there.  
  
“I couldn’t say. You know your own situation better than I ever could.”   
  
“You’d know it better if you weren’t avoiding me.”   
  
“I’m not avoiding you.”   
  
“No?” Andy asked.   
  
“Nope.” I set my glass of wine on the desk, reaching into my pocket as my phone buzzed. It was a Tinder notification.  
  
“You need to get that?” Andy asked. I shook my head, turning and leaning back against the desk, dropping my phone back in my pocket. When I looked up, I found Andy just a few feet away, leaning against his bookshelf as I had been before. It was clear he’d been a late arrival to the party - he’d only stripped out of his suit jacket, had loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top couple of buttons.  
  
“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything,” Andy said.   
  
“I just said I didn’t need to get it.”   
  
“I meant between you and Neal.”   
  
My brow furrowed as I considered his question.   
  
“What could you have possibly interrupted?” I asked.   
  
“You tell me,” He said, folding his arms over his chest.   
  
“We were just talking.”   
  
“About what?”  
  
“Work.”  
  
“Whose, yours or his?”   
  
“Mine, but we had talked about his, too.”   
  
“What about yours?”   
  
“I had to step in here to take a call from a client. He commented that I work a lot.”   
  
“Do you think he was trying to suss out availability for some kind of one-on-one time?”   
  
“Objection. Leading the witness,” I teased. Andy laughed, shaking his head. When he looked at me again, it was from under his lashes, this warm, disarming smile on his lips.   
  
“C’mon,” He said softly, in a way that told me he thought I was being naïve. I rolled my eyes.   
  
“What does it matter what Neal and I were talking about?”   
  
Andy straightened from his lean, hands still tucked in his pockets as he drifted closer to me. I watched him warily, heart rabbiting in my chest as he got closer. Was it stuffy in that room? It had to be-- I was boiling. What the hell did they keep their thermostat set to, anyway?   
  
“Maybe I don’t want you talking to him,” Andy said.   
  
He was close enough to touch, close enough to speak so low without having to raise his voice, close enough that I could see the chain peeking out from underneath his collar. It was a struggle to keep my eyes locked with his, not to let them greedily wander over his lips and neck like I wanted to.   
  
“You have no say in who I talk to, Barber,” I pointed out. Andy frowned a little at that, head tipping to the side.   
  
“Why do you call me that?” He asked.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You never use my name.”   
  
“Barber _is_ your name.”  
  
“You know what I mean.”  
  
Andy crowded closer, hands resting on the desk behind me and caging me in. I was sure he could hear my heart pounding, or at least feel where our chests were brushing together. He looked down at me, eyes dark with something I couldn’t place.   
  
“Say my name,” he murmured.   
  
It was a simple request, so why the hell did it feel so goddamn salacious? I swallowed thickly, throat suddenly dry.   
  
“...Why?” I asked.   
  
“Because I want to hear it,” Andy reasoned.   
  
“You afraid I don’t know it?” I sassed, trying to regain some composure, some semblance of the upper hand. Andy wasn’t having it, though; the attempt made his lips twitch with amusement before his head dipped closer. My eyelids fluttered as his lips skimmed over my jaw.   
  
“Barber--” I mumbled, raising my hands with the intention of pushing him away. Instead, they curled in the fabric of his shirt, the traitors, savoring in the crinkling of the crisp fabric in my grip, in the press of muscle that I feel under the layers of cloth. Andy tutted against my skin before he lifted his lips to my ear.   
  
“Doesn’t have to be loud,” he murmured, “Say it.”   
  
I shivered at the puff of his breath against my ear, the light scrape of his beard against my cheek.   
  
I shouldn’t have touched him. I had to let go. I had to let go, and push him away, and _laugh_. This was a joke, this was all an awful, awful joke. It had to be. Even my hottest dreams hadn’t felt this good-- And we were barely _doing_ anything.   
  
“Andy,” I mumbled. I squeezed my eyes shut as I did, heat flooding my face. I felt ridiculous, exposed; I wanted to curl myself into his chest as if I could hide from him there.  
  
Andy hummed in approval, the sound vibrating against the hinge of my jaw as his hands lifted from their post on the desk, skimming over the curve of my thighs and sliding up. They gathered in the fabric, bunching it up a bit. I squirmed against him, breath coming out in short pants as I squeezed my thighs together.   
  
Andy’s hands settled on my waist, thumbs rubbing soothingly over the fabric, like he could still me that way, as if I could be calm.   
  
“Say it again.”   
  
I didn’t think I could. I shook my head a little bit. Andy’s thumbs pressed a little harder into me.   
  
“C’mon, sweetheart,” He soothed, “I know you know it.”   
  
I sucked in a sharp breath at that, unable to help myself.   
  
“ _Andy_ ,” I exhaled. I bit my lip as Andy began to press kisses along the line of my jaw. One of my hands uncurled from his shirt, lifting and hovering over at the side of his neck, unsure.   
  
“It’s okay,” he murmured against my cheek, “You can touch me. I want you to.”   
  
I turned my head a little to meet his eye, shy in my curiosity before I let my hand settle against his skin, faintly registering the ridges of his chain under my palm. Andy nudged his nose against my cheek, dropping another kiss against to my jaw, then my chin. He went still for a moment, watching me before he brushed a tender kiss to corner of my mouth. I let my hand slide up his neck, grasping at the hair at his nape. I more felt than heard the approving rumble he made before his lips were at the corner of mine again, pressing another kiss to the same spot, lingering, soft, warm.   
  
It would be so easy to turn my head and catch his lips with mine-- Or to slide my hand up into his hair and _pull_ like I wanted to. If I just leaned back on the desk a little more, spread my legs, Andy would have plenty of room to--   
  
I jerked back from Andy as I heard the doorknob jiggle. We were still pressed close together as Andy turned to look at the sound; his hands didn’t fall away from me as they should’ve.   
  
“ _Andy--”_ I hissed, pushing at his chest and sending him a couple of steps back. He frowned down at me, affronted.   
  
“Hey, Andy, have you seen-- Oh, there you are!” Toby said brightly, cheeks flushed, “Come on, you haven’t even tried to find Waldo on my sweater yet!” She said, holding her hand out to me. She was tipsier, saw nothing off about my own flushed appearance or slight dishevelment. I didn’t shoot Andy a second glance or reach for my glass where I’d left it on Andy’s desk. I took hold of Toby’s hand and let her pull me back out into the throng of party-goers.   
  
I lingered for five more minutes, told Laurie I’d have to work early in the morning, and managed to leave without seeing Andy again.   
  
Nothing I did could get rid of the thought of him, though -- of his hot breath on my skin, or his hands on my thighs, or his lips on the corner of mine.   
  
I got a text from a number I didn’t know as I pulled into a parking space at my apartment building.   
  
_**(8:24 PM) Nightcap?  
  
** (8:25PM) Who is this?   
  
**(8:25 PM) Neal. I got your number from Laurie.  
  
**_ I looked down at my phone, leg bouncing restlessly. There was no way I’d be able to go upstairs and face the rest of the evening alone. I needed to get out of my own head for a while.   
  
_(8:26 PM) Your date won’t miss you?  
  
 **(8:26 PM) She’s not a date, just a friend.  
  
**_ That was good to hear. I’d already gotten in the middle of one too many couples that evening. I pushed that thought down with a shake of my head, texting Neal my address.   
  
_(8:27 PM) My place is a lot more fun than a packed bar.  
  
 **(8:27 PM) Be there in twenty.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t need this. I didn’t need this now, I didn’t need it later, but I really didn’t need it after working for five hours. I wasn’t even done, I was just stepping out for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's having a good week :D 
> 
> Chapter-specific warnings: Cursing; kissing; oral sex; handjobs

I should’ve woken up alone.   
  
However, when my alarm went off, an arm flung itself over my middle and a voice groaned, “Shut it off.”   
  
Fear not-- this arm and that voice were not disembodied. Worse! They belonged to Neal Loguidice.   
  
I reached out, grabbing my phone and shutting the alarm off. Neal snuggled closer, pressing his face into the back of my neck (I hadn’t figured the guy for a cuddler, and he’d kept his distance when I was falling asleep the night before, which was why I’d figured he’d ditch. I hadn’t stayed up to make sure, I mean, fuck, he’d come through the front door, he knew where it was).   
  
“What time is it?” He mumbled.   
  
“6:30,” I answered.  
  
“Why the hell is your alarm set for 6:30 on a _Saturday_?” Neal grumbled.   
  
“I’m going into work, remember?” I reminded him. I reached down, removing his arm from where it had wrapped around me and sitting up, raking a hand through my hair as I yawned. I got out of bed, grabbing my bathrobe from where it was flung over the back of the chair at my vanity and pulling it on before heading into the bathroom.   
  
I looked like hell. I felt like it, too. I showered, brushed my teeth quickly, then hurried into my bedroom to get dressed.   
  
“You weren’t kidding about going in, huh?”   
  
Why was he still in my bed!   
  
“Nope,” I said, opening my drawers and rifling through them for something to wear. I heard him sigh, followed by the rustling of sheets. I was an inch away from making a _solid_ sweater selection when I felt Neal kissing my shoulder.   
  
“You sure I can’t get you to change your mind?” He murmured. I rolled my eyes, knowing he couldn’t see my face. The sex hadn’t been bad, it just hadn’t managed to be as hot as the four minutes of... contact that Andy and I had had in his office. And Andy and I had been fully clothed the entire time.   
  
“As tempting as that sounds,” I said, coating my tone with as much honey as I could muster, “I _really_ do have to go in.”   
  
\--   
  
“Can we talk?”  
  
I didn’t need this. I didn’t need this now, I didn’t need it later, but I _really_ didn’t need it after working for five hours. I wasn’t even done, I was just stepping out for lunch.   
  
It was like a punch, seeing Andy leaning against my car. I hadn’t bothered to stealth-park it like I had for the last few weeks; I had other things on my mind.  
  
“...Laurie told you that I was working today, didn’t she,” I said, folding my arms over my chest. Andy nodded and I scoffed, shaking my head, muttering, “Unbelievable.”   
  
“If anything’s unbelievable here, sweetheart, it’s you working on a Saturday.”   
  
“Don’t,” I said sharply.   
  
Andy closed his mouth, nodding and muttering, “Alright,” Before meeting my eye.   
  
“We should talk,” He insisted.   
  
“Somehow I don’t think that’s a good idea.”   
  
“Come on, please, I just... I wanna clear the air.”   
  
Andy stared me down, imploring, and it only took seconds for my resolve to crack. I huffed, turning and waving my ID at the keypad before I opened the door, waving him inside. His brow furrowed.   
  
“You wanna do it here?” He asked, coming closer.   
  
“Would you rather we do this at your house?” I sniped, batting my eyelashes. Andy didn’t answer, just pursed his lips and stepped inside ahead of me.   
  
\--   
  
There was no one else in our office, and I knew none of the cleaning staff would be sweeping through for a while, but I still led Andy into a conference room on the off-chance someone else decided to come in and get some work done. I flicked the lights on and closed the window’ blinds before I shrugged my coat off.   
  
“Fucking 800 degrees in here,” I mumbled, tossing it over the back of a chair. Andy hummed in agreement, pulling his own coat off. I leaned against a window, watching him. It was almost odd to see him in something that wasn’t a suit. He looked cozy, in a navy blue sweater and a pair of jeans. My eyes darted to the chain on his neck, my mind flashing back to the feeling of it under my palm. I rubbed my hands together, trying to push the thought away again before I regarded Andy.   
  
“So?” I asked.   
  
“So,” He nodded, resting his hands on the back of a chair and leaning against it, “Last night, uh... Last night was unexpected. Especially considering the fact that you’ve been actively trying to avoid me.”   
  
“Is that really all you came up here for?” I asked, unable to keep irritation from seeping into my tone, “What, are you going to say it was all a big mistake and that we were drunk?”   
  
“No, I’m not gonna make an excuse like that--”   
  
“Then _what_?” I snapped. Andy’s head dropped forward, and I felt my stomach curdle. I hated this. I should’ve left my Barber contact to Laurie, god knows this never would’ve happened with Laurie.   
  
“There is...Something about you,” Andy said quietly, lifting his head to look at me, “I lose my head when I’m around you. I don’t know what it is.”   
  
“Well figure it out.”   
  
Andy’s jaw tightened with irritation, white-knuckling the back of the chair as he straightened to stare me down.   
  
“I’m not blameless here, you know,” He pointed out. I huffed a humorless laugh, nodding.   
  
“Trust me, I know that.”   
  
“So what is it for you? Do you already have it figured out?”   
  
“What it is for me shouldn’t matter to you.”   
  
“Does.”   
  
“Shouldn’t.”   
  
“Does.”   
  
“Stop that.”   
  
Andy’s lips quirked with an amused smile - one that made his face look incredibly hot and stupidly punchable. He drew himself to his full height, rounding the table slowly, a calm, stalking stroll. His fingertips trailed over the tabletop, and I tried not to think about them bunching up the skirt of my dress just hours before.   
  
“You wanted me,” He reminded me as he grew closer, “You wanted to touch me, and you wanted me to touch you.”   
  
“Watch it, Barber,” I warned. That stopped him in his tracks, just a couple of feet from me.   
  
“We’re back to that?” he asked, unimpressed, “I think I liked it better when I had you squirming and moaning my name.” I bit the inside of my cheek, flushing hot at the reminder.   
  
“’Moaning’ is an exaggeration,” I said indignantly.   
  
“But squirming is accurate?” Andy teased. He took a few steps closer, eyes drifting over my face, lingering on my lips before he met my eye again.   
  
“Did you think about me?” He asked. I frowned, confused.   
  
“...What?” I asked.   
  
“Neal let me know on his way out that he was heading to yours for a drink.”   
  
I turned my head away from Andy, looking somewhere, anywhere else. Of course that had been some _stupid_ power play on Loguidice’s part. Andy had humiliated him in front of me and Neal had made it a point to let Andy know that he’d gotten to me anyway.   
  
“I put two and two together,” Andy added.   
  
“Well, you’re not an Assistant DA for nothing,” I grumbled through clenched teeth.   
  
“You gonna deny it?” Andy pressed.   
  
“Why would I?” I asked, lifting my eyes to his again, “Who I fuck is my business.”   
  
Andy’s jaw clenched at that, and I watched him take in a deep breath before he crowded closer, bringing his hands up to bracket either side of my head.   
  
“Did you think about me?” He murmured. This was not good-- maybe there _was_ something to Andy saying he lost his head around me. I seemed to lose any and all semblance of rational thought when Andy was this close. I could smell the sharp, earthy sent of his cologne, see his chest rise and fall under his sweater. I swallowed thickly, lowering my eyes to wear the light was glinting off of his chain.   
  
“You should go,” I whispered.   
  
“Do you want me to?” Andy asked, “Be honest. You tell me to leave, I will. Just say the word, sweetheart. Do you want me to go?”   
  
I hesitated before I shook my head. Andy’s hand gripped my chin, tipping it up to meet his eyes.   
  
“You used to squirm back when you babysat for us, too. You think I didn’t notice? You think I didn’t see you watching me?” He murmured. His words sent shock shooting through me; I couldn’t bring myself to look away from him, but his gaze was so heavy it felt like it might break me down. I managed to shake my head a little again, sucking my lip in between my teeth and he cooed.  
  
“Of course I noticed you, sweetheart. Blushing and biting your lip all the goddamn time.” He reached up, running the tip of his thumb along the seam before he tenderly pulled my lower lip from between my teeth.   
  
“Last night--” I tried weakly.   
  
“I wanted to ruin you,” Andy groaned, resting his forehead against mine, “Right there, on my desk--”  
  
“I would’ve let you,” I admitted, tipping my head back to rest against the window; my head felt like it was buzzing, like I couldn’t keep it up any longer. My nose nudged against his as I moved, and Andy pushed out a short, sharp breath.   
  
“Yeah?” He asked. I nodded.   
  
“Did you think about me when you were with him?” Andy smoothed his thumb over my cheekbone, and I melted.   
  
“ _Yes_.”   
  
When I was younger, I had imagined this a thousand times. I had an idea of these chaste kisses that Andy would give, cradling my cheeks, like I was something small and fragile. My fantasies were innocent; Andy and I would regard one another softly, come together sweetly, and part ways with gentle, but sensible smiles, knowing it was the right thing to do.   
  
There was nothing soft or sensible about us now.   
  
Andy’s lips crushed against mine as he finally closed the space between us. I allowed my hesitance and nerves to give way to hunger and I reached up, hooking an arm around his neck and keeping him close. Some part of me was worried we’d both come to our senses at any second, and I wanted to hold onto this brief insanity for as long as possible.   
  
But it didn’t end.   
  
Andy didn’t reel away like I expected, and I didn’t reach up with the intention of pushing him away as I had the night before. There was no lingering specter of his family nearby, of what we were betraying. I didn’t even flinch as I felt the cool of his wedding ring slip over my heated skin, his hand sliding under my shirt to skim over my side.   
  
I slid my hands down to Andy’s waist, steering him back toward the conference table. I never let my lips separate from his, not wanting him to get the wrong impression. He went easily, taking steady steps back until his thighs hit the table. He settled against it then, spreading his legs and wrapping his arms around me to draw me closer.   
  
I leaned away from Andy for a moment, taking in the pink tinge that had bloomed on the apples of his cheeks, the pupils blown wide with want, his bruised lips and mussed hair. Pride rolled through me. _I_ had done that.   
  
I dipped my head, sucking Andy’s plump lower lip between my lips. I traced my tongue over it before tugging at it with my teeth. Andy moaned, and I grinned as I let go of his lip, dipping my tongue into his mouth. I reached down, working my fingers under the hem of his shirt. I broke our kiss again only to tug it up and off, dropping it onto the conference table beside us. Before I could lean in for another kiss, Andy worked at tugging my shirt off as well, mumbling, “Wanna see you, too, sweetheart.”   
  
I obliged him, letting my shirt follow suit and leaning into his chest before he could really take me in. The displeased hum he began to make gave way to a stuttered groan as I kissed and sucked warm, wet kisses down his chest. His fingers wound into my hair, taking hold and giving gentle, encouraging tugs. I was careful not to let my teeth dig in too deep, or to linger on any one spot for too long.  
  
My hands settled on the buckle of his belt, making short work of it. Andy made a questioning sound above me, and I squeezed him through his jeans. He let out a shaky laugh, a mumbled, “ _Ah_.”   
  
“What’d you think I was going to do down there?” I asked as I straightened up, “Ask where you got these jeans?”   
  
“They _are_ my favorite pair,” Andy informed me as I undid the fastenings.   
  
“And you wore them just for me?” I teased as I dipped my hand under the waistband of his underwear. Andy chuckled, tugging the cups of my bra down before he bent his head, tonguing at one of my nipples. He lapped at it delicately before taking it into his mouth. I moaned softly at the feeling, arching up into the heat. I shivered as he leaned away, blowing cool air over the wetted skin. He turned his head, mouthing over the side of my other breast before teasing the nipple.   
  
I couldn’t help my wriggling in place, squeezing my thighs together as I thumbed the head of his cock. He groaned into my skin before he leaned away to watch me. I made a move to kneel down, but he stopped me, hand steadying on my hip.   
  
“Not here,” He said softly.  
  
For the first time since we started this, fear shot through me. It must’ve shown in my face, because Andy quickly added,   
  
“The floor’s gonna be too hard on your knees, angel, I don’t want them to hurt.”   
  
I pouted, leaning in and kissing Andy warmly as I pulled his cock out.   
  
“But I wanna get my mouth on you,” I murmured, palming the shaft, “Please?” I added in the sweetest whine I could muster. Andy barely managed to stifle a desperate sound in his throat, yielding and nodding. He watched me sink to my knees, fingers still wound in my hair as I took my place on my knees.   
  
As badly as I wanted to savor the moment, I was also acutely aware of the fact that I was in my office, in a conference room with a door that didn’t lock. I cursed myself for not bringing him back to my apartment, and felt a thrill as the dangerous thought of, ‘ _Next time’,_ crossed my mind. I leaned in, teasing the head with the tip of my tongue, repeating the tender touches Andy had treated me to moments before. I peered up at him from under my lashes, relishing in the sight of him watching me through hooded lids.   
  
I bobbed my head slowly, taking a little more of him into my mouth each time, swiping my tongue around the head and along the glans on every third pass. Now and again he’d tighten his hold on my hair, apply a little more pressure, and I’d let him steer me where he wanted before I’d lightly scrape my teeth over him - a warning, a reminder of who was in charge right now.   
  
I brought my hand up from where I’d steadied myself against his thighs, gripping the shaft as I lapped at the head like a lollipop. Andy hissed.   
  
“If you keep that up, it’s gonna be over, angel,” he warned. I leaned away, raising a brow.  
  
“Did you have other plans?” I asked. Andy’s lusty satisfaction melted to a grin as he reached down, gripping me by my arms and pulling me up.   
  
“Of course I have other plans,” he chuckled, leaning in and sweeping his tongue into my mouth. I sighed, leaning against him as his arms wound around me.   
  
“Were you...Going to clue me in... At any point?” I mumbled between kisses. Andy hummed thoughtfully.   
  
“'m cluing you in now,” He pointed out. I grinned as his hands drifted over my ass, giving it a squeeze. 

“What are these other plans, then?” I pressed. I couldn’t help the squeak that I let out as Andy swatted my ass.   
  
“So impatient,” He grumbled. He gave my ass another squeeze before he brought one hand around, slipping under the band of my leggings. He tutted when he felt my thighs clenched together.   
  
“Open up for me, angel,” he urged. I obliged, relaxing a bit and shuddering as his fingers prodded me through my underwear. I whimpered, pressing my face into his neck as he tapped his fingers over my cloth-covered clit.   
  
“Andy,” I mumbled. He hummed, applying a little more pressure.   
  
“I want you to fuck me,” I spoke against his skin, chasing the words with desperate little kisses.   
  
“Not here,” Andy shook his head. I fought the urge to bite down in retaliation -- I could only be _so_ stupid about this.   
  
“ _Why_.”   
  
Andy’s touches became more insistent then, slipping his fingers under the band of my panties and rubbing tight, fast circles over my clit. Andy turned his head, murmuring into my ear, “Because when we do this for the first time, I’m going to do it right. It’s not going to be a quick fuck in a conference room, sweetheart. I’m going to take my time with you.”   
  
I closed my eyes, lips parting to pant stupidly against his skin.   
  
“You want that, don’t you? Want me to take care of you?” He murmured, “Want me to take you apart? You’re barely gonna remember your own fuckin’ name sweetheart, just mine.”   
  
“ _Andy--_ ” I gasped. I reached down, gripping his cock where it was still resting hard against his thigh. He let out a growl, latching onto my neck and biting down. I let out a shocked shout, unable to help it, but it didn’t stop either of us. I didn’t give a damn if _Nora_ walked in at this point and fucking fired me. Andy and I kept working one another, egging the other on with our whines and moans. I spilled over the edge first, managing to muffle my desperate cry against his shoulder. Andy followed a moment later, his release spilling over my fist and onto his abs as he mouthed over the hot, wet mark he’d made.   
  
Neither of us moved for a moment. Andy was the first to extract himself, gently moving his hand. He gave my pussy a pat before pulling his hand from my underwear. I shivered, the both of us looking down at his glistening fingers. My stomach jumped as I loosed my grip on his softening cock.   
  
What the hell did we just do?   
  
I turned away him to grab a few tissues from the corner. I cleaned my hand first, then pulled up the cups of my bra. I grabbed a couple of tissues to give to Andy. I turned back to pass them to him and froze at the sight of him sucking on the fingers he’d been teasing me with. I blinked at him, stunned, and he shot me a look of indignant amusement.   
  
“You literally had my dick in your mouth,” He pointed out.   
  
“I... Yeah. Valid.” I held the tissues out to him regardless. He took them, cleaning himself up before tucking himself away. I reached out, grabbing my shirt from his and pulling it on. I suddenly felt a bit cold, and kinda sleepy, and I vaguely remembered that this fucking fiasco had started with my plan to go and get lunch. My blood sugar was probably through the floor.   
  
Andy didn’t hurry to put his shirt on, tossing the tissues into the nearby trashcan before he reached out, bringing me back into his chest. I felt a pleased smile bloom on my face. I had been expecting him to retreat, and quickly. I rested my hands on his shoulders, eyes settled on his chest.   
  
“You goin’ all shy on me two minutes after you were writhing on my fingers?” He teased.   
  
“It’s been three minutes,” I retorted, and he laughed, leaning up and mouthing over the hollow of my throat. I closed my eyes, tipping my chin up to give him more room.   
  
“Andy?” I murmured. He hummed.   
  
“Did you mean it?” I asked.   
  
“Mean what, angel?”   
  
I swallowed thickly.   
  
“About, you know,” I mumbled. He chuckled, reveling in my bashfulness.   
  
“Not sure I do, beautiful,” He shook his head slowly, stubble scraping harshly over the mark he’d made on me, and I tightened my grip on his shoulders.   
  
“About... Taking your time with me,” I explained.   
  
Andy turned his head, pressing a tender kiss over the abused skin before he leaned back to meet my eyes.   
  
“Every fucking word.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t avoid what Andy and I had done forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are having a good week :) Thanks for all the comments and kudos!!

  
  
  
It didn’t take long for the guilt to sink in. Approximately half an hour, in fact. Andy left with with a long kiss and a promise to see me soon (after I’d insisted that I needed to finish my work). I’d finally gotten my lunch and had settled into eat and check my email when my phone pinged with a notification.   
  
I picked it up, opening Instagram to a tagged photo of myself, Laurie, and Toby laughing at the party night before. I let my eyes drop to the caption. **  
  
T_Lanzman** : Besties 💝  
  
I felt very queasy all of the sudden. I could decide if it was the sight of Laurie and I leaning into each other or the fact that I hadn’t eaten since last night. Either way I dropped my phone into my bag, shoved my food aside and tried to refocus on my work.   
  
What the hell kind of woman over the age of 35 used the term ‘ _Besties_ ’, anyway?   
  
\--

 _ **(4:12 PM) AB:**_ Still at work?  
 **** _ **  
(7:23 PM) AB:**_ You alright?   
  
_**(8:53 PM) AB:**_ Talk to me, angel   
  
_**(10:31 PM) AB:**_ I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong  
  
\--   
  
I woke up on Sunday to 5 missed calls: 1 from Laurie, 1 from Nora, 3 from Andy.  
  
The ones from Andy were both placed after midnight, while I’d been out with friends and made out with Tinder hook-up whose name I didn’t remember in a dingy bar in Boston. I’d gone out in the hopes of erasing what had happened that morning from my mind, but I had left drunk and feeling about a hundred times grimier than I had before.   
  
I couldn’t avoid what Andy and I had done forever. I couldn’t avoid the fact that I had messed around with him _at my office_ (some paranoid part of me was sure that Nora had somehow found out and that was why she’d called). I had liked it when Andy had told me how he’d take me apart; we’d left with a promise to fuck up _again_. We knew exactly what we were doing.   
  
My phone vibrated in my hands and I groaned at the sight of Andy’s name. I weighed my options, glancing at the clock. Laurie was probably out for her run, Andy wouldn’t be ducking out of rooms or saying, “Just work, honey,” In a way that would make my stomach turn.   
  
I took a deep breath before I hit the ‘accept button’ and lifted my phone to my ear.   
  
“...What’s going on?” Andy filled in when he was greeted by my silence. I chewed my lip, staring up at my ceiling.   
  
“I don’t know,” I admitted, wincing at how hoarse my voice sounded. I had spent the night before yelling over music to get the bartender’s attention, or to talk to my friends.   
  
“Can I see you?” Andy asked after a moment. I pursed my lips. After what had happened yesterday in the name of air-clearing, that didn’t seem like a great idea.   
  
“What for?” I asked, pushing myself into a sitting position, and groaning at the head-rush that followed.   
  
“To bring you some Gatorade, for one,” Andy teased. I smiled in spite of myself, resting my throbbing head on my hand.   
  
“...You are permitted on one condition.”   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“You also bring the greasiest bacon egg and cheese in God’s creation.”   
  
\--   
  
“Big night?” Andy asked as I opened the door. I didn’t answer, instead taking the bag out of his hand and turning and walking back into my apartment.   
  
“You’re welcome,” Andy called after me, shutting the door behind himself. I grunted, waving my hand lightly in turn.   
  
I had showered, brushed my teeth for what had felt like an age and slapped a little bit of makeup on (just some foundation, concealer, and mascara - in the interest of making myself look less dead). I plopped down on my couch, setting the bag down and unpacking it. There were two breakfast sandwiches inside, one bottle of orange juice, and a gatorade. I set the orange juice to the right of me, far enough that Andy would be at the other end of the couch. I could at least pretend I was putting some space between us, right?   
  
“That one’s mine,” Andy said as he came into the living room, plopping down onto the couch beside me - _directly_ beside, knee knocking mine as he settled in. He reached out, plucking up the aforementioned breakfast sandwich and unwrapping it. I nodded a little bit, unwrapping mine and groaning at the smell.   
  
I took a large bite of it, loosing another groan at the taste before I took up the gatorade, opening it and taking a deep swig.   
  
“Slow down,” Andy laughed, watching me sink back into my couch cushions.   
  
“My apartment, I’ll eat as fast as I want,” I groused. Andy and I went on eating in silence for a while.   
  
“Where does she think you are?” I asked finally.   
  
“... Errands,” Andy answered, one-word, simple. I nodded a little bit.   
  
“That what’s bothering you?” He asked after a few more minutes.   
  
“Is it somehow _not_ bothering you?” I picked at a piece of bacon that had fallen out of the sandwich and into the wrapping, “I mean... Shit, Barber. We fucked up and you’re acting like it doesn’t even touch the sides.”   
  
Andy didn’t answer me, and when I turned my head to look at him, he was staring down at his food. I shook my head, turning away and taking another pull from the gatorade.   
  
"She and I aren’t...” He started before he stopped, thinking. Then he went on, “Laurie and I aren’t exactly... On the same page anymore.”   
  
“About what?” I asked.   
  
“Anything.”   
  
“Have you tried talking to _her_ about that?” I asked gently. I saw Andy take a deep breath and I picked at the bacon again.   
  
“It’s not that easy,” His tone brooked no argument. I popped the piece of bacon into my mouth.   
  
“Why’d you call me?” I asked after a few moments.   
  
“I saw your instagram story. You looked like you were having a pretty wild night of ignoring my texts.”   
  
I rolled my eyes.   
  
“You’re way too interested in my nocturnal activities, Barber.” Andy smiled at me, and I felt a little of my unease lift.   
  
“Well, the first time I was interested, it was because Neal _made_ me interested.”   
  
“And last night?” I asked.   
  
“Last night,” Andy leaned in, pressing a kiss to the mark he’d left on my neck yesterday, “I wanted to see you again.”   
  
I closed my eyes for a few seconds.   
  
“This is a bad idea,” I mumbled.   
  
“You knew that when you invited me over,” Andy accused against my skin. And he was right, I did. I knew what the hell I was doing, inviting the married man I’d fucked around with over to my apartment. It was easy to explain it away as free breakfast, but I knew it was more than that, and so did he.   
  
“Stop it,” Andy murmured against the underside of my jaw.   
  
“What?” I murmured dumbly.   
  
“ _Thinking_ ,” he urged before nipping at the spot. He leaned up, pecking my cheek.   
  
“Finish your breakfast,” He added. I turned my head, leaning up and catching his lips with mine before he could get too far. Andy cupped the back of my neck, sliding his thumb soothingly over the nape. I nudged my nose against his as the kiss broke, sighing.   
  
“You taste like bacon,” He teased. I snorted, even as I flushed.   
  
“Whose fault is that?” I asked.   
  
“Yours. That sandwich was a condition for my coming over here,” Andy reminded me. I grunted, turning back to my food and muttering,  
  
“Sustained, counselor.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to talk about this. I didn’t want to talk about the additional press coming up for those last-minute Christmas week deals; I didn’t want to talk about the drinks I’d gone out to with Laurie and Toby the day before that I’d barely been able to sit through, or the night that had followed with my tossing and turning in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's having a good week! Thanks for all the comments and kudos!! 
> 
> Chapter-specific warnings: Masturbation; fingering; implied dom/sub dynamic; dry humping

“Come on, you should be heading home, anyway.”  
  
“Yeah, and I would be if I didn’t have shit to do.”  
  
“Maybe I could come up...Keep you company.”  
  
“Nu-uh. You’re never allowed in my office building again.”  
  
“You get in trouble for what happened?”  
  
“No, but if you come up here, I’m gonna want it to happen again.”  
  
I was warmed by Andy’s chuckle on the other end of the phone.  
  
“I’m giving you half an hour, and then I am parking outside and leaning on the horn.”  
  
I glanced at the time. It was nearly 7:30.  
  
“That is not nearly enough warning--”  
  
“Half an hour, angel,” Andy repeated before hanging up.  
  
I looked down at the phone before I eyed my powerpoint.  
  
If I didn’t stop to order food, I could be done with this in twenty-seven minutes, tops.  
  
\--  
  
“God, I am so hungry-- Are you hungry? I’m gonna call Harvey’s,” I groaned as we stepped into my apartment.  
  
“This late?” Andy asked, glancing down at his watch.  
  
“ _Yes_. I never got to eat dinner. I was gonna have a leisurely office evening, you totally fucked up my plans,” I shrugged out of my coat and tossing it over the back of my armchair.  
  
“There’s no such thing as a ‘leisurely office evening’,” Andy argued as he tossed his coat over mine. He reached out, turning me back toward him, “And exactly how much money do you spend on takeout?”  
  
“Mm, way less than you think, ‘cause when I’m in the office, I just expense it, which was another part of my plan that you ruined, ‘cause you’re a plan-ruin-er.”  
  
I reached up, tweaking his nose before wriggling out of his grasp.  
  
“You want anything from Harvey’s or not?” I added, heading for the kitchen.  
  
“No.”  
  
“More for me,” I mumbled, dialing and tucking the phone under my ear as I opened the fridge, “Beer?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
By the time I’d headed back into the living room, ordered my food, and opened beers for both of us, Andy had made himself comfortable on my couch. I settled down beside him, tucking myself into his side and passing him a beer. His arm curled around my shoulders and I sighed, closing my eyes.  
  
“When’s the food getting here?”  
  
“Like, forty minutes,” I mumbled, “When do you need to leave?”  
  
There was a pause; I assumed it was Andy checking his watch.  
  
“I’ve got a while.”  
  
I nodded, taking a sip from my beer and setting it on the coffee table before leaning back against Andy. He pressed a kiss to my head, murmuring, “You seem tired.”  
  
“Do I?”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
“Well, my last half-hour was a little rushed, see, some asshole threatened me with horn-leaning.”  
  
“This seems like more than a half-hour’s worth of tired.”  
  
I didn’t want to talk about this. I didn’t want to talk about the additional press coming up for those last-minute Christmas week deals; I didn’t want to talk about the drinks I’d gone out to with Laurie and Toby the day before that I’d barely been able to sit through, or the night that had followed with my tossing and turning in bed.  
  
I tipped my head up, brushing my lips across Andy’s. He pressed forward, deepening the kiss as his fingers slipped into my hair.  
  
“Don’t think... That I don’t know a ‘shut-up’ kiss when one is given, young lady,” He murmured. I smiled.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr. Barber,” I teased. Andy set his beer down on the coffee table before drawing me into his lap. I sighed as I was cuddled against his chest. I slid a hand up over his neck, thumb drifting over his Adam’s apple before I dropped it down, working to loosen his tie.  
  
Andy lowered a hand to my thighs, smoothing over them before he teasingly worked one between, cupping my mound and thumbing the zipper of my jeans. I shifted in his lap, trying to quell the throbbing between my legs.  
  
“You know,” He murmured, “I’d be taking these off of you if the delivery guy wasn’t on his way.”  
  
I reeled back to stare at Andy in disbelief.  
  
“Oh, so now this is _my_ fault?” I asked, raising a brow. Andy shrugged.  
  
“Decisions were made, I don’t know if we need to rush to assign _fault_.”  
  
I laughed, disbelieving.  
  
“Wow, Barber-- You know what.”  
  
I swung around so that my back was against his chest, reaching down and taking hold of his knees. I pushed them apart, making him spread his legs before lowering myself onto the couch, nestled between his thighs. Then I leaned back against Andy’s chest and lifted my legs, settling them over his knees so that my thighs were splayed wide. I reached down, undoing the button and zip on my jeans.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
There was almost a waver to Andy’s voice, and I grinned wickedly.  
  
“If you won’t take care of me,” I said, slipping my hand under the waistband of my underwear, “Then I’ll take care of myself.”  
  
I was already wet; the anticipation of Andy coming home with me had had me squirming through the last half hour of work, regardless of how tired and hungry I was. I sighed as I smoothed my fingers over my lips, feeling the wetness gathered there. I bit my lip as I tipped my hips forward, alleviating some of the pressure I’d felt while I was driving home and trying _not_ to grind against the seam of my fucking jeans.  
  
I sighed as I raised my hand, sliding it under my buttoned cardigan and tank top and groping my breast. Andy’s hand pressed to my side, and I tutted, reaching down and pushing it away.  
  
“You didn’t wanna help,” I reminded him.  
  
“I didn’t say that,” There was an edge of a whine to his voice. I let my head loll back onto my his shoulder.  
  
“ _Implied_ it.”  
  
I nipped at his jaw and Andy groaned. I glanced down, watching his hands hover above my waist before he clenched them into fists.  
  
“Put your hands on my thighs, Andy. Just put them there,” I murmured. Andy did as I said. I hummed.  
  
“Good boy,” I murmured. His hands tightened on my thighs as I said it; I could feel his cock straining in his pants, pressing against my lower back. I teased myself, loosing sighs and moans and watching Andy flush.  
  
“Can you do something for me?” I asked.  
  
“ _Yes_.”   
  
“Unbutton this for me?” I arched my back, pushing my chest out, “Put your hands back where they belong when you’re done.”  
  
Andy’s hands came up, obedient, albeit slow. I lifted my head and watched, the pad of my finger swirling around my clit as he undid the buttons. He tenderly pulled the fabric aside, exposing the swell of my breasts to the two of us. I felt him grind his cock against me and I shushed him, “Hands back down.”  
  
He did as I said, resting his hands back on my thighs.  
  
I raised my other hand, tugging my tank top down to expose my bra before I pulled the left cup down. I thumbed my nipple and I let my head fall back again, sighing.  
  
“ ‘m gonna get that damn thing off of you one of these days,” Andy grumbled. I giggled.  
  
“Oh yeah?” I asked, “When you take me apart?” His hips jolted at that. Someone liked that idea.  
  
Well, who was I kidding, both of us liked that idea.  
  
I lifted my hand away from my breast, holding my middle finger up and sliding it over Andy’s lips.  
  
“Suck,” I ordered. Andy’s lips parted, his tongue dipping out to delicately tease over the pad before he took the tip into his mouth, closing his eyes with a moan. I watched him, taking in the sight of his lashes fanned out across his cheeks, watching his pink lips dip and recede before they could reach my second knuckle. I teased a finger into myself at the same pace, pressing it deeper as Andy’s head bobbed. I pulled the finger out of his mouth before I lowered it to my nipple, swirling and teasing it, arching into the cool wetness as it hardened.  
  
Andy watched, lips still parted from when I’ll pulled my finger away.  
  
“Angel,” He murmured, hands tightening on my thigh, “Angel, _please.”  
_

“Please what?” I asked, tone feigning ignorance.  
  
“Lemme touch you.”  
  
“You are touching me.”  
  
“I need more, I need--” Andy cut himself off, hips rolling as he ground his erection against my back.  
  
“You need what?” I asked. As calm as I sounded, I was beginning to lose my cool a little. I wasn’t so used to being in charge, and hearing Andy come apart at the seams was doing things to me.  
  
“I need to touch you, I need to taste you-- _Fuck_ ,” Andy hissed, turning his head and pressing his face into my hair again, “Fuck, tell me what your hand is doing.”

I closed my eyes, pressing a second finger into myself with a sigh.

“I’m fucking myself, Andy.”

“Shit,” Andy mumbled, “How many?”

“Two.”

“Does it feel good?”

“Mmhm... Your hand would feel better. Your fingers are so long and...Fucking thick,” I pouted as I felt Andy lean away to look at me, “But you wouldn’t do it...”   
  
“I wanna do it,” Andy mumbled, “Please.” He leaned down, swiping his tongue into my mouth, lapping over my tongue, my teeth, before he pulled away, whispering, “ _Fuck_.”  
  
I eased my fingers out of myself, pulling my hand out of my pants. I took hold of Andy’s hand with mine, guiding him under the waistband. And then, carefully, I guided in one of Andy’s fingers with one of mine.  
  
Our groans echoed through the apartment; I felt myself tighten up around our fingers as Andy and I began to move them in tandem.  
  
“Like this?”  
  
Andy asked it against my lips as I began to fuck myself against our fingers. I nodded, unable to speak. Andy slipped a second finger into me, his palm grinding against my clit as he finger-fucked me harder.  
  
“Fuck--Fuck, Andy, _yes,”_ I moaned, giving my nipple as a pinch. His other hand lifted away from my thigh, covering my hand and giving my breast a squeeze. I pressed another finger in beside his and couldn’t help the high whine that left my throat.  
  
“That’s right,” Andy’s hips were meeting me roll for roll, “Fuck, that’s it--Feel so fucking wet an’ tight-- Can’t wait to have this pussy clamping down on my fucking cock--”  
  
I gasped as I came, hips bucking as my pussy pulsed hot around our fingers. I felt Andy’s hips press against my back, felt him groan as he kissed me filthily. I settled against his chest as we pulled our fingers out from my pants. I raised my fingers to his lips, coating his bottom lip in my juices. He lapped at his lip before sucking the fingers into his mouth.  
  
“Fuck,” I mumbled weakly, watching and feeling him suck my fingers clean, “Did you cum in your fucking pants?”  
  
“You try having someone squirm in your lap, we’ll see how well you hold it together,” Andy mumbled once I lowered my hand.  
  
I lifted my head as I heard the buzzer ring.  
  
“Ugh, right on fucking time,” I grumbled, pulling my bra and shirt back into their proper position before lowering my legs and refastening my jeans, “I’m starving.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break for schools was coming up. Children’s Cottage would be closed; Jacob’s school was on vacation, too. Andy would be more than expected to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-specific warnings: Blowjobs; masturbation; impact play (kinda?)
> 
> Based on last week's comments I feel like, not to toot my own horn, I... did well. 
> 
> I can only hope I'm able to keep that momentum going

“Are you actually going out for lunch?” Nora was almost awed as she watched me. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my scarf.

“I’m just running out to the drive-through, don’t get too excited,” I grumbled.

“Oh, no, I’m getting the banner out—Are you not taking your coat?”

Nora eyed me suspiciously as I patted down my pockets for my keycard, keys, phone, and wallet.

“Don’t need it, I’m just running out to my car!” I added, backing away from her, “I‘m wearing a sweater dress and everything, it’s warm, I’ll be fine, I’ll be back—bye!”

\--

“There you are,” Andy looked me over as I shut the car door behind myself, “Where’s your coat, angel?”

“Upstairs—I’m fine, why is everyone so obsessed with my coat today?” I grumbled as I pulled my seatbelt on, “I’m sorry I’m late, I had a call run over.”

“Don’t worry about it, beautiful.”

Andy’s hand settled on my thigh as he pulled away from the curb. I smiled, resting my head back against the headrest and closing my eyes.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“Somewhere quiet. How long do you get for lunch again?”

“Technically? An hour.”

“Why do you say ‘technically’?”

I shrugged.

“I’ve never taken the full hour.”

“‘Course you haven’t,” Andy mumbled. I could hear the eyeroll.

“Why’d the call run over, anyway?” He asked.

“Mm, client was pissed about a piece about their competitor in the Globe, got more buzz than what we put out for them. I pointed out that I had recommended additional posts on their Instagram to highlight this activation, but they’d opted out.”

Andy hummed sympathetically, his hand rubbing my thigh.

“Sorry, baby,” He murmured. I grunted.

“Not your fault my client’s a shithead,” I sighed heavily, “I just want Christmas to be fuckin’ over.”

“…Speaking of which,” Andy’s hand lifted away from my thigh, fingers tucking under my chin to draw my attention to him. I tipped my head to the side, opening my eyes to look at him. He shot me a glance before returning his eyes to the road.

“I’m not gonna be able to see you for a couple of weeks—”

“Andy, it’s alright,” I reassured gently, “I figured.” I tipped my head forward, pressing a kiss to his palm before I let my head fall back and my eyes close again. There was a moment of hesitation before Andy’s hand resettled on my thigh. Christmas break for schools was coming up. Children’s Cottage would be closed; Jacob’s school was on vacation, too. Andy would be more than expected to be home. I’d realized this myself when Andy had left my apartment (after he’d finger-fucked my brains out and before I’d eaten my dinner).

It was a few more minutes of quiet before I heard Andy shut the car off. I opened my eyes, lifting my head and looking around. We were pulled into a parking space in front of Crystal Lake. It was entirely frozen over; there were no other cars parked nearby.

“We going ice skating?” I asked, turning to look at Andy.

“Not this time,” He chuckled. He undid his seatbelt before he leaned across the console. I leaned away before his lips could touch mine. He frowned, brow furrowing.

“What is it?”

“What if someone sees us?” I asked, glancing around. Andy’s brow quirked, amused.

“Who’s gonna see us?” He murmured. He reached down and undid my seatbelt before he slipped a hand behind my neck, drawing me in for a kiss. I was still a little tense, even as Andy ran his hand up and down my thigh. I pawed at the collar of Andy’s coat, pushing it aside and thumbing at his adam’s apple. He grunted quietly, winding his hand into my hair and lightly tugging my head to the side.

I groaned as Andy’s mouth trailed down to my neck.

“Careful,” I murmured, “No new marks above my collar.”

“Fine,” Andy grumbled. I giggled at the feeling of his beard tickling my skin. I opened my eyes, tensing as I heard a car approaching. Shit, I knew that car.

“Toby,” I realized, pushing Andy back.

“What?” He asked, dazed.

“ _Toby_ ,” I hissed, pushing him back to his side of the car. I reached up, pushing his chin in the direction she was coming from before ducking down, leaning across the console.

“Aw, fuck,” Andy grumbled.

There were a few seconds of quiet before I heard the window roll down and felt the frigid breeze ruffle my hair.

“Hey, Toby,” Andy greeted brightly.

“Hi there! What are you doing all the way out here?”

“Ah, Duff’s three houses back that way, speaking with a witness. I got stuck on a call- just got off of it.”

Damn, he was a quick thinker.

I glanced up at Andy from where I was crouched before I looked over his thighs. I bit my lip, reaching out and running my hand over his crotch. I felt him go tense and I smiled, raising my fingers to the zipper on his slacks. His hand settled on my shoulder, warning. I shifted in my seat, leaning across the console a little further and mouthing along the dark fabric. Andy’s hand grip tightened.

I could hear him and Toby talking, but I wasn’t listening. I was more focused on the feeling of Andy hardening in his pants. I slid my hand into his underwear, pushing it down and pulling him out. He was half-hard already, his hand massaging my shoulder.

“Really, the Christmas pageant?” I heard Andy say. I flicked my tongue out, wetting my lips before taking the head into my mouth. Andy’s hand was suddenly in my hair, holding me firmly. I closed my eyes, trying not to moan. I would have to either keep my head-bobbing to a minimum, or Andy would have to move his hand if we didn’t want to get caught.

I took more of him into my mouth, as much as I could reach without moving too much. I trailed my tongue along the underside as Andy’s hand slipped down from my hair to cup my breast through my sweater. He squeezed it, then I felt him twitch in my mouth. I allowed myself a quiet moan, which I heard Andy cover up with a cough. I spread my legs, sliding my other hand between them and reaching under my dress, rubbing at my panty-covered clit through my tights.

“Sorry, I think I uh—I think I might be coming down with something,” He excused to Toby.

“There isn’t anything going around at the courthouse, is there?”

“Ah, you know, this time of year there’s always someone with a cold.”

I smiled around his cock, leaning back a little and flicking my tongue over the head, then suckling it as quietly as I could. Toby wasn’t parked directly beside us; her car was still on and I could vaguely hear the Christmas station playing - she probably couldn’t hear me. I heard Andy clear his throat a couple of times. I was getting to him. I glanced up, watching him as I took the head into my mouth before I let my tongue trail along the side.

“ _Shit_ ,” Andy mumbled before he hurriedly added, holding up his phone and waving it a bit so that Toby couldn’t make out the screen, “That’s my partner, sorry-- Yeah, of course-- Great seeing you, too.”

A pause, then the hum of the window being rolled up. Once it was closed, I let myself moan loudly.

“God _damnit_.”

I reveled in the throaty swear I pulled from him. I pulled off of his length, gripping the shaft and peering up at him as he pressed his phone to his ear.

“She’s still fucking sitting right there,” He muttered, eyes set forward, “Why isn’t she leaving?”

“Really loving how committed you are to this fake phone call. It’s very method,” I teased. Andy let out a shaky laugh.

“You’re driving me crazy, angel. Fuck,” He glanced over, turning his head and letting his eyes drop to where I was still teasing myself, “You playing with your pussy? Hm? Are you rubbing your clit, angel?”

“Uh huh,” I murmured. I leaned in, taking Andy back into my mouth and bobbing my head, letting myself make all the little sounds I’d held in before.

“Fucking sound so pretty, baby. Do your fingers feel good on your clit?”

“Mhm.”

Andy’s hips stuttered at the vibrations my hum produced, pushing him deeper into my mouth.

“Fuck, ‘m sorry, pretty girl,” Andy breathed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. I pulled off of his dick with the most obscene ‘pop’ I could manage.

“Is Toby gone yet?” I asked, trying to ignore how whiny my voice sounded. I rubbed my clit harder, hips rocking into the pressure.

Andy turned his head subtly, looking out through the windshield before he glanced out of the window.

“Yeah,” He sighed, looking around, “Finally--”

“Then look at me,” I murmured. Andy looked down, his jaw dropping open and his phone slipping out of his hand as he watched me rub the head of his cock over my lips.

“Goddamn,” Andy breathed, sliding a hand back into my hair, “How are you even real?”

I flushed at the praise, batting my eyelashes a little as I worked Andy’s shaft with my hand.

“Will you cum in my mouth, Andy?” I begged, “Please?”

“That what you want, angel?” Andy breathed out; his voice sounded tight; he was close.

“Mm, what I really want is for you to cum in my pussy, but this’ll have to do for now,” I admitted before I stuck my tongue out. Andy’s grip tightened in my hair as he loosed a lustful groan. His hips pressed forward, driving his cock back into my mouth and fucking his load down my throat. I swallowed it down, moaning around him and watching as his head tipped back against the headrest.

“Fuck,” Andy gasped out. He looked over, eyeing where my hand was still working at my clit. He leaned down, pushing my hand out of the way and sliding his hand under my skirt. He rubbed his fingers over my clit a few times.

“This isn’t enough for you, is it?” He murmured. I shook my head, leaning back and resting my head on his thigh, his cock softening in my hand.

“Say it, angel,” He growled.

“It’s not enough, Andy,” I whined. Andy hummed, seeming thoughtful for a moment as he rubbed at my clit a couple more times. His hand lifted away from my clit before he brought it back down - not hard enough to be an honest-to-god slap, but hard enough that I felt it. It shocked me through the layers and I gasped.

“Andy!”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, fuck,” I breathed, spreading my legs wider for him. Andy grunted, bringing his hand down across my clit in a series of controlled taps. I was already so worked up, it wasn’t long before I was cumming. I whined, hips jolting as I came. My thighs squeezed together, trapping his hand there and stopping him.

“ _Fuuuck_ , fuckfuckfuck,” I mumbled as I shook through it. As my thighs relaxed, Andy removed his hand, smoothing my hair back.

I leaned away, carefully tucking Andy away again and doing up his zip. I sat up slowly and Andy cupped my aching jaw, drawing me up for a kiss. I dipped my tongue into his mouth, moaning as he sucked at it. Andy broke the kiss, resting his forehead against mine.

“Remember when you were jumpy about kissing me a little while ago?” He teased. I smiled.

“I got over it.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was lingerie gonna be too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are having a good week! 
> 
> Chapter-specific warnings: Oral sex (female receiving)/face sitting; naked woman, clothed man

Knowing that I wouldn’t be talking to Andy and actually experiencing were two very different things. It felt weird to not expect him to drop by and take me to dinner at Harvey’s, or to his car for a few sneaky kisses and some fooling around. I got texts here and there asking me how I was, telling me that he missed me. I texted him back as quickly as I could, leaps and bounds away from the days when I’d ignored Andy’s texts to guard myself from heartache. We were well past that.   
  
I’d expected nothing but texts for two weeks, so the call that I got on the 28th stunned me.   
  
“Hey,” I greeted as casually as I could, unsure as to why he was calling.   
  
“What are you doing right now?”   
  
What was I doing? Laying in bed, basically.  
  
“Nothing, why?”   
  
“Can I come over?”   
  
“I-- What about--”   
  
“Busy for the day,” Andy said.   
  
“Come over,” I threw the covers off of myself, “Come over _now_ \--”   
  
“Half an hour, angel,” Andy murmured before hanging up. I gave an excited little hop before heading into the bathroom. When I got out of the shower, I hurried over to my dresser, rifling through it. I didn’t want to turn up to my front door in my damn pajamas, but… Was lingerie gonna be too much? I bit my lip, holding up a black teddy. I’d bought it to give myself a little boost of serotonin a while ago, but I’d never worn it for anyone. I turned it left and right before glancing at myself in the mirror.   
  
Andy wouldn’t make fun of me, right?   
  
I huffed, setting the teddy back down. Not this time. I reached into the drawer, pulling out a white lacy cami and a pair of pink satin shorts trimmed with the same white lace. This felt better.   
  
I grabbed a bathrobe and pulled it on, lounging in my armchair as I waited for Andy. I alternated between bouncing my leg impatiently and checking my phone. I grinned, jumping up and leaving my phone on the arm of the chair as I heard Andy ring my buzzer. I jogged over to the intercom, hitting the talk button.   
  
“Who is it?” I asked.   
  
“You’re kidding, right?” Andy asked. I grinned, buzzing him up. I lingered in the front hall, impatient with anticipation, and jumped when I heard Andy knock. I peered through the peephole, smiling when I saw him.   
  
Andy grinned when he saw me. He was already shucking off his coat as he ducked his head for a peck.   
  
“Fuck, I missed you, angel,” he murmured. He hung his coat on one of the hooks in my hall and kicked his shoes off before he reached out, wrapping his arms around me.   
  
“I missed you, too,” I reached up, cupping his cheeks and drawing him in for a kiss. Andy sighed against my lips, rubbing his hands over my back as he began to steer me back into my apartment. I let my hands drift down to slide under his sweater, feeling his muscles tense under the t-shirt underneath. Andy slid his hand down over my hip, undoing the tie on my bathrobe and pushing it open. He slipped his hand inside, palming my breast and thumbing over the rigid nipple. As soon as he felt the lace, though, he leaned back from our kiss, looking down into my robe.   
  
“Angel,” He murmured, reaching up and pushing the bathrobe off of my shoulders, “ _Damn_.”   
  
“You like it?” I lowered my hands to my sides, letting my bathrobe fall and pool at my feet. Andy took a few steps back to settle in my armchair, drawing me between his legs.   
  
“You want me to show you how much I like it?” He murmured, rubbing his hands over my thighs. He leaned sucking one of my nipples through the lace. I groaned as I pushed up into his mouth, nipples tender at the _warm_ and _wet_ of Andy’s tongue and the rasp of the lace. His hands slipped up and over my sides as he turned his head. He nuzzled against my other breast before his tongue darted out, lapping over the hardened peak before sucking it into his mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair, gripping and tugging lightly. He reached down, pushing at the bottom of the cami and mumbling,   
  
“ _Off_.”   
  
I giggled, reaching down and tugging it over my head. Before I could even lower my arms or drop the scrap of lace, Andy was surging upward, mouthing at the bared skin. He toyed with one of my nipples with his teeth, tugging it lightly before flicking the tip of his tongue over it.   
  
“Andy,” I breathed, tightening my hold on his hair, “Fuck, that feels good.” I dropped my head back as he pressed a kiss between my breasts. He hummed, nuzzling the spot before he began to trail the kisses downward.   
  
“You have any idea... how badly... I’ve been wanting to get my mouth on you?” He murmured between kisses.   
  
“No,” I admitted, breath hitching as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of my shorts, “but I’m sure you’re about to show me.” Andy chuckled, sliding the shorts down my legs. I bit my lip, stepping out of my shorts and kicking them to the side. Andy leaned in, peppering kisses over my hips as he lifted a hand to tease over my pussy lips. I bit my lip, pressing my down against his hand.  
  
“Already wet for me,” He rumbled against my skin, “Have you been playing with yourself and thinkin’ about me, sweetheart?” He looked up at me from under his long lashes. I shook my head a little bit and he hummed, interested.   
  
“Really?” He asked. I nodded.   
  
“Cause I know that my fingers aren’t gonna be as good as yours. Almost takes the fun out of it.”   
  
Andy chuckled. He nipped at my hip, then lapped over the mark as I hissed at the sting.   
  
“I’ve been thinking about you,” He murmured, fingers still teasing along my slit. I swallowed thickly.   
  
“Did you touch yourself?” I asked.   
  
“Mhm,” Andy murmured, “Just the thought’a you gets me so fucking hot, baby.”   
  
“When you thought about-- About it, what did you picture?”   
  
Andy’s eyes glinted mischievously. He pushed me back a little bit before he slid out of the chair, sitting on the floor. I watched as he tipped his head back on the seat, looking up at me.   
  
“C’mere,” He ordered softly. Fire curled in my stomach at the words; I felt myself shake my head. Andy’s brows rose.   
  
“No?” He asked.   
  
“I just-- I’ve never--”   
  
“Have you wanted to?”   
  
I couldn’t help my timid little nod. Andy’s hands slid comfortingly over my calves.   
  
“I want this if you do,” He murmured soothingly, “Or we can do this somewhere else.”   
  
“...I want to,” I admitted quietly. Andy’s smile was intoxicating; his hands squeezed my calves softly, urging me closer.   
  
“Then come and sit on my face, angel.”   
  
I took a couple of steps closer, eyes on Andy’s face for any sign that he was changing his mind. He looked relaxed, though, easy. I settled on the armchair, my knees on either side of his head. I didn’t lower myself right down. Andy’s hands came up, smoothing over my ass and thighs as he gently guided me closer. I braced my hands on the back of the armchair as I peered down, eyeing the top of Andy’s head. He looked up at me as he wrapped his arms around my hips, steadying me.  
  
I felt his lips brush over my mound before he kissed along my lips gently. My grip on the back of the armchair tightened. I hadn’t had anyone’s mouth on me in a while- not even when I was with Neal. Andy’s gentle kisses began to relax me a bit; they grew a bit less chaste and soothing as he opened his mouth, beginning to occasionally dip his tongue out to taste me, or sucking my lips. I closed my eyes as Andy stiffened his tongue, licking from the bottom of my slit and up to my clit. I sighed, reaching down and threading my fingers into his hair.   
  
My hips gave a little jolt as he hummed against my clit. I felt him huff a quiet laugh, and I blushed, swatting lightly at the top of his head.   
  
“Less laughing, more tonguing, Barber,” I grumbled.   
  
I gasped as Andy tugged me down closer, one of his hands slipping between my legs to spread my lips. He lapped at my clit a couple more times before he directed his attention lower. I bit my lip, whining quietly as I began to make little rolling movements with my hips.   
  
“That’s it, angel,” he murmured, voice muffled against my skin; I shivered at the feeling of his beard catching against my skin, “Fuck yourself on my tongue.”   
  
My hand fisted in Andy’s hair as I moaned, beginning to thrust my hips in earnest. I heard his answering moan as his hold tightened on me. I raised my other hand from the armchair, teasing my fingers over my nipples as I ground down against his beard and mouth. It was almost too much - the scrape of his beard, the hot, wet sucking and lapping of his mouth and tongue, his gripping and pinching my hips.   
  
I looked down at Andy, gasping when I saw him staring up at me still.   
  
“Fuck,” I mumbled, “Fuck, you look-- You feel so good, Andy.”   
  
His typically bright blue eyes were almost hazy and dark as he groaned against me; his fingers slid from my lips to tease at my clit. I let out an embarrassingly loud whine as my hips stuttered at the contact.   
  
“Oh, god, oh god, _ohgod_ ,” I breathed, rolling my hips faster. I could feel that familiar sensation building at the base of my spine. Andy didn’t back me off or push me away; his hand slid away from my clit to hold me more tightly. I felt his nose brush over my clit before his tongue was teasing it again. I felt one harsh suck, then Andy lapped at me repeatedly with the flat of his tongue. Between his ministrations and my grinding hips, I was tumbling over the edge within minutes.   
  
“Andy!” I gasped as I came, pulling his hair. He groaned into me, a hand lifting to squeeze at my breast as I writhed on his face. He licked me through it, his ministrations turning to gentle licks and sucks as I began too sensitive. Andy turned his head, mouthing at my inner thighs.   
  
“Got any more lingerie I should know about?” He mumbled.   
  
I laughed shakily as I rose on trembling thighs. I carefully lifted myself off of him before I lowered myself to the ground, straddling his hips.   
  
“How is it that you’re still completely dressed?” I asked, sliding my hands over his chest.   
  
“I was a little preoccupied,” Andy murmured, watching me. I hummed, leaning in and tracing my tongue along his lips. He groaned, parting them for me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I teased myself over the bulge in his jeans, still sensitive, and grinned as Andy’s hands slid down to cup my ass.   
  
Andy groaned as he heard my phone buzz. I huffed, already sitting up and reaching out for where it still was on the armchair.   
  
“Ignore it,” He mumbled, ducking his head and mouthing at my collarbone.   
  
“I’m still technically on call for work,” I mumbled as I lifted it. I froze when I saw the screen.   
  
“What is it?” Andy asked, leaning back to look at me as he felt my muscles tense.   
  
“It’s your wife.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The text interactions that Neal and I had were limited to ‘how are you’ and ‘fine’; he’d tried to ask me out, and I had told him that I wasn’t going to be able to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-specific warnings: Cursing; dirty talk; semi-public sex; spit as lube; possesiveness; slight dom/sub dynamics; slightly degrading language; oral sex (female receiving); vaginal fingering; vaginal sex; unsafe sex (wrap it up, kids, make good choices); creampie.

Here’s the thing about Loguidice: The guy did not know how to take a fucking hint. 

He’d reached out a couple of times after we fucked. Thing was, immediately following that night, Andy and I had gotten around to doing...What we were doing. It wasn’t that it had happened because of Neal; I wasn’t some prize that the two were fighting over, this wasn’t some stupid game of tug war that the two were playing like they had been like that day at Harvey’s. Even if Neal had been under that impression somehow, there was no contest: I only wanted Andy.   
  
The text interactions that Neal and I had were limited to ‘how are you’ and ‘fine’; he’d tried to ask me out, and I had told him that I wasn’t going to be able to see him. I hadn’t said why, but I’d implied that I was way too busy with work (which was actually partially true). How this had come up in conversation when he’d run into Laurie, I had no idea.   
  
How he’d managed to convince her that he and I had a _good connection_ was beyond me.   
  
How _she’d_ managed to make these plans without running them beyond Andy for a simple common sense check was beyond me.   
  
The fact that I was sitting at a table on a double fucking date?   
  
Unbelievable.   
  
After seeing Laurie’s name on my phone screen, I’d basically fallen off of Andy’s lap and run to put my robe on as if she was going to tell me that she was waiting outside of my front door, and to let her inside because she knew exactly what was going on. It was nothing of the kind, of course; she was on a shopping trip with Jacob two towns over, just wanted to see if I was available on Saturday because she had ‘ _a bit of a surprise_ ’ for me. I’d laughed nervously and asked her what the surprise could possibly be, all while looking at Andy for any kind of explanation. He’d been shaking his head, just as in the dark as I was.   
  
“Well, I know you’ve been on Tinder and things lately-- And you haven’t started seeing anyone seriously, have you?”   
  
“N-No, I’m not seeing anyone--”   
  
“Well, there’s someone that really likes you, and I was thinking we could all have dinner together! You know, to make it less awkward.”   
  
“...When you say _all_ have dinner together…”   
  
When she’d said _all_ , she’d meant the four of us sitting at Melting Pot and silently daring each other to be that person that took the last bread roll. Frankly, it was about to be me, just so I had something to do with my mouth. I had hardly spoken more than five words since we’d sat down; Neal and Laurie had been carrying most of the conversation, which suited me fine. The way we were situated, Neal was seated across from me, Andy beside him; Laurie was sitting beside me and across from Andy. It was impossible to sneak glances at Andy the way we were; it was easier to crane my neck to look at Laurie, and less painful than trying to make small talk with Neal. 

“How long has it been since you guys have seen each other?” Laurie nudged my arm with hers.   
  
“Oh… The Christmas party, I think,” I answered, reaching for my drink. Neal met my eye and smirked.   
  
“I think it was the morning after,” He retorted. I fought the urge to look away; he might take it as coy, when I was, in fact, really fucking annoyed.   
  
“Oh my god, _really_?” Laurie’s eyes were wide with moderate scandal as she turned to me again, “You didn’t tell me that.”   
  
“Well, I don’t really send around a newsletter of my sexual encounters. It would have very few subscribers and published maybe twice a year,” I gave her a tight smile before taking a sip from my cocktail. I heard Andy snort from the other side of the table, and I let my eyes dart to him for a moment. He was looking down at his plate, but he was grinning. I felt a leg brush up against mine under the table, and for a moment, I thought that it might be Andy's. When the foot didn’t hook around my ankle, though, I knew that it was Neal’s. I met his eye and he smiled, shooting me a wink. I arched a brow before lowering it, reaching for the last roll.   
  
\--

  
Relief didn’t come until halfway through the meal.   
  
It came in the form of one Aydan Brock, the owner of one of the three gourmet pet treat bakeries in Newton. I groaned when my phone rang.   
  
“I’m so sorry guys-- if I let this go to voicemail, he’s gonna sic his hairless cat on me the next time we have a meeting,” I excused as I stood, taking my phone and heading for the front of the restaurant, planning on taking the call in the front entryway. It would be chilly, but I didn’t want to pile on my thick coat and all of my winter gear. I answered the call, against the chilly glass and listening to Aydan compliment the piece that we’d put in the Newton Herald. I glanced back at the table now and again, raising a brow when I saw Andy get up from the table. He met my eye as he walked toward the table, and I saw him tilt his head toward the back a little bit.   
  
I looked back toward the table quickly and, seeing Laurie and Neal immersed in conversation, I followed Andy. I went the long way round, weaving through tables on the other side of the restaurant.   
  
“Uh huh… Well of course, Mr. Brock,” I was saying as I rounded the corner to the restrooms. I frowned. This was where Andy had gone, wasn’t it? Or did he _actually_ have to go to the bathroom and did I mistake the head tilt for--   
  
A hand shot out from one of the three unisex bathrooms, gripping me by the wrist and pulling me inside. I sucked in a sharp gasp as Andy shut the door behind me and locked it.   
  
“Mr. Brock, I’m so sorry, but I’m going to need to call you back,” I said quickly, “I’m getting a call from--from Nora,” I added as Andy leaned down, pressing kisses to my neck, “I’d be happy to pick this up tomorrow--Mhm! Of course-- Thankyoubye--” I pulled the phone away from my ear, thumb viciously tapping over the red phone button until it hung up. I tucked it into the pocket of my skirt before I reached up, cupping the nape of Andy’s neck.  
  
“What are you doing?” I breathed.  
  
“What’s it feel like?” The words were muffled against my neck; they tickled.   
  
“Losing your _mind_ is what it feels like,” I shuffled my feet apart as Andy pressed a thigh between mine.   
  
“Feels like that a little bit to me, too, shit,” Andy lifted his head, resting his forehead against mine, “Can you keep quiet for me?”   
  
“Depends on what you’re planning, Barber.”   
  
Andy tipped his head to the side, nipping at my lower lip before he stepped back. His hands slid over my hips before he turned me, pushing me toward the sink. I went, glancing back at him questioningly. He reached down, taking hold of my hands and placing them on the edge of the sink.   
  
“Keep these here,” He growled into my ear. My eyelids fluttered as I nodded. I glanced under my arm as I watched Andy drop to his knees. He pushed my skirt up before he dragged a finger along the seat of my tights. He pinched the flimsy fabric between his fingers before he ripped it apart.   
  
“Not too much,” I laughed a little, “I don’t want runs going down my le- _eeegs, fuck_ ,” My chastising descended to a hiss as Andy pushed my thighs farther apart and leaned up, mouthing over my my clothed mound. I bit my lip, curling my fingers around the cool bowl of the sink and letting my head fall forward. I felt Andy’s fingers peel aside the fabric of my underwear before his mouth tease along my lips, sucking hot, wet kisses from my hole to my clit. I squeezed my eyes shut, torn between focusing on the heat of his mouth and keeping myself quiet. Andy groaned against me and I bit my lip, stifling a moan as I pressed my hips down against his face. He leaned away for a moment as he slipped a finger into me.   
  
“Feel so tight,” He murmured, pumping his finger into me slowly, “You’re gonna feel so good on my cock, angel.”  
  
“I want it,” I mumbled, “Andy, I want it so bad--”   
  
“Yeah?” Andy pushed himself off of the floor and reached out, gripping my wrist and bringing my hand down to cup him through his jeans. I looked down through bleary eyes, fumbling with the zipper on his jeans and reaching into his pants.   
  
“Fuck, you seriously went commando, Barber?” I brought my hand back to my mouth, licking my palm before I reached down, pulling Andy’s cock out of his jeans.   
  
“Unlike some people, I like to be ready for anything.”   
  
“Well if Neal took me home, I wanted him to have to work for it.”   
  
Andy growled again, turning his head and biting down on my clothed shoulder.   
  
“Don’t you dare,” He murmured, pressing a second finger into me and curling them, “Don’t you dare, angel-- Only person that’s fucking this pussy tonight is me.”   
  
“What if I just let him kiss it a little? _Oh_!” I gasped as Andy’s fingers fucked into me more harshly.   
  
“If that’s the plan, then I’ll stop right now,” Andy warned. I shook my head quickly, jacking Andy’s dick at the same speed he was fingering me.   
  
“I want it, Andy, please, please!” I whined. Andy pulled his fingers out of me and stepped closer to stand behind me. I let go of his cock, setting my hand back on the sink as he teased the head of his cock along my slit.   
  
“Condom?” He asked.   
  
“I don’t have anything with me-- I’m clean, are you--”   
  
“I am, but-- Are you sure--”   
  
“Andy if you don’t stick your dick in me right now, I will go out there and sit on Neal’s, I swear to god--”   
  
Andy shushed me, pressing his slick fingers into my mouth. I lapped over them, moaning at the taste of myself on his skin. I watched him in the mirror as he eased himself into me; I saw his eyelids flutter shut, sweet, pink lips parting with a quiet groan as he bottomed out. I was teetering between pain and pleasure; we were rushed, Andy had stretched me out, but if we’d had some more time, he could’ve given me another finger.  
  
“Fuck,” He sighed, “Fuck, angel.” He leaned against me, wrapping his arm around my middle and burying his face into my hair. I leaned my head against him, feeling myself adjust to him.   
  
“You feel so good,” I whispered, “I feel so fucking full, Andy--”   
  
He groaned, rolling his hips experimentally. I bit my lip as I squeezed down on him. We froze as there was a knock on the door.   
  
“Andy? You in there?”   
  
_Neal._  
  
“Yep,” Was Andy’s quick, flat answer.   
  
There was a pause, then -- nothing. Andy met my eye in the mirror, arm unwrapping from me and pulling his fingers out from my mouth. He lowered that hand to the sink beside mine.   
  
“We’re gonna have to be quick,” He murmured, “Think you can be a good girl and cum on my cock when I tell you to?”   
  
I was glad I was sandwiched between the sink and Andy because my knees damn near buckled. Andy nodded, pulling out most of the way before easing himself back in. He kept his eyes on me as he went on,   
  
“Yeah, I know you can. You're always so good for me, you know that? Even when you’re being a bossy little bitch, you’re so good for me.”   
  
I bit my lip, struggling to keep my eyes open and on Andy’s. I wanted to watch him, sure, but I also wanted to close my eyes and just _feel_.   
  
“I wanted to take my goddamn time with you, you know?” His hips worked faster now, “Wanted to spread you out, make you cum on my tongue, my fingers, two, three times before I fucked you. Wanted to do this _right_ , damnit… He didn’t fuck you like this, did he?” He added, lowering his head to hiss the question directly into my ear, “He didn’t fuck you this hard, this good--” I shook my head and Andy chuckled, “Doesn’t matter, anyway, cause when you were bouncing on his cock, you were thinkin’ about _mine_.”   
  
“Andy,” I pleaded, squeezing my eyes shut finally.   
  
“Oh, I know you were, pretty girl,” He murmured, “You’re gonna be thinkin’ about it all night, too. You’re gonna go back to that table and you’re gonna be dripping with me. And all I’m gonna be thinking about is getting back between those thighs and having my fucking dessert,” Andy reached down, fingers rubbing tight, fast circles on my clit. My jaw dropped. I tipped my head forward, the feeling building in the pit of my stomach.   
  
“You gonna cum?”   
  
I nodded quickly.   
  
“That’s it-- Good girl, milk my cock, angel-- _fuck_ ,” Andy leaned over me, pressing his face into the back of my neck as I came, squeezing around his cock. He kept pumping his hips, kept moving his fingers as I felt him spill into me. I let out a high whine, unable to help it as my hips stuttered at his continued ministrations.   
  
“Andy-- fingers-- too much, please,” I mumbled weakly. Andy’s fingers stilled, sliding away from my clit and sliding to my tight-covered thigh.   
  
Andy straightened slowly, easing out of me and gently sliding my underwear back into place. I glanced back at him, knowing full well that I looked glassy-eyed and fucked out. Andy smiled as he tucked himself back into his jeans.   
  
“You alright there, angel?” He murmured.   
  
“Mhm,” I nodded.   
  
“Good girl,” He murmured, sliding my skirt back into place, “Lemme make sure the coast is clear. I’ll knock once if it is.”  
  
I nodded, pushing myself to stand up straight as Andy went to unlock the door. As he stepped outside I reached down, straightening my shirt and brushing my hair back from my face. I looked flushed; maybe I could pass that off as the cold? Andy knocked once and I stepped out into the hall.   
  
“I’m gonna sneak out through the kitchen and take a walk around the parking lot,” I said.  
  
“Alright,” Andy nodded. He gave my ass a swat before turning down the hall. I shook my head, looking after him before I turned to go the other way.   
  
When I finally returned to the table, Neal and Laurie smiled up at me.   
  
“I’m so sorry about that,” I said, sitting down.   
  
“It’s alright! Andy said he ran into you and you looked really busy so they put your food under a heat lamp,” Laurie said. I nodded to Andy.   
  
“Well thank you for that.”   
  
“Sure,” he winked. Bastard.   
  
“We were actually already talking about dessert,” Neal added, “I’m not sure if you’ve looked yet.”   
  
“Uh-- No,” I said, picking my drink up for another sip, “What looks good to you guys?”   
  
“I was thinking about the Boston cream pie,” Andy offered, tone dripping with nonchalance.   
  
I could’ve killed him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t a teenager anymore, I wasn’t laboring under some delusion that Andy was going to fall in love with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a couple of days late! Hope y'all had a good weekend :)
> 
> Chapter-specific warnings: Cursing; dirty talk; dom/sub dynamics; under-negotiated kinks; bondage; oral sex (female receiving); over stimulation; vaginal fingering; vaginal sex

I left Neal with a hearty clap on the shoulder. No way was I even kissing that man’s cheek.  
  
When Laurie called to ask me why it hadn’t worked out, I’d told her that he wasn’t my type. That wasn’t even a lie.  
  
\--  
  
New Year’s Eve was spent at a bar with Nora and a couple of other coworkers. Laurie had invited me over for ‘an intimate evening’ with her, Andy, Laurie, and Gary (and had hinted at another set-up), but I really couldn’t see that one ending well. I got a text from Any shortly after midnight with a firework emoji and a small pink heart. I smiled and sent a heart back.  
  
While we’d both been a little bummed about it, we’d agreed that it wouldn’t be a good idea for me to be around for New Year’s - and it would be another two weeks before I was able to see him again. It wasn’t for lack of want or trying - things had picked up for the both of us at work; we didn’t even have time to stop and grab food at Harvey’s on a late night.  
  
Our text exchanges had even become more infrequent. Before Andy had fucked me in the bathroom at Melting Pot, I got little texts all the time - about how he missed me, couldn’t wait to see me again, was thinking about touching me, kissing me. Something. And some part of me, the part of me that had felt sort of wrong and rotten since we’d started all of this, felt… Used. Like Andy had gotten what he wanted and didn’t need to make the effort for me.  
  
I wasn’t a teenager anymore, I wasn’t laboring under some delusion that Andy was going to fall in love with me. But if Andy was done with me, I wanted him to tell me that.  
  
\--

 ** _(5:31 AM) AB:_** Busy tonight?  
  
If I was getting a text that early, it was because Andy had gotten up early to go for a swim. I was already up myself - power point presentation, panicked client, long story. But I knew that he’d ask questions if I answered right away, so I waited a couple of hours before answering:  
  
 _(7:12 AM) Something tells me I’m about to be_

\--

“Promise you won’t answer any work calls?”  
  
I smiled, watching Andy shrug out of his coat.  
  
“I won’t if you won’t,” I retorted.  
  
“Oh no. No no, you are so much worse about it than I am,” Andy pointed out as he turned to face me. He reached out, cupping my cheeks, and I squealed, laughing.  
  
“Your hands are freezing, Barber!”  
  
“Oh, so sorry, angel,” He teased, lowering his hands and sliding them up under my t-shirt, “Is that better?”  
  
“ _Christ_ no!” I squirmed, slapping at his chest. Andy leaned down, catching my lips in a kiss. I huffed, resting my hands on his shoulders. His hands smoothed over my sides before sliding around to my back, crowding my closer to his chest. I leaned into him, smiling when he broke the kiss to nudge his nose against mine and peer down at me.  
  
“Better now?” He murmured.  
  
“...Better now,” I conceded, lowering my eyes and rubbing my hands over his shoulders. He chuckled softly, sliding his hands out from under my shirt and gently steering me back down my front hall.  
  
“Armchair?” I asked, and I was kinda teasing when I said it, but Andy groaned under his breath.  
  
“ _Bedroom_.”  
  
\--  
  
He was teasing me, and he was being fucking insufferable about it. Andy had laid me out on my bed, taken hold of my wrists, and had pinned them over my head as he kissed me lazily. It wasn’t a tight hold - I could squirm, and I did. The first couple of times, Andy leaned away and gave me a look. The third time, Andy let out a displeased little hum. He pulled away, shaking his head.  
  
“Gotta keep still for me, angel.”  
  
“Why?” I whined, wriggling my wrists a little. Andy leaned down, tongue tracing over the seam of my lips before dipping into my mouth. I sighed, pressing up into his hand as he slipped it back under my shirt.  
  
“Couple of reasons,” He murmured as he leaned away, mouthing along my jaw, “I like it when you’re a good girl for me.”  
  
I shivered, squeezing my thighs together.  
  
“Other reason?” I asked.  
  
“Payback for that night I came in my pants. God, you wouldn’t let me touch you and it drove me crazy.”  
  
I groaned, kicking my feet frustratedly.  
  
“That’s not fair. You got to touch!”  
  
“Took your damn time about it, though, pretty girl,” Andy nipped at my jaw before he trailed his kisses down to my neck, “Now be good for me and hold still.”  
  
I tried to, I really did. But when I moved my wrists under Andy’s grip again, he tutted softly, leaning back.  
  
“You know what,” He sighed, reaching up and undoing the tie around his neck. I felt a thrill run through me as I reached up, greedy, and began working at the buttons on Andy’s shirt.  
  
“ _Hey_ ,” He cut me a look, warning, but not harsh, “None’a that, angel.”  
  
I pouted as sweetly as I could, but Andy wasn’t taking the bait.  
  
“Take off your clothes,” He nodded to me. I sat up, pulling off my t-shirt before kicking off my pajama shorts.  
  
“Them, too,” Andy ordered, nodding to my bra and underwear. The two pieces were soon dropped over the side of the bed along with the others.  
  
“Lay down.”  
  
I settled in.  
  
“Arms up.”  
  
I lifted them back into the position Andy had been holding them in.  
  
“Good girl,” He murmured, leaning over me. I bit my lip as I felt the silk wrap around my wrists and tether to my headboard. I glanced up, watching as he did it.  
  
“You alright?” Andy asked, cupping my cheek once he was finished.  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
Andy leaned in for a sweet kiss before he straightened up. I trailed my eyes over his body, watching his fingers complete the job I’d started of unbuttoning his shirt. I let myself look lower, eyeing the growing bulge in Andy’s trousers. He chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, I missed you, too,” He teased. I rolled my eyes, lifting my eyes back to his. He stripped down to his boxers before he shifted back onto the bed, gently pushing my thighs apart and climbing between them. I was so, so tempted to lift my hips off of the bed, to grind up against his chest as he nipped his way along my collarbone. I curled my toes and clenched my fingers, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to focus on the feeling of his mouth and teeth and tongue on my skin, and not on the throbbing of my clit, or the growing wetness between my thighs.  
  
“You look like you’re in pain up there, angel.”  
  
Andy’s voice was laced with concern, and I peered down at him, managing, “I wanna feel you.”  
  
He raised his brows, smiling.  
  
“Feel me?” He repeated, “Feel me where? Here?” He turned his head, taking one of my nipples into his mouth and teasing at it with his teeth and tongue. I sighed, letting my head fall back onto my pillows and pressing my breast up into his mouth. He lifted a hand to pinch and run over the other before he turned his head, teasing the other in kind.  
  
“Was that where you needed to feel me?” He murmured.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Oh? Then where?”  
  
“You know where, damnit.”  
  
“Use your words, angel.”  
  
“Andy,” I groaned, “Please, I’m trying to be good for you, but-- Please, _please_ \--” I squeezed my eyes shut as I broke off with a whimper.  
  
“Ssh,” Andy soothed, running his hands over my sides as he lifted his body off of mine, “Relax, angel.”  
  
Relax. The man made me feel delirious and he was telling me to _relax_ \--  
  
I let out a whine as I felt Andy trail two fingers over my slit.  
  
“That’s it,” He murmured, “Isn’t it. That what you need, angel?”  
  
I nodded quickly.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“That’s what I need-- Andy, please, please, please-- Yes,” I couldn’t help how my hips lifted as Andy smoothed the pads of his fingers over my clit.  
  
“Mm. Maybe you’ll calm down a bit… If I...Just…” He was muttering to himself as he began to rub at my clit faster now, alternating between tight, fast circles and quick swipes left and right. I gasped at the sudden onslaught, eyes widening. It was so much so quickly, I felt like I was going to _burst_.  
  
“A-Andy--”  
  
“I know, I know, angel, you’re gonna cum, aren’t you,” He cooed. He lowered himself between my legs as he continued to play with my clit, watching me, “Show me. I wanna see this pretty pussy cum.”  
  
My thighs would’ve clamped down on his head if he hadn’t made it a point to muscle his shoulders between them; he’d spread me wide for him, and he watched me fall apart on his fingers as I whined and bucked my hips and tugged at the tie around my wrists. I looked down at Andy as my head cleared a bit. He was watching me, a pleased smile on his face.  
  
“Good?” He murmured.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Think it tastes as good as it felt?”  
  
“I--”  
  
“Let’s find out,” His hands were pinning my hips to the bed before I could answer. His tongue swiped over my still-sensitive clit and I yelped, torn between chasing the heat of his mouth and trying to squirm away from it. I heard and felt Andy hum the affirmative as he sucked my clit into his mouth.  
  
“Shit, oh _shit_ , oh god,” I babbled.  
  
“Taste so fucking good, beautiful,” He murmured as he pulled away. He lowered his head, trailing his tongue over my opening as his fingers massaged at my hips.  
  
“I wanna taste you, too,” I groaned, trying to talk Andy up. He sucked one of my lips into his mouth, then the other before murmuring, “Maybe later.” Maybe.  
  
“I wanna touch you,” I tried next, and Andy lifted his head to lick at the crease of my hip. He murmured, “You will,” Before lowering his mouth back to my pussy. I let my head fall back, surrendering to the feeling of another orgasm building.  
  
“Andy,” I warned quietly, rolling my hips just a tiny bit in his hold, “I’m gonna cum again.”  
  
He hummed against me, sucking kisses along my pussy. He avoided my clit for a few moments before he lifted his head, tongue flicking over it mercilessly. I bit my lip, stifling my moans.  
  
“I think you--you’re actually torturing me,” I mumbled after a few moments. Andy chuckled.  
  
“Do you?” He asked, unwrapping one hand from my hip. I was hoping that he would reach up and undo the tie on my wrist.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
I felt Andy’s fingers tease at my opening and I lifted my head to look at him again.  
  
“You remember what I said?” He asked as he pressed two into me. I groaned, letting my mouth fall open as I adjusted to them.  
  
“N-no- _oh_ ,” I sighed as he began to fuck them into me with smooth, unhurried movements.  
  
“No?” He murmurs, “I told you that I wanted to take my goddamn time with you, angel. Spread you out,” He thumbed my clit, and my hips jolted; I let out a broken moan at the feeling that shot through me, “Make you cum on my tongue, my fingers, two, three times before I fucked you...You’re two for three, pretty girl.”  
  
“Oh my god,” I mumbled, head falling back onto my pillows, “I can’t-- I can’t, Andy.”  
  
“Yes you can,” His voice was reassuring, firm, as he pressed a third finger into me, “You can cum for me again.”  
  
And then he was lowering his head back to my pussy. I keened as he began to lick around his fingers, his nose nudging at my clit. He curled his fingers as his tongue lapped feather-light at my clit.  
  
“Andy-- Oh my god--”  
  
“That’s it,” Andy murmured, “Cum one more time for me and then you can have my cock, angel.”  
  
I wasn’t sure if it was the promise or his touches, or a combination of both, but I was clenching around his fingers in seconds.  
  
“Good girl,” He murmured into my thigh as he leaned back. I watched him remove his briefs and I eyed his cock, licking my lips.  
  
“Andy--”  
  
“Not tonight.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“Next time,” He soothed, leaning over me and kissing me gently. I leaned up into it, placated for a few moments before I grew greedy again, licking into his mouth to chase the salty sourness of myself; my legs slipped over his hips, drawing him in. He groaned as he ground his bare cock against my wet and throbbing cunt.  
  
“Damnit, angel,” He murmured, “Condom?”  
  
“Bedside table,” I muttered blearily. He leaned away from me to retrieve one. I worked my hips against his until he leaned away to put the condom. I looked up at my wrists, tugging at the tie. I was going to ask, but then Andy was pressing into me. I closed my eyes, biting my lip as he filled me.  
  
“Fuck,” I breathed. He groaned in kind, leaning down and mouthing over the marks he’d made on my collarbone.  
  
“Andy,” I begged quietly, “Andy, please-- I wanna touch you.”  
  
“Alright, angel,” He murmured, leaning over me and deftly undoing the knots that help my wrists up. I sighed as I lifted my arms - they felt like _weights_ \- and wrapped them around Andy’s shoulders.  
  
“Thank you,” I mumbled. Andy lifted his head, cutting me off with a kiss before I could mutter it again. He kissed me with the same lazy passion that he had kissed me with before. I slid a hand into his hair as he began to roll his hips with easy, languid movements. I kept waiting for him to move faster, even squeezed his hips with my knees a couple of times, but it did nothing to hurry him along.  
  
Andy groaned as I squeezed down around him.  
  
“ _Don’t_ ,” He warned, “I’ll tie your wrists up again, angel.”  
  
“I need more,” I whimpered. Andy slid a hand down to my hip, tilting my hips up before he began to thrust into my harder. I groaned, closing my eyes.  
  
“Like that?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“That how you need me to fuck you, angel?”  
  
I clutched tighter to Andy’s shoulders, careful not to dig my nails in.  
  
“You gonna cum on my cock?”  
  
“Fuck-- I don’t-- I can’t--”  
  
Andy let out a quiet little laugh, “Oh, yes you can. You’re gonna tighten up on my cock. Reach down, pretty girl, play with your clit.”  
  
I whimpered, reaching down and swirling my fingers along the sensitive flesh.  
  
“Shit,” I breathed, “Andy, I--”  
  
Andy reached down, pushing my hand out of the way before he brought his fingers down on my clit in a harsh tap, the way he had weeks before. I shrieked as I came, back bowing, and Andy grunted, fucking into me faster. I lay back, boneless, as he came.  
  
I felt Andy pull out of me, felt the bed shift as he got up. I closed my eyes, relaxing as I settled down. My entire body felt spent - there wasn’t a single part of me that didn’t feel worn out. I felt Andy press a kiss to my forehead.  
  
“You still with me?” He murmured.  
  
“Mmph,” Was my concise answer, and he chuckled.  
  
“Open your eyes, angel, c’mon.”  
  
I blinked them open tiredly, frowning when I saw that he had already redressed. Had I fallen asleep?  
  
“I’ve gotta go, it’s late,” Andy shook his head before I could ask, “I’ll call you soon, alright?”  
  
I hardly had time to nod before he was swooping in to kiss me and hurrying out of my bedroom.  
  
I sank back into my pillows, looking up at my ceiling. My body was sore, I was sweaty, and that wrong, used feeling was creeping back in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need to talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a couple of days late! Hope y'all had a good weekend :)
> 
> Chapter-specific warnings: Cursing; dirty talk; dom/sub dynamics; semi-public sex; oral sex (female receiving); vaginal sex; unsafe sex; creampie; mentions of cumplay

I hadn’t been getting as many invitations from Laurie lately. I didn’t question it; I didn’t exactly mind. I liked Laurie, I did, but I’d found that it was a little hard to pal around with a woman whose husband you were fucking and not feel absolute wracked with guilt the entire time. Besides, she knew I was busy, and as Christmas break came to a close, she became engrossed with her work at the Children’s Cottage again.

We still texted on occasion, but the offers of grabbing a drink with her and Toby stopped, too. I was fine with that. I preferred to spend my free time with Nora and a few other friends I had around Newton. They’d all cottoned on to the fact that I was seeing someone, but I’d managed to keep it all very hush-hush. Not even Nora had a single clue that it was someone that she’d met, let alone a married man.

Nora, while one of my nearest and dearest friends, would not have approved of my relationship with Andy. That was what made feeling so… weird about it so difficult. I had no one that I could speak to about it. But, knowing me as well as she did, Nora knew that something was off. Once she’d ascertained that my mood wasn’t work-related, she’d asked,

“Is it...Whoever it is that you’ve been seeing?”

I’d hesitated in answering, and she’d fixed me with this concerned mom look that would’ve put Laurie’s pursed lips to shame.

“I worry about the fact that you feel like you can’t talk to me about this guy.”

I sighed, sweeping my hand through my hair.

“I’m just… It’s still early, you know? I think I’m reading too much into stuff that isn’t actually there.”

That wasn’t a complete lie. While our emotional attachment might’ve lasted longer, Andy and I had only been fucking around for the last month or so. Nora had considered this before saying,

“Well… Knowing nothing about this--” Hint hint, “You need to at least talk to _him_ about it. You’re worrying me, sweetie. The way you’ve been acting… it’s not you.”

\-- 

Nora was right. I had never held back so much with someone I was seeing. I didn’t know what it was, either. It wasn’t as if Andy was completely innocent and I was in the wrong here. He was as guilty a party as I was. 

\--

“I need to talk to you.”

I was as disarmed by the sight of Laurie outside of my work building as I had been when Andy had turned up the day after the Christmas party.

“.. Sure, Laur, what’s up?”

 _Laur_? What the hell, since when did I call her ‘ _Laur_ ’? Guilty conscience much?

“You okay? You seem a little rattled,” She laughed.

“You caught me off-guard,” I said, raising my hand and waving my phone a little.

“Right. Texting?”

“Yeah.”

“Anyone I know?”

“Ah-- Probably not, unless you know my boss, Nora?” I fibbed. My phone buzzed and I looked down at it.

 _ **AB:**_ _I’ll be here late tonight, angel, sorry_

I quickly opened the text and changed the contact information as Laurie said, “No, not sure I’ve had the pleasure-- Andy says she’s nice, though-- Have you seen him lately?”

“Hm?” I asked, clicking out of the text window.

“Andy, have you seen Andy lately?”

Where the _fuck_ had this all come from?

“Nope, not since the Melting Pot,” I shook my head. Damn, when the hell had I gotten so good at lying? 

“Oh,” Laurie nodded.

“Why?” I asked.

“Hm?”

“Why did you ask if I’ve seen him?”

“Oh-- Just, he works nearby and you’re here, so… Wondering if you’ve ever crossed paths.” She flashed me a quick smile, one I’d seen her give other parents at Jacob’s school - she used it when she was too polite to say something.

“You sure?” I pressed. She hesitated before nodding.

“Yeah!”

“...Okay. I’m just going to grab lunch around the corner-- Wanna come with?”

“I can’t, I’ve gotta get back to work, but um-- Great running into you!”

“Yeah, great to see you, too, Laurie,” I smiled easily, drawing her in for a quick hug before I turned away. I headed down the block at an easy pace, hands tucked into my pockets; I fought my urge to turn and see if Laurie was still lingering outside of my building. She was gone when I got back with my lunch. 

\--

“I need to talk to you.”

“Can’t this wait, angel? I’m pretty slammed here,” Andy barely looked away from his computer as I walked into his office.

“No, Andy,” I said, reaching out and snapping my fingers in front of his face, “This can’t fucking wait. Laurie stopped by my office today.”

Well, that got his attention. 

Andy glanced up at me, brow furrowed.

“What for?”

“She said that she needed to talk to me, asked if I’d seen you lately, and then passed it off as ‘just wondering if we’d crossed paths’. And then she just,” I waved my hand, “I don’t even know what it was-- Have you said anything or done anything, or--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey,” Andy got up from his desk, walking around the desk and steadying me, taking hold of my shoulders, “Relax. She doesn’t know a thing-- she couldn’t. We’ve been careful. Your name in my phone isn’t even _your_ name.”

Damn, he was good. Had he done this before or was there a _Cheaters for Dummies_ book that I needed to get a copy of?

“You haven’t said anything--?”

“No, angel,” Andy leaned back against the desk and folding his arms across his chest, “Look, things aren’t great at home right now and she’s just grasping at straws.”

“I shouldn’t even be one of the straws.”

“But you are,” Andy shrugged before he reached out, settling his hands on my waist and tugging me to stand between his legs, “And you’re so _bendy_.”

I rolled my eyes.

“You’re a dick, you know that?”

“I do know that,” Andy nodded.

I sighed, shaking my head and lowering my eyes.

“Alright,” I said quietly, “Just… Be careful with what you text me. Don’t call me ‘angel’ anymore-- Just in case.”

“If that’ll make you feel better,” Andy nodded, squeezing my hips.

“It will, a little, I think.”

“Well, then that’s a start.”

Andy was smiling. How was he smiling? I still had this ball of anxiety in my chest.

“Hey,” Andy murmured, leaning up and pressing a kiss to my neck, “Relax, baby. S’all gonna be okay.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Sure I do.”

“I still kick myself for not adding ‘ _hubris_ ’ to those slides,” I sighed. Andy chuckled before he slipped his hands under my sweater.

“Andy,” I mumbled, “We can’t, not here.”

“Why not? We already fucked around in your office,” He pointed out.

“That was different.”

“How?”

“... Well, it just was.”

Andy pulled one of his hands out from my sweater before he reached out, taking my hand and placing it over where he was hard in his pants. I bit my lip, fighting back a whine.

“...We shouldn’t,” I mumbled, even as I felt my resolve cracking.

“When’s that ever stopped us before,” he murmured. I massaged him through his pants, and he groaned, “You want that dick, pretty girl?”

I nodded a little bit as he leaned up, placing a sucking kiss at the hollow of my throat.

“Take it out.”

I reached down, fumbling a little in my hurry to undo his belt, button and zip. He chuckled, and I felt heat rush to my face.

“So cute when you’re eager, baby. You want that dick real bad, don’tchya,” He murmured. He cupped the back of my neck, drawing me in for a kiss. His tongue lapped along my lips before I opened to him, and he groaned.

“Fuck,” He mumbled as he leaned away, “We gotta be quick-- Bend over my desk,” He slapped his hand against my thigh. I straightened at the muted sting through the layers of fabric before I did as I was told. Andy reached down, tugging down my thick leggings and underwear before he got on his knees behind me. He leaned up, drawing his tongue along my slit. I sighed, bracing myself against his desk. He probed at me with his tongue before he tipped his head up, lapping at my clit.

“Gotta be quick about opening you up,” Andy warned as he pressed a finger into me.

“Just-- _Fuck_ ,” I mumbled, pressing down against it. He chuckled, turning his head and nipping at my ass.

“That’s the idea, angel.”

“Still such a dick,” I laughed shakily, “God, you’re the worst-- Oh!” I gasped as he pressed a second finger into me, curling them.

“Is this how you would’a done it in your office?” I murmured, glancing at him, “At the party? If we weren’t interrupted?”

Andy groaned, resting his head against my thigh as he continued to work his fingers into me.

“God, no,” He mumbled, “Would’a had you on your back.”

I groaned, reaching between my legs and rubbing at my clit. Andy leaned up, licking at my clit between swipes of my fingers. I whined as I widened my stance a bit more.

“God, you’re so fuckin’ wet already,” He mumbled, “Taste so sweet, angel.”

“If you don’t fuck me right now, Barber, ‘m gonna cum on your fingers,” I warned. Andy grunted, getting off of his knees and crowding up behind me. He took himself in hand, teasing the head of his dick over my lips a few times. He hummed as he began to press into me. I closed my eyes, letting my head hang forward and feeling himself stretch around him.

“That’s it,” He murmured, “You take it so pretty, baby, you know that?”

I let out an answering whine and Andy hushed me gently.

“Can’t be too loud, angel. We don’t wanna get in trouble.” He leaned down over me, kissing my neck as I adjusted. I began to fuck myself back against his cock, and he chuckled, murmuring, “Yeah, go on. Work yourself back onto it. Show me how bad you need it-- _That’s it_ ,” he groaned as I began to move faster, “You missed me, huh? You needed me real bad?”

I nodded desperately, working my hips. Andy slapped my hand away from my clit before replacing it with his own fingers. I gasped, hips stuttering as he set a new pace, rubbing my clit and fucking into me.

“S’okay, I’ll give you just what you need-- Fuck-- You gonna let me cum inside again, angel?”

“ _Yes_ ,” I moaned quietly.

“Gonna do it one’a these days when I can spread you out-- I wanna watch it drip outta ya, baby, and then I wanna fuck it right back in--”

I had to slap my hand over my own mouth to keep my moan quiet, the thought sending me over the edge. Andy turned his head, muffling his groan against my neck as I felt him fill me. His fingers stilled over my clit.

“You okay?” He mumbled. I nodded a little bit, turning my head to glance back at him, and he smiled, pecking my lips sweetly, like he hadn’t just bent me over his desk and fucked my brains out.

“Will you send me a picture when you get home?” He asked, nuzzling his nose against mine.

“Of what?”

He patted his hand over my pussy, growling, “ _This_.” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t exactly sure what the protocol was for an illicit weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a couple of days late! Hope y'all had a good weekend :)
> 
> Chapter-specific warnings: Cursing; dirty talk; dom/sub dynamics; fingering; edging; oral sex; vaginal sex; unsafe sex; creampie; cumplay

Three days.  
  
Three uninterrupted days with Andy.

Laurie was taking Jacob to visit her parents - out of state, for a long weekend. They’d be leaving Friday, right after Jacob finished school, and coming back Monday night so Jacob wouldn’t miss school the next day, and Laurie wouldn’t miss work. Not that I gave a fuck about the details, but Andy gave them to me, anyway.  
  
It was the kind of thing I would’ve heard from Laurie if she was still talking to me regularly. Communication between us was still patchy after our confrontation outside of my job. I didn’t make an effort to text her excessively; I thought that that would signal guilt, panic. I did text her the day that I’d seen her that it had been nice, and had gotten a smiley face emoji in turn.  
  
Andy was going to come over on Friday night. I worked from home for the first half of the Friday and would be taking the second half off (much to Nora’s shock). I had surprised myself a little bit with the decision as well, but Andy would probably be staying over at least a couple of nights, hopefully. It was one thing for the guy to come over and fuck me through the mattress before ditching out, it was another to have him maybe hang around.  
  
“Oh, hey, quick thing before you sign off,” Nora said, even as I reached up to pull my phone away where it was cradled between my ear and my shoulder.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You know how we’ve got a lot of requests for that PR and the Law seminar?”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“Well, we got another one - from _Garner and Hickling_ .”  
  
My brows rose. Garner and Hickling was the firm Nora had worked at in New York - the one I’d been interning at when we’d met. It was one of the biggest PR firms in New York City.  
  
“No shit,” I said, “They want us to Skype in or dial in, or--”  
  
“They want you down there, offered to foot the expenses, and I think they’re trying to steal you out from under me.”  
  
I frowned.  
  
“They hated me.”  
  
“They hated everyone, but they recognized talent - they were kinda peeved when I offered you a job.”  
  
“Why are you telling me?”  
  
“Because I want you to go down there and see what they say.”  
  
My brow furrowed. We were doing good work, we’d just hired on a score of people.  
  
“Nora, what—“  
  
“Sweetie,” Nora sighed, “You know as well as I do that this is a limited market. You could be doing a lot more in New York. I’m not saying I want you to leave, I just… I want you to know what your options are. Just think about it, alright?”  
  
“… Okay,” I conceded, “I’ll see you Tuesday, Nor.”  
  
“Have a good weekend.”  
  
“Yeah, you, too.”  
  
I hung up in a daze, tossing my phone onto the couch cushion beside me. What the fuck was that? I hesitated before I shook my head, closing my laptop and pushing off of the couch. I could think about that later.  
  


—  
  


If Andy was anyone else, I might’ve texted, asked if he wanted me to order takeout for when he got there, or cooked, or...Something. But I wasn’t exactly sure what the protocol was for an illicit weekend. I was trying not to read too much into it, and I didn’t want Andy to think that I was overthinking it, even though I definitely was. I overthought everything these days - the people I saw, the things I posted online, what I said to people. I triple-checked every single text I sent and who I was sending it to before I sent it, regardless of subject matter.  
  
As much as I liked Andy and as good as he made me feel when we were together, I was so, so paranoid when we were apart.  
  
\-- 

  
“No work this weekend, right?” Andy mumbled against my neck. I huffed, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.  
  
“I’m so sorry, _whose_ apartment are we in right now?”  
  
Andy groaned, leaning back.  
  
“We got time for once, angel, I don’t wanna lose any of it.”  
  
“You’re such an attention whore, Barber,” I teased, reaching up and loosening Andy’s tie. He palmed my hips, steering me back toward my bed.  
  
“You’re a brat,” He retorted, squeezing me, “And I oughta teach you a fuckin’ lesson.”  
  
“Oh?” I batted my eyelashes up at Andy, “How exactly are you going to do that?”  
  
Andy turned a shark-like grin down at me, eyes glinting with a dangerous mischief.  
  
\--  
  
I had been undressed and spread out as meticulously as I had been the last time Andy had gotten me into bed. Unlike the last time we were both there, though, when he’d seemed as intent as wringing as many orgasms out of me as possible. Andy was driving me crazy, and I hadn’t come _once_ . I felt like I was going out of my mind. I was oversensitive, whining, and couldn’t focus between Andy’s fingers, lips, tongue, beard all teasing at my pussy. I’d been watching him eat me out, eyeing the steady roll of his hips as he ground his cock against my sheets.  
  
I’d made the mistake of warning Andy that I was going to cum the first time - he’d leaned away, held my thighs wide apart, stared me down as my body backed away from the feeling. I thought he’d take mercy on me after that, but fuck, I had been so wrong. Andy was delighting in torturing me, fingering my pussy, sucking at my lips and clit and backing off before I could cum. I had stopped warning him - at least, verbally. He would taunt me, too, lean away, and murmur,  
  
“Ah ah ah… Told you, angel. Good girls get to cum, and you’ve been a fucking brat.”  
  
After the fifth time, I let out a whine, kicking my foot and narrowly avoiding contact with his side.  
  
“ _Andy_ ,” I reached down, tugging lightly at his hair to meet his eye, “I need you to fuck me--”  
  
“I’ll fuck you, angel--” I sobbed with relief as he said it, “But you won’t cum on my cock.”  
  
I couldn’t even help the pout that my lips pulled down into.  
  
“ _Why_ ,” I whined, “Andy, fuck-- I’ll be good, you know I can be good--”  
  
“I know you _can_ be, but you haven’t been,” He chastised, turning his head and lining my inner thigh with kisses, “You’ve been givin’ me sass, and I can’t fucking stand for that.”  
  
He sat up, and I eyed where his cock was hard and full against his thigh.  
  
“Andy,” I murmured, “Lemme-- Please? You promised.”  
  
“Later,” Andy knelt on the bed, tugging my thighs up against his, my knees knocking loosely at his hips as the head of his cock nudging my opening. I bit my lip, feeling my clit throb at the sensation.  
  
“Condom--?”  
  
“I’ll put one on if you want me to,” He offered, watching me. I hesitated before I shook my head. Andy grinned, reaching down and taking himself in hand. He teased the head of his cock over my clit a few times, laughing when my hips jumped at the stimulation.  
  
“Just relax, baby,” He murmured before he pressed the head of his cock into me. I closed my eyes, feeling my cunt pulse around him.  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” Andy hissed quietly, “Oh, you wanna cum so bad, don’t you,” He murmured, shallowly fucking into me and watching as his cock dipped in and out of my pussy. I didn’t dare grace that with a response, just reached up, grasping weakly at Andy’s forearms.  
  
“God, you’re just grabbin’ at me-- Want me to fuck you deeper?” He glanced up at my face, and I nodded desperately. He grinned, devious, and shook his head.   
  
“You’re gonna cum if I fuck you deeper, baby. Tell you what we’re gonna do,” He leaned over me, bracing his hands on either side of my head, “I’m gonna cum in this pussy-- Sssh,” He murmured as I gasped, “And you’re gonna clean off my cock. Remember what I told you at the office?”  
  
“That you...You wanna watch your c-cum drip out,” I whimpered.  
  
“And?”  
  
“And fuck it back in--”  
  
I was cut off by Andy’s groaning in my ear. He dropped his head to my neck, mouthing at the juncture between my neck and shoulder before biting down. I couldn’t help but tighten up around him.  
  
“Damn,” Andy mumbled against my skin, “Fuck, angel, _fuck_ \--”  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt Andy cum, his hips tight and controlled, careful not to fuck too deep into me. I tightened my grip on his arms, trying to press down onto his cock. He growled, lowering a hand and slapping the meat of my thigh.  
  
“Don’t even _think_ about it,” He warned. I let my head fall back onto my pillow, closing my eyes and focusing on Andy shifting and pulling out.  
  
“Sit up, baby, c’mon.”  
  
I did as I was told, watching Andy lay back.  
  
“Suck that cock,” He reached out, gripping my calf and tugging my body up toward his head, “And give me that pussy.”  
  
I moved a bit slower than usual, body feeling heavy and tired as I shifted my legs over either side of Andy’s head. I bent over him, leaning down and dropping a few kisses to his torso.  
  
“Relax,” he murmured, “Just… Yeah,” He sighed, and I felt some of his cum slip out of me. I whimpered, embarrassed, and pressed my face into his thigh.  
  
“Ssh, you look so fucking pretty like this, angel,” Andy murmured. I sighed, nuzzling the wiry hair at the base before I dragged my tongue over the length of his softening cock. He groaned softly, murmuring,  
  
“Gently, baby.”  
  
I hummed in acknowledgement before I rested my head in his thigh. I took his cock in my hand and closed my mouth around the head. My eyes fell shut at the familiar warmth and weight, at the taste of myself on him. I swirled my tongue around the head before suckling at it.  
  
My eyes flew open again as Andy’s fingers pressed up into me.  
  
“Fuck,” He murmured, “You need to cum bad, huh?”  
  
I hummed in agreement, careful not to let my hips press down against his fingers.  
  
“You’re fucking _dripping_ ,” he groaned, cock giving a little twitch in my mouth, “Fuck-- Your little pussy looks so pink and fucked out-- I’ve gotta taste, m’sorry baby, I know you’re sensitive, but--”  
  
That was all the warning I got before Andy’s mouth closed over me, giving my pussy a suck. I gasped, Andy’s cock falling out of my mouth as my hips jolted. He groaned in turn, running the flat of his tongue over me before leaning back again. I closed my eyes, teasing my tongue out and lapping at the slit of Andy’s cock as I tried to focus on that and not the growing sensation in my pussy.  
  
“That feel good?” He murmured. I nodded.  
  
“Think you could cum like that?”  
  
I nodded again.  
  
“Then cum, angel.”  
  
I didn’t have more than a few seconds to process the order before Andy was sucking at my clit again, fucking his fingers back into me. I gasped, bracing my hands against the bed.  
  
“I-- _Andy--_ ” I warned, in case he changed his mind, in case he was just teasing again. He just groaned against me, and I was done for. My back bowed as I ground my hips back against his face, cumming as I fucked my pussy against his tongue and fingers I rolled off of him when I became too sensitive, laying back on my bed and blinking up at the ceiling.  
  
It was quiet for a moment before Andy was leaning over me, face flushed, blue eyes bright, grinning, his lips and beard shining with my juices.  
  
“You alright, angel?” He murmured.  
  
“... I’ll let you know when I regain the ability to think,” I mumbled. He laughed before he leaned down, kissing me. I sighed, looping an arm around his neck to keep him close.  
  
“We should get cleaned up,” he murmured.  
  
“In a minute,” I mumbled, “We got time.”  
  
“...Yeah, we do,” He agreed, settling down beside me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um… Barber, I’m not sure how to break it to you, but that is not what socks look like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are having a good weekend :) 
> 
> Chapter-specific warnings: Cursing; dirty talk; fingering; oral sex (male receiving); vaginal sex; unsafe sex; cumplay (kinda)

“I‘m gonna have to go back for a little while,” Andy warned. I let out a hazy, half-hearted hum in response; I was barely paying attention to what he was saying. It was hard to focus as he massaged his fingers over the nape of my neck.    
  
“The neighbors might tell Laurie if I don’t,” he added.    
  
“S’okay, Andy,” I mumbled, turning my head and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.    
  
“You’re so cuddly in the morning,” His chuckle was low, rasping over me and grating at only the best parts.    
  
“You’re all warm and comfy,” I curled closer into his side, sliding my arm around his middle.    
  
“How about I go, get changed, bring back breakfast,” He offered, running his hand down my back.    
  
“You remember what I like?”    
  
“Course I remember what you like,” Andy curled his fingers under my jaw, tipping my head up as he teased, “But what do you want for breakfast?” 

\-- 

“You got any socks I could borrow? Can’t find mine,” Andy called in from my bedroom.    
  
“Top drawer,” I called back from the bathroom before I lowered my head to finish washing my face.    
  
“Thanks, gorgeous.”    
  
There was a pause.    
  
“Find ‘em?” I called back.    
  
“Found  _ something _ ,” Andy called back. I frowned. Something? It couldn’t be my vibrator, I’d moved that to the second drawer in my nightstand. I dried my face before I stepped back into my bedroom.    
  
“What are you--...Oh,” I muttered, eyeing the black lacy garment in Andy’s hands,  “Um… Barber, I’m not sure how to break it to you, but that is not what socks look like.”  
  
“Thank you for the heads up,” Andy wandered closer to me with slow, careful steps, “I wasn’t about to try it on, angel.”    
  
“They’re closer to the front of the drawer--”    
  
“Why haven’t I seen you in this, huh?”    
  
“There hasn’t been time.”    
  
“Could’a worn it last night.”    
  
“I forgot about it.”    
  
“Could wear it later.”    
  
“Maybe.”    
  
Andy stopped just in front of me, looking over my face.    
  
“Will you?”    
  
“Get the damn socks and go fulfill your neighborly obligations, Barber,” I said, snatching the teddy from Andy, “I’m hungry.” Andy grumbled, turning back to the dresser.    
  
\--    
  
When Andy came back, I saw him give me a once-over. I’d gotten dressed, is the thing, but it’s pretty hard to tell if someone’s wearing a black teddy under leggings and a sweater. I watched as he shrugged out of his coat and left his snow-wetted shoes in the front hall. I walked toward him slowly, and he continued to watch me closely. He took in a short breath as I slipped my hands up under my sweater...And then pulled them back out again, reaching out and taking hold of the bag of food Andy had gotten from Harvey’s.    
  
“Smells good!” I grinned, turning and heading for the kitchen.    
  
“Tease,” Andy grumbled behind me.    
  
\--   
  
We ate breakfast curled up on the couch together, watching re-runs of  _ Golden Girls _ . I looked down as my phone buzzed.    
  
“No work,” Andy grumbled, elbowing me gently.   
  
“It’s not work. I mean-- Barely. It’s Nora, it’s just details for a seminar,” I said, setting the phone down on the couch cushion beside me.    
  
“When is it?”    
  
“End of the week.”   
  
“Boston?”    
  
“New York.”    
  
Andy’s brow furrowed, turning to look down at me.    
  
“ _ New York _ ?” He repeated.    
  
“Mhm. The firm Nora and I used to work for.”    
  
“Huh.”    
  
I could feel Andy looking at me still, and I reached up, poking his chin, “Hey-- Come on, you’re missing the good part, Rose and Dorothy are re-entering the dance marathon  _ together _ .”    
  
Andy chuckled, turning back to face the television.    
  
“Something tells me you’ve seen this before.”    
  
“Once or twice.” 

\-- 

Part of me had expected the weekend to be spent entirely in bed, but Andy and I spent most of Saturday lazing about on the couch. I was more than fine with it. I was just happy to be cuddled up with someone for once; I couldn’t remember the last time I’d been curled up in someone’s arms without thinking, ‘ _ he’s going to have to leave in half an hour’. _

“You fallin’ asleep on me, pretty girl?” Andy murmured against my hair.    
  
“Might be,” I mumbled in turn, snuggling back against his chest, “Remember what I said about you being warm? It holds up.”    
  
Andy chuckled. I tipped my head back, peering up at him for a few moments before I leaned up, pressing a kiss under his ear. He hummed softly.    
  
“Not as asleep as I thought,” he muttered, letting out a shaky laugh as I took his earlobe between my teeth, lightly tugging at it.    
  
“I said  _ might _ be,” I pointed out as I leaned back, “Wasn’t a ‘ _ yes or no _ ’.” 

I lowered my head, trailing my nose along his jaw. 

  
“Angel…” Andy warned.   
  
“Hmm?”    
  
“What’s the plan here, huh?”    
  
“You never clue me in, why should I clue you in?” I pointed out, sliding my hand across his chest.   
  
“That’s not-- Not true,” Andy sighed as I slid my hand up under his t-shirt.    
  
“You  _ usually  _ don’t clue me in,” I corrected, “Besides…” I sat up, throwing my leg over Andy’s lap and straddling him, “Aren’t I allowed to have a few secrets?”    
  
I reached down, pulling my sweater off. Andy’s eyes swept over the black lace covering me before he rested his hands on my thighs, rubbing his hands over them.    
  
“If all of your secrets look like this, then hell, angel, have as many fuckin’ secrets as you want.” 

  
Andy leaned up, mouthing over my collarbone, “Are the bottoms gonna come off, too?”    
  
“You’re so fucking impatient,” I rolled my eyes.    
  
“You’re so fucking gorgeous, angel, you can’t blame me, can you?” Andy whined. 

“You’re such a sweet talker these days,” I teased, cupping Andy’s cheeks. I leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Andy’s lips. He sighed, his hold tightening on my thighs when I didn’t let the kiss grow any deeper. Whenever Andy made to nip at my lip or lick into my mouth, I’d lean away, smooth my thumbs over his beard, tut softly. After the fifth time, Andy’s head fell back on the couch.    
  
“Fuck, angel, come on. What about this couch that makes you so cocky?”    
  
I laughed, leaning down and lightly biting his chin as I rolled my hips down against his.    
  
“Who says it’s the couch?” I murmured, leaning away, “Maybe you just let me be.”    
  
“Oh, so this is my fault?”    
  
“I don’t know if we need to rush to assign  _ fault.” _   
  
Andy’s hands slid from my thighs, reaching around to grip and squeeze at my ass. One hand slipped under the band of my leggings, fingers teasing over the edge of the edge of the lace of the teddy. Andy let out a quiet rumble of approval as I pressed back into his hand before grinding into his lap again. He lifted his head, looking up at me with lusty, dark eyes.   
  
“C’mon, angel, I wanna see you,” He murmured, giving my ass a harder squeeze than before. I chuckled, easing myself off of his lap.    
  
“Let the record show that I’m far more merciful than you are, Barber.”    
  
“It shall be noted.”    
  
I felt myself getting a little shy as I turned away from him, flushing from my neck to my ears.    
  
“Go slow, baby,” he murmured as I hooked my thumb in the waistband of my leggings. I bit my lip, swinging my hips a little as I bent over and worked my leggings down. I heard Andy swear behind me, and I fought the urge to turn and see the look on his face. I worked the leggings off, kicking them aside. Before I could turn, Andy reached out, placing a hand on the back of my thigh.    
  
“Don’t,” He murmured, “Don’t, just-- Put your hands on the coffee table.”    
  
I hesitated before I did as he told me, bracing myself. Andy’s hand smoothed up the back of my thigh, palming my ass cheek for a few moments. He gave it one light slap before he grasped at, giving it a little wiggle. I giggle quietly, nervously, muttering, “ _ Andy. _ ”    
  
I heard him shuffle forward on the couch, felt his knees brush against the backs of mine. His hand skimmed around my thigh, his arm wrapping around me, fingers greedily skating along the inside of my thigh. I gasped as I felt him nose along the seat of my teddy, heard him take in a deep breath before letting out a needy little moan. 

“You smell so good,” He murmured, “Tell me what you want.” 

He turned his head, nipping at my cheek before lapping at the spot. 

“I wanna suck your cock, Andy,” I whined, wiggling my ass in his face. He groaned, resting his forehead against the back of my thigh for a moment before he leaned back. 

“Turn around,” He ordered. I did as he said, letting out a moan myself when I saw his other hand under the band of his sweatpants, fisting his cock. I dropped to my knees, lifting my hands to grope my breasts and tease over my lace-covered nipples. 

“Want this?” Andy murmured, pulling his sweatpants down. I nodded quickly, swiping my tongue over my lower lip.

“Go on,” He nodded. I leaned in, taking hold of the base and teasing over the slit with my tongue. I glanced up at Andy, watching him lean back and strip off his t-shirt before he leaned back against the cushions. 

I swirled my tongue around the head before I leaned down, taking more of Andy's shaft into my mouth. I heard him sigh, felt his fingers smooth over my cheek before they slipped down to fiddle with the strap of my teddy. I felt him push it, and I shrugged it off as it slipped. I leaned off of Andy’s cock, mouthing along the side as he leaned over me. 

Andy’s hand slipped into the front of my teddy, fingers teasing over one of my nipples. I moaned against him, squeezing my thighs to relieve some of the ache.    
  
“Get so fuckin’ mouthy when you haven’t sucked my cock,” Andy murmured, “Maybe I oughta get something to keep that mouth occupied. Would you like that? Hm?” He gave my nipple a pinch, and I gasped, nodding.    
  
“Think that would keep you from being a little tease?” He palmed my breast lightly before cupping my jaw and drawing me up for a filthy kiss. I sucked at his tongue as it slid into my mouth, working my hand over his cock as we kissed. He groaned, pressing his hips up and fucking into my grip.    
  
“I wanna fuck you with this on, angel,” He leaned back to look at me, “And then I wanna make a mess of it. Get up here.”   
  
I leaned down, giving Andy one more suck and taking as much of him into my mouth as I could. He hissed, hips driving up. I choked as he hit the back of my throat and leaned off, blinking away tears.    
  
“Fuck,” He leaned back, pushing his sweatpants down and off as I stood on shaky legs. He reached out, gripping the backs of my thighs and drawing me back down into his lap. I leaned in, desperate for a kiss, and Andy obliged me, curling a hand around the back of my neck and slotting his lips against mine. His other hand slipped down, rubbing between my thighs. I sighed, pressing down against his fingers.    
  
“Fuckin’ soaked,” He mumbled, “Jesus.”    
  
He hooked the fabric aside, teasing along my slit before pressing a finger into me. I groaned, mumbling, “ _ More _ .”    
  
“Now who’s impatient?” Andy teased before a second finger joined the first. I let my forehead rest against his as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, anchoring myself.    
  
“Andy, c’mon,” I mumbled as he worked me over, “I can take it, fuck, I can,  _ please _ \--”    
  
“Sssh,” Andy murmured, thumb toying with my neglected clit. It was like it sent a shock through me, and I gasped, hips jolting as he withdrew from me. Andy lifted his soaked fingers to my parted lips, tapping against my lower lip once before pressing them against my tongue. I laved at them before I began to suck. I nearly  _ bit _ them when he pressed his cock into me.    
  
“Fuck,” Andy mumbled, fingers slipping from my mouth to grasp at my hips. I tipped my head back, closing my eyes and sinking down a bit more.    
  
“That’s it,” He murmured, “You’re taking it so good, shit-- just a little more, honey--”    
  
My eyes opened wide, my entire body going tense as I looked down at Andy. I reached up, gripping his hair and forcing him to look up at him.    
  
“ _ Don’t _ ,” I warned him through gritted teeth, “ _ Call me that.”  _   
  
That was what he called  _ her _ , not me. Andy swallowed thickly, nodding a little.    
  
“Sorry, angel,” He murmured, rubbing his hand over my hip. I nodded, loosening my grip on his hair and shifting my hips a little. He sighed, eyelids fluttering, even as he watched me.    
  
“Gonna fuck yourself on my cock, angel?” He added. I nodded a little, beginning to move more steadily. I moved my hand down to his jaw, smoothing my thumb over his cheekbone as he watched me.    
  
“There you go,” Andy praised softly, “Look so fucking beautiful-- Love watching those tits in bounce in that lace, shit,” He leaned up, kissing and licking at the skin that wasn’t covered by the teddy. I closed my eyes, focusing the feeling of his mouth.    
  
“Andy-- touch me, please,” I breathed.   
  
“Sound so pretty when you beg,” Andy murmured as he slid a hand between us. I tightened my grip in him, digging my nails into my own palms, despite my wanting to dig my grip into his shoulders.    
  
“I wanna feel you cum on my cock, angel,” Andy murmured, hold tightening on my hip as he fucked up into me harder, “And then I wanna make a mess’a you.” I nodded a little, picking up my pace and letting out a soft yelp as Andy pinched my clit.    
  
“Fuck!” I gasped, “Andy-- Oh, god, right there,” I leaned back, hips snapping harder against Andy’s. He had one arm wrapped around my waist, still, I wasn’t worried about falling. I closed my eyes as I felt my orgasm building.    
  
“Goddamn, angel,” Andy murmured; I could feel his eyes wandering me, even if I couldn’t see them. I hinged forward, bracing my hands against his chest as I came. Andy swore, fingers still circling over my clit.    
  
“Lean back,” He warned. I rose up on shaky thighs, then settled back down as he pulled down. I looked down between us, hazy, as I watched him jerk his cock in quick, harsh movements. I leaned forward, murmuring, “Gonna cum, Andy? All over me?”    
  
He nodded.    
  
“You realize if you do, it’s gonna be  _ your _ job to clean me up, right?”    
  
“ _ Fuck--” _ I felt Andy’s hips judder beneath me before I felt the splatter of his cum across my stomach. I glanced down again before I lowered my head, kissing his neck. Andy’s chest was heaving against mine. His hands settled back to my thighs, like they belonged there.    
  
“Good?” I teased.    
  
“Goddamn, angel,” Andy sighed, tilting his head back against the cushions again, “This fuckin’ couch, I tell ya.” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a bad person behind someone’s back didn’t make you a better person. It just made you a bad person and a liar besides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter, plot-heavy chapter this time.
> 
> It is downhill from here.

Andy didn’t spend the day with me on Monday. I was alright with that - I understood. Hell, I felt spoiled already. The man had stayed three in a row. I’d woken up to a cuddly, sleep-ruffled Andy, and neither of us had hurried out of bed. I didn’t see him out; didn’t follow him down to his car or beg him for another kiss before he left. I was sleepy, and sore, and content to spend my day off resting (and catching up on the work emails that I had gotten and ignored because I hadn’t wanted to hear about it from Andy). 

And Monday was a calm day for me. I showered, got dressed, ordered in breakfast from Harvey’s and lounged in my pajamas. Nora had sent me the information for that Friday’s talk at Garner and Hickling - I’d be leaving for the firm Thursday night, spending the evening in a hotel. They’d offered to put me up Friday night as well. Maybe Nora was right - maybe they were trying to draw me back down to New York.    
  
I didn’t hear from Andy the entire day, but that was to be expected - Laurie and Jacob would be getting back from her parents’, and I was sure they’d all be spending time together, making sure Jacob had all of his homework done, getting him ready for school the next day. I tended not to try and think of the Barber family that way, as a unit, but there were times where the reality bled into what Andy and I were doing. And there were some moments where I told myself that no one was really getting hurt, because Laurie didn’t really  _ know _ , but I knew, deep down, that that was bullshit. Being a bad person behind someone’s back didn’t make you a better person. It just made you a bad person and a liar besides. 

\--

“Fancy seeing you here.”    
  
I gave Neal a tight smile.    
  
“I know, it must be so shocking to see me at this diner that you know I frequent,” I didn’t bother to try and keep the sarcasm from seeping into my tone. Frankly I wouldn’t have even left the office to go to Harvey’s, but Nora had ordered food, too, and she was hangry and driving half of the office up the wall.    
  
Neal chuckled, folding his arms and leaning against the counter beside me.    
  
“Shocking isn’t the word I’d use.”    
  
“Right.”    
  
“...So, how long’s it been since I’ve seen you?”    
  
I did  _ not _ want to do this. Why did he insist on dragging this out?    
  
“Oh, I don’t know, since the Melting Pot, I guess.”    
  
“No, no, I think it was more recent than that.”    
  
“I doubt it.”    
  
“You sure?” Neal pressed, leaning closer to me. I was an inch away from telling him to go fuck himself when he murmured, “Could’ve sworn I’d seen you at my office.”    
  
My blood ran cold. I kept my eyes on the window to the kitchen, watching the people in there rather than turning and running like I so badly wanted to.    
  
“When do you figure?” I asked.   
  
“Oh, couple of weeks ago. I thought it was odd, you know, it was pretty late. I thought I might’ve gotten lucky, that maybe you were looking for me, but then you went into Andy’s office, and it uh… It was a while before you came out.”    
  
I looked down only to fish into my wallet as a waitress came over to ring up my check. I passed her some cash and gave her a smile.    
  
“Seemed pretty flushed when you left, too,” Neal added, “And like you were in an awful hurry.”    
  
“Is that right.”    
  
“Mm,” I could see him nod in my periphery, “Can’t help but wonder what you might’ve been up to...Maybe Laurie would know.”    
  
Was he fucking blackmailing me?    
  
“What do you think?” Neal added as my bag of food as handed to me.    
  
“About what?” I asked, turning up to look at him.    
  
“Why did you come to the office?”    
  
“Never said I did. Maybe you just saw someone that looked an awful lot like me,” I excused before I turned, leaving.    
  
\--    
  
I had a hell of a time trying to focus for the rest of the day. My fingers were itching for my phone -- I wanted to call Andy, or text him, talk to him,  _ warn _ him. But I also figured that if Neal had said something to me, there was a chance that he’d go out of his way to tell Andy the same exact thing. I mean it wasn’t as if the two were best friends. 

But how would I even start that conversation? Surely that was something that we needed to talk about together, in person. I couldn’t ask him to come over, Laurie might see the text. And once he was here, how would I start?    
  
_ Remember when I was nervous about fucking in your office? Turns out I was right to be. _   
  
I had dug myself into a hole so deep that I was a mess by the end of the day.    
  
I had decided that Neal would tell Andy, too. There was no way he would go out of his way to only talk to me. And surely Andy would bring it up with me -- he’d reach out, he’d say that we needed to talk about it, and then we’d be on the same page.    
  
I just had to be patient. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew Andy, as much as I hated to admit. Sending the man a ‘we need to talk’ text would either not be taken seriously or would raise alarm bells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all are doing well :)
> 
> Next week is the final chapter g u y s s s s 
> 
> Chapter-specific warnings: Oral sex; cursing; fingering; vaginal sex; praise kink

I didn’t do so well at being patient.    
  
I was itching to reach out to Andy, but I’d just spent the whole weekend with the guy - I didn’t want to monopolize any of the time he had at home now. And I was terrified that Neal might see his phone while he was at work. Andy had told me that he didn’t have my name set as my real name in my phone. Despite this, what Neal had told me had me freezing with my fingers over the keys whenever I started to text Andy that I needed to talk to him.    
  
I knew Andy, as much as I hated to admit. Sending the man a ‘we need to talk’ text would either not be taken seriously or would raise alarm bells. I didn’t want him hearing about this when he was in Neal’s vicinity if he somehow heard it from me first. I could only imagine him taking a swing at the guy. For as sweet as Andy was, he could be something of a hot head. 

I didn’t hear from Andy until Thursday. I was home juggling my tasks of packing my things for my trip to New York and making sure the rest of my team was set up for the rest of the weekend. I heard my phone buzz around noon. My stomach did a stupid little apprehensive swoop when I saw his name and the text, ‘Got time for me to stop by?’    
  
My first instinct was to tell him no.    
  
I was already a little short on time -- but maybe Neal had spoken to him and we needed to have it out.    
  
_ I’m at my place and I’ve got half an hour _ .    
  
**_(12:02 PM) AB_ ** : Sounds like a challenge.

\--

“Andy--” Was all I managed to say when I opened the door.    
  
Andy was pressing his way inside, his mouth crushing hotly against mine as he hurried to kick the door shut and shrug his coat off in the doorway. I groaned, hands grasping at his suit jacket.    
  
“You should be very, very naked,” Andy mumbled, hands shoving up under my tank top, “You trying to make this harder for me, angel?”    
  
He leaned away to yank my tank up and over my head before he steered me back by my hips.    
  
“Bedroom, go,” he ordered, slapping my ass. I started to, I did, but I only made it a couple of steps back as I watched Andy unbutton and shuck off his suit jacket. He turned his head, brow arching.    
  
“You’re really gonna pull that shit today?” He asked.    
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Barber,” I egged him on, eyes traveling his chest. He growled a little and I shivered. The damn sound went right to my clit.    
  
“Careful, angel. You give me that bratty attitude and I’m gonna have to fuck you right here.”    
  
“You’re saying that like it’s a bad thing,” I grinned, but I turned and headed back to my bedroom.    
  
I hurried to shimmy out of and kick off my leggings and panties, nudging them aside. I hesitated before I got on my knees in front of my bed and waited for Andy. I felt my heart rabbiting in my chest as I heard his footsteps approaching. He froze in the doorway when he saw me.    
  
“Fuck,” He murmured, “What’s this?”   
  
“Thought I'd make up for giving you lip in the hallway by giving you head,” I teased.    
  
Andy chuckled. I licked my lips a little bit, watching him come closer, eyes darting down to watch him undo his belt and his pants.    
  
“Ask me nicely,” He said. I couldn’t help the unimpressed look that passed over my face. Andy didn’t let up, though - and he didn’t pull his fly down, either.    
  
“...Do you want your dick sucked or not?” I finally asked, “Because by my guess you’ve only got about twenty-three minutes left.”    
  
“You’re gonna pay for that later,” Andy muttered, but he obliged, pulling his fly down. I leaned up on my knees, gripping the waistband of his pants and briefs and tugging them down. I leaned in, pressing wet, open-mouthed to the hair around the base of his cock. He sighed, resting his hand on my head, and I smiled, peering up at him and watching him work at the buttons of his button-down. I tugged the pants down a bit more, stopping at the midpoint of his thighs before I leaned in, dragging my tongue along the underside of his cock.    
  
I took him in hand, pumping his hardening length a couple of times as I ducked my head down and took one of his balls into my mouth. He groaned, his fingers pressing into my scalp as I swirled my tongue around it. I leaned away before I took the other into my mouth, giving it the same treatment.    
  
“Damn,” He murmured. I hummed in turn, leaning back. I eyed the precum that had gathered on the tip of his dick before I teased my tongue out, lapping at the pearl of liquid. Andy’s eyes were cloudy with lust as he let out a breathy moan, his hips pressing forward, guiding the tip of his cock into my mouth. I took it in, suckling and echoing his moan as I began to bob my head. Andy pulled off his button down, hanging it over my bed post along with his tie.    
  
“Up--  _ Aw _ , fuck -- up, get up, angel,” He ordered hurriedly. I obliged after a moment, giving Andy one more long suck before I stood on half-asleep, shaky legs. Andy gripped my chin, opening my mouth and licking into it. I whined as he steered me around to the bed, falling back onto it willingly when he pushing. I propped myself up on my elbows, watching him rid himself entirely of his pants and briefs before he got to his knees in front of me.    
  
I squealed as Andy gripped my hips and tugged me forward. My ass was nearly hanging off of the end of the bed. My sound of delight quickly dropped to a heady moan as Andy flicked his tongue over my clit.    
  
“Andy,” I breathed, reaching a hand down and winding my fingers into his hair. He groaned against me, his tongue gliding lower through my slick folds. I bit my lip, whining softly as I rolled my hips, my other hand teasing my nipples. Andy just held my gaze as I used his tongue as I saw fit. He was a little hurried in pressing a finger into me, but I understood - I’d given him a deadline, and he didn’t want to hurt me. I nodded, giving him the okay to add another, and then another. Now and again he’d turn his head, suck a mark into my thigh before he turned back to lap at my pussy again.    
  
“Fuck me,” I finally whined, squeezing down around his fingers. Andy chuckled against my thigh, curling his fingers inside me before withdrawing them.    
  
“I thought you’d never ask,” He teased, slapping my thigh before reaching out to my bedside table to grab a condom, “Turn over.”    
  
I felt the bed dip as I I rolled over onto my stomach. I gasped as Andy’s arm hooked around my stomach, drawing me up onto my hands and knees. I could feel his cock, hot and hard, pressing against my thigh.    
  
“You thought you were just gonna lay there and let me do all of the work?” He growled in my ear, “Oh, no, angel, I don’t think so.”    
  
My head dropped forward, a keen leaving my throat as he ground his cock into me in one slow, smooth move.    
  
“Fuck yourself on my cock, baby.”    
  
I fisted my hands in the sheets, a hot wave of embarrassment and shyness washing over me. How was this any different than what Andy and I had done in his office? Well-- it was broad daylight, I was completely naked, and the way that the man growled in my ear always did something to me. I lowered myself down to my forearms, pressing back against Andy. I heard more than felt Andy’s shudder as I began to fuck myself back against his dick.    
  
“God-- _ damn _ ,” He breathed, his hand sliding up my back to rest on my neck, “That’s it-- You’re a good girl for me, aren’t you.”    
  
I whimpered, nodding.    
  
“Yeah, I know you are,” Andy murmured. He leaned forward, sliding his hand between my legs and flicking his fingers over my slick, sensitive clit. I gasped as he picked the pace up, his hand sliding from my neck to my shoulder. 

“Cum on my cock, pretty girl-- Shit, that’s it, fuck--”    
  
Andy’s words became harshly panted as I tightened up on him, cumming with a cry of his name. He followed moments a few moments later, grinding his cock into me in harsh, jerking movements. He stilled, hand slipping from my clit to settle on my thigh as I lowered myself down to the bed. I felt him pull out of me before his lips brushed against my shoulder.    
  
“You okay?” He murmured. I hummed in the affirmative, sated.  Andy chuckled, leaving the room. I heard the tap in the bathroom going on, running for a few moments, then being shut off.    
  
“Why are we on a time crunch, anyway?” He asked, coming out of the bathroom. I lifted my head from the duvet, propping my chin up on my hand and watching him redress.    
  
“I’ve gotta finish packing. I’m going to New York tonight.”    
  
“That’s right,” Andy muttered, but I could see only the vaguest of remembrances flickering over his face. I rolled my eyes a little, pushing myself up to sit cross-legged.    
  
“Andy?” I asked, “Can I-- I have to ask--”    
  
“I think we’re past the half-hour mark,” He teased.    
  
“Thank you for the warning, but this is serious,” I kept my eyes on his hands as Andy began to do up the buttons on his shirt. I saw a brief hesitation in the movement before he kept at it.    
  
“Alright,” He nodded as he tucked the shirt into his pants, “Shoot.”    
  
“Has Neal said anything to you?”    
  
“Neal?” He frowned, “About what?”    
  
Fuck.    
  
“About us.”    
  
Now all of Andy was hesitating. The light, open, just-fucked look disappeared from his face entirely, replaced by something dangerous and dark.    
  
“Neal knows?” He asked. I felt my back go rigid. His voice was low, a question with a threat curled around it.    
  
“I-- I don’t know, he intimated--”    
  
“What did he say?”    
  
“That he saw me go into your office and that I was in there for a while, that’s all--”    
  
“When did he tell you this?”   
  
“Earlier--”    
  
“Earlier when? Earlier today?”    
  
“Earlier this week.”    
  
“This week?” Andy’s barking back of the words startled me, and I recoiled, “Why the fuck am I only hearing about this now?”    
  
“I thought-- I mean, I figured if he was saying something to me he’d say something to you--”    
  
“What the fuck were you thinking? You should’ve told me right away! Shit,” Andy turned away, slamming his hand against the doorway to my bedroom. I sat there, stunned, and heard my front door slam a few moments later.    
  
I was alone, naked, my body still thrumming from the way Andy had touched me and my head still spinning from the way he’d yelled. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garner and Hickling had kind of rolled out the red fucking carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, friends, this has been fun! We are at the end. I want to thank everyone that's read and stuck with me through this!! I really appreciate y'all 💖
> 
> Warnings: Cursing; angst

_ You’ve got other shit to worry about. _   
  
That’s what I told myself as I got out of bed. I was shivering a little, the thin sheen of sweat on my body cooling as I pulled on my bathrobe and headed for the front door to lock it. 

_ You’ve got other shit to worry about _ , I told myself as I finished packing, pointedly thinking of anything but the look of anger that had taken over Andy’s face with the speed and ferocity of a flash flood.    
  
_ You’ve got other shit to worry about _ , I told myself as I took the train down to New York, reviewing my powerpoint for the PR and the Law seminar. I knew it backward and forward, but I needed something solid to focus on. It was a form of torture, looking it over. It just put me in mind of the first time I’d seen Andy in years-- how he’d come up to me after that presentation, how we’d caught up, how he’d drawn me into his arms without a second of hesitation. The warmth he’d regarded with that day, and the sharpness he’d spat at me only hours before--

_ You’ve got other shit to worry about. _

\--

Garner and Hickling had kind of rolled out the red fucking carpet. The hotel they put me up in was  _ gorgeous _ \- they told me to expense anything I ordered to their firm, not to Nora. She’d told me to keep an open mind, and I was… Trying to. I did love New York - I’d loved it while I was in college. I had family there, had friends there. It was not unfriendly or unfamiliar.    
  
\--   
  
**_(8:03 pm) AB_ ** : Can we talk? 

My phone buzzed with the text while I was having a drink with a former coworker at the hotel bar. I glanced down at my phone screen and did a double-take, panic shooting through my core.    
  
“You need to get that?”    
  
If I shut my eyes, thought for too long on the question, I was in Andy’s study during the Christmas party. Instead I shook my head, dismissed the notification, and pushed a smile onto my face and turned back to Matt and shook my head.    
  
“Nope,” I smiled.    
  
\--    
  
I don’t know if it was for my sake or his, but Andy didn’t blow up my phone the way he had other times I’d either failed or gone out of my way not to answer him. I went into Garner and Hickling on Friday with a clear head and a smile on my face (and zero coffee stains on my blouse). 

I left with a job offer and a different kind of smile on my face (and still, shockingly, zero coffee stains on my blouse). 

\-- 

**_(4:42 pm) AB_ ** : Coming back tonight? 

_ (6:39 pm) No _ . 

**_(6:43 pm) AB:_ ** Later this weekend? 

_ (6:45 pm) With family. Can’t talk. _

\-- 

That was bullshit. I was in the hotel bar, alone, drawing up multiple pros and cons lists on cocktail napkins. And maybe--  _ maybe _ it was shitty of me to lie to Andy right now, but I’d been lying to several people for months. What was one more for a few hours to get my head on straight? 

\-- 

_“Look, I talked to… To Loguidice,”_ Andy’s voice was quiet, “ _The fucker was just blowing smoke, trying to rile the both of us up. He might be suspicious, but he doesn’t actually_ know _anything and-- Ugh.”_  
  
My stomach twisted at that, and I shook my head, looking down at my lap. There was _one_ thing that could pull me back to the man now, I needed to hear it, I needed to--  
  
“ _Just, call me when you get this, alright?”_   
  
I lowered my phone into my lap, numb, looking down at the voicemail.   
  
He’d called at two in the morning. I could almost picture him - shut up in his office, the rest of the house quiet and dark, but speaking in hushed tones just in case.   
  
He’d talked to Neal. That was all well and good, but I knew that that man saw how upset I was when he’d lost his shit. And he hadn’t even taken a breath in that dark, quiet house, to apologize.   


I glanced at my small stack of pros and cons napkins, unearthing the one specific to Andy.    
  
**Cons** :   
  
\- I’m taking time away from Jacob

\- There’s the possibility of Laurie finding out 

\- I could ruin a marriage 

\- I could break up a family 

\- Andy doesn’t love me

\- Andy wouldn’t leave Laurie for me 

\- I wouldn’t ask Andy to leave Laurie for me   
  


I flipped around to the other side.    
  
**Pros** :    
  
\- We keep having sex 

\--

“Can we talk?”    
  
My knee-jerk reaction was to say ‘no’, but we’d have to sometime. I nodded, taking a couple of steps closer. I kept my arms folded across my chest, stayed a couple of feet away still. Andy pushed a sigh out through his nose and made to step closer, a look of betrayal taking his face over when I took a step back.    
  
“Angel--”    
  
“Don’t.”    
  
I’d blocked Andy’s number on the train ride back from New York after I’d sent him a text that just said,  _ I’m done. _ It felt succinct enough, and I wasn’t going to have my mind changed about this. Andy pursed his lips for a moment before he glanced around.    
  
“Can we go for a drive?” He asked.    
  
“Whatever you wanna say, you can say to me right here. Be quick about it, though, I have to grab lunch and then I have a meeting,” I glanced in the direction of Harvey’s.   
  
“I’ll walk with you--”    
  
I shook my head, repeating “You can say it to me  _ right here _ , Barber.”    
  
“...So that’s really it,” he said softly. I sighed, shaking my head.    
  
“Andy, come on,” I lowered my eyes to our shoes, “This was not going to last forever, we knew that.”    
  
“Did we?”    
  
“Don’t give me this fucking love sick puppy act-- guilt trip bullshit,” I snapped, looking up at him, “Don’t. Where the fuck was this when  _ I  _ was freaked out, huh? When I told you what I told you about--”    
  
“I was angry!”    
  
“And you think I was happy about it? You lashed out at me. You’re a hot head, it’s a wonder you can make it through a fucking hearing without being held in contempt,” I retorted. Andy shoved his hands into his pockets, jaw clenching.    
  
“Look, I--... I shouldn’t have yelled,” He raised his eyes back to mine, like that was  _ it _ , like that was going to do the trick. I shook my hand a little bit, clenching my own jaw for a moment to hold back to tears that threatened to well.    
  
“Andy, that is not an apology,” I said quietly, “But you know what, after I’ve done… This to Laurie and Jacob--”    
  
“Don’t--”    
  
“We have, we can’t erase that. I know I’ve been pulling you out of their lives, out of the equation. And you know what, it’s time for you to go back to it.”    
  
Andy looked away from me for a few moments, down the block, at something, anything else.    
  
“So this is where we say see you around?” He asked. I shook my head, and Andy scoffed, “We’re close by, it’s not like we won’t--”    
  
“I’m moving back to New York, so. Won’t be close. There’s nothing for you to worry about.”    
  
Andy was dumbstruck for a moment.    
  
“New York.”    
  
I nodded, “My old firm.”    
  
He stared down at me like I was some lost cause, some sinking ship - and fuck, I was. We couldn’t come back from this.    
  
“When do you go?”    
  
“Does it matter? I’m going.”    
  
“What if I don’t want you to?”    
  
“What I do has never been up to you.”    
  
Andy and I both looked to our shoes for some hint, some clue for the right course of action now - a high five, a handshake, a hug? I felt like any more contact with him  _ would _ pull me right back in, and I was desperate to avoid it.    
  
“I should go, my food’s waiting, so,” I took a couple of steps back.    
  
“...See you, angel,” He said quietly, peering at me from under his lashes. I shook my head, sighing.    
  
“Goodbye, Barber.” 


End file.
